The Chaos Effect: Extended Edition!
by bluerain1984
Summary: Digitally remastered, deleted scenes re-added, better spelling and grammer, everything you want in the re-telling of a great epic. Old fans and new, come together, and experience the magic all over again.
1. Prolouge: The Winds of Change

Disclaimer by Bluerain and Sir Larry: We don't own either Inu-Yasha or Yu-Gi-Oh!. Inu-Yasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Many of you may have read the original 'Chaos Effect', but this is a totally different version. New chapters, more duels, and bloody battles have been added, including more romance, angst, and comic hilarity. So, sit back, and prepare to enjoy... 

The Chaos Effect: Extended Edition!

------Prologue------

"Give back the Millennium Ring you stole, and return the soul of the young boy you inhabit!" commanded Yami, King of Games. Before him stood a spirit that bore the likeness of the boy, Ryou Bakura.

"Never," said the spirit, "The boy and the Millennium Ring are mine! I've waited too long for this!"

"Once again, you trespass in the realm of my soul. This cannot be forgiven!" Yami took his deck from his belt, and drew five cards.

"Be careful, Yugi!" Tea cried from the sidelines.

"Go get him, pal!" Joey cheered, holding a bag, containing the other Millennium Items. Once again, they had gathered them all from the corners of the earth.

"Hey Shadi," Tristan said, "you think once we get the Millennium Ring back, everything will be okay again?"

"I don't know," Shadi said. "The Millennium Items are dangerous weapons in the wrong hands. They can be used as tools of peace, but I doubt that this spirit sealed within the Ring sees that. He sees the Items as tools for power. And I believe that he does not seek them for himself, alone. There is a greater evil behind him; one we cannot see, as of yet."

"Yes, Pharaoh," the Spirit said, "To determine who will control all seven Millennium Items. Then, my mission will be complete, and I will be free!"

"Make your move!" Yami commanded.

------------- Scene Break------------

"Move it!" Inu-yasha barked at his companions. The five of them stood on the edge of the great sea, in Feudal Japan, facing yet another of Naraku's puppets.

"Li Zhou," Naraku commanded.

"Yes, Master," the shadowy figure said.

"Take care of them." the baboon cloaked demon commanded. "I have business with Kagura, elsewhere."

"Yes, Master," said the white haired incarnation. He barreled down on the five warriors, firing Dark Lightning at them.

"AGH! Inu-yasha," Shippo cried, dodging the bolts, "He's too powerful!"

"Bull!" Inu-yasha declared, "I can take Mr. Platinum Blond in a second." he boasted.

"Inu-yasha, I agree with Shippo," Miroku said, looking wearily at the swarms of insects that kept them pinned there, with no way to escape. "This incarnation is too strong. We must retreat."

"Never!" Inu-yasha cried. He ran forward, and as Li Zhou extended his hand to fire, Inu-yasha began the Backlash Wave.

------------ Scene Break------------

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yami called. The Magician appeared beside the behemoth, Buster Blader n front of the young King. "And Now I combine him and Buster Blader to become: The Dark Paladin!"

"NO!" the spirit cried. His Dark Necrofear was no match for Dark Paladin.

"Yes," said Yami. "And with the powers of my dragons that have been sent to the Graveyard - Winged Guardian, Kimori Dragon, Curse of Dragon, and the Blackland Fire Dragon- I use my Paladin, with 4900 attack points, to obliterate your Dark Necrofear,and win back control of Bakurs's body!" In a blink of an eye, the Paladin rose, and slashed Necrofear through the mid-section, causing it to shriek as it burst into a billion particles of light.

"NO!" the spirit cried as he felt himself slipping away. "No! I will not go back! I will not go to the Shadows! MASTER!" he cried in vain, "MASTER! HELP ME!" his cried echoed as the Ring drew him back within it's chambers. And all that was left was their friend, tired, and weak from the struggle.

"It's over," Yami said, taking the Millennium Ring from around Bakura's neck.

-------------Scene Break-----------

"Till next time, half breed," Li Zhou said, nursing his wounded side. He disappeared into the shadow of the cloaked forest.

"D----- it!" Inu-yasha cursed, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. "I almost had him."

"Let it go, Inu-yasha," Kagome said. "We have to go back to the village."

"Why?" Inu-yasha said. "We can still catch him!"

"I have a test tomorrow!" Kagome yelled. "And I've been for a month! I'm already super behind. I just barely got into to High school because of coming here!"

"Then do me a favor and stay in your stupid era!" Inu-yasha screamed at her.

"Fine, maybe I will!" she yelled back. "Maybe there I'll find a nicer boyfriend than you!"

"Not again," Sango sighed.

"Indeed," Miroku said in agreement. "This is getting out of hand again. Oh well. Give them some time apart, and they'll be alright."

--------------- That Night ----------

_'The winds of fate are growing strong'_. That is the thought that ran through The Game King's mind as the stars above twinkled in the inky-black sky, and the rain fell like liquid lead. Outside a storm was raging, like a wild boar, while inside the home of young Yugi Mutou, there was peace. The Game King, known to the sleeping boy as the spirit Yami, knew this storm was no ordinary springtime weather pattern. As long as Yami's spirit thrived, he would do all he could to protect his young reincarnation, and the boy's friends, from whatever these turbulent winds brought.

-------------Scene Break--------------

He could smell it coming. As the han-you, Inu-yasha, lay sleeping outside of his beloved Kagome's, window in the rain, Myoga the flea smelled change coming. What that change would be, he could not guess, but, "It will mean trouble for lord Inu-Yasha," he said to himself. "Yes, trouble indeed. Oh darn it!" the flea spat as more water drenched him, while he clung to his master's white hair "Why does he always choose to sleep out here, and on a night like this! I need a towel!"

------------Scene Break------------

The wind grew stronger, the rain heavier, the thunder louder. In a flash of light, and a loud BANG of thunder, the trees surrounding Domino High fell on the school. Glass broke, desks were smashed, and books in the library were ripped apart and soaked. It was all in an instant, but when it was over, the debris was almost still. The only movement was that of book pages flapping in the wind. None would know of this incident until dawn, but the cosmos had felt it. This event would change nine young lives forever, though non would know until it was too late...

----------- Scene Break--------------

Joey Wheeler's dreams were not peaceful this night. Instead of dreaming his usual dreams, like the mountain of burgers, winning the world's greatest motorcycle contest, or even those few dreams he had of the lovely duelist, Mai Valentine, he had a dream that he thought he'd gotten rid of. A dream he hoped he had outgrown. The haunting dream he had dreamed from the time he had turned four, until just three years ago, when he and Yugi had become friends...

_-----------The sky was as bright as day, but not from the sun. The old Japanese palace was a blazing inferno. He was trapped! Then, just as suddenly, it was gone. The fire, the palace, all gone. He was alone in the night, when she came out of the old forest. Her sad brown eyes were on the verge of tears. Her black hair shone bright in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then, her lips moved, forming his name, but he heard no sound... and she turned from him, running away, away to the arms of... a monster... all the while, he was desperately calling her name------------_

He was drenched in a cold sweat when he bolted out of bed. The storm was over, and the sun was peaking through the clouds as it rose. He could never remember that girl's name, when ever he woke from that dream. What always stuck was that burning palace, the fear of being trapped there. And her face. Though now it's image was fading, as it always did, he still felt that sense of heartbreak, how he didn't want to lose her, especially since she ran from his arms to those of a horrible, unseen monster.

"Hey, what do I care about some stupid dream. I stopped having that one when I was a kid. I'm a man now. I'm Joey Wheeler, one o' the best gamers in the world!" Suddenly, his alarm clock went off, bringing the young man out of his delusions. "Holy crap!" he shouted, "I got school, and I'm runnin' late!"


	2. Chapter 1: Do You See what I See?

Bluerain: be alert for added scenes here :) 

Chapter 1

Do You See What I See?

"Holy crap! I'm late for school!" screamed Kagome as she yanked her shirt on over her head. The school was having an assembly for the Domino kids, since they'd volunteered to let them go to their school ever since the storm totaled Domino High last Wednesday. Everyone from her school was required to attend the assembly, as a show of friendship. But, lucky her, she was exhausted from having to deal with a certain, grumpy han-you. Ever since she'd gotten back from the Feudal Era, Inu-yasha hadn't let up. That, and the fact that she never replaced the alarm clock Inu-yasha had broken.

She hopped down the stairs on one foot as she tried to get her left shoe on, and dashed past the dining room, saying, "No time for breakfast, Mom! Love you. Bye!" She ran past the well house, and the sacred tree, down the steps that lead to the shrine she lived in, and just as she got to the first crosswalk, she was stopped by a red light. 'Great', she thought. 'Now what?'

--------------Scene Break--------------

"Come on Joey!" yelled Tristan, as he, Tea, and Yugi waited in his car for their friend. He did this practically every morning. They all shared the opinion that Joey, though he was a good gamer and a great friend, still needed to grow up.

Joey ran out the door, still trying to get his uniform jacket on, and said as he headed for his apartment's shared garage, "I'm coming. I'll take the hog, you go on."

"Fine, speed demon, but you'll still be late," said Tristan as he hit the gas, and Joey's three best friends sped away. Joey unlocked the chain he had on his new used motorcycle, got on, and after putting on his helmet (which he got simply cause it had a hawk in flight painted on it) he too sped off. He loved this bike. It used to be Tristan's, but he'd gotten the new car, and gave his old hog to Joey, who'd always admired it. Every time Joey rode it, he felt like he was flying. It took an hour to commute to Tokyo, but he didn't care, it meant he could soar even longer than usual. He zoomed through every light, miraculously getting nothing but green lights. _'This is my day!'_ thought Joey. As he came to a stop at the only red light, he groaned from disappointment.

"So much of my day" he said to himself. He waited impatiently for the light to turn, and took the time to look around. He realized he'd past an old shrine a minute ago, and he noticed the odd, yet beautiful, contrast of the old style home in the area next to the gleaming new skyscrapers. Then, he looked to his right, and saw that one person was coming from the cross walk. A girl in a school uniform. It looked like the uniforms that had been described to him from the school he was going to today. In the few minutes he'd seen the girl, he'd been entranced. His breath caught in his throat, his palms were starting to sweat on the handles of his motorcycle. She was pretty. No, beyond pretty. She was beautiful. Joey felt a sense a deja-vou, but before he could think of where he could have seen her before, the light turned, and she was running ahead, in the direction he was going. He punched the gas and followed her, hoping she really was from the new school. He had to talk to her.

He followed her for ten minutes, twisting down side roads, swerving between cars and mac-trucks. Then, she took a turn, and was caught in the crowd of people. He'd lost her. But, Joey heard a familiar voice call him, and saw a familiar car stopping next to him. It was Tristan and the gang!

"Hey guys," Joey shouted over the roar of his bike, "Do the girls from the new school wear white shirts and green skirts?"

"Yeah, Joey," Yugi said from the back seat of the car, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I thought I saw this really pretty girl from that school. I tried to follow her, to find the school, but I lost her "

"Joey," scolded Tea, "We're not even there yet, and you're thinking about the girls already?! You pig!"

"Light's green!" said Tristan, "Let's go. Maybe Joey can find his mystery girl," he said just before the car and motorcycle raced off, side by side. They made it to the school in plenty of time. In fact, they were the last ones through the doors to the huge auditorium. They took their seats in the last row, and watched as others from both schools made conversation amongst themselves.

Joey looked around, seeking that face; that unforgettable face, he'd seen that morning. Where was she? She had to be a student here, her uniform was the same as all the other girls here. But he couldn't find her. His heart sank, so he also sank into his seat, in regret.

"What's wrong, Joey?" asked Yugi, who was sitting on his right.

"She ain't here," he mumbled, "The girl I saw before. She's not here."

"Well, maybe she's not a student," said Yugi. "She might be from the junior high."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Joey said, dejectedly. _'But'_, he thought, _'she sure was pretty for a ninth grader'._

-------------Scene Break------------

Kagome arrived just as the bell was ringing. She made a sigh of relief as she made one last mad dash for the auditorium. She vowed to go to the store this very afternoon and buy that new clock. She couldn't afford another morning like this. Especially since she had that scare from that weirdo on the motorcycle. How could any sane person just start following someone they hadn't met?!

She stopped in front of the doors to the auditorium and caught her breath. No good going in quietly when you're wheezing from running too hard, too fast, for too long. When she felt totally composed, she slipped through the doors, and closed them as quietly as possible. She spotted her school friends in the last row at the left, and sat down just as the Principal began his long and boring welcome speech to the Domino kids.

"Kagome, you cut it awfully close." said her friend Yuka. "What happened to you this morning?"

"I overslept this morning," Kagome said, truthfully. After hundreds of excuses for her absences, an honest answer once in a while felt good. She hated having to lie, especially to girls she'd known since she was a pre-school, but no one could find out about her adventures, or the well. She'd thought about the possibilities that would happen if someone in this time, from outside her family, knew about that well. And each one was worse than the other.

"Well, then you need a better way of getting up each morning. Do realize how much trouble you could have been in if you'd skipped this?" said her friend Ayumi.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, "I know. But I didn't miss much, right?"

"No," said Eri, "He just started. But you missed an opportunity to scope out the new guys," she said giggling, along with the other girls.

"So? What's the big deal?" Kagome said, "just more dumb boys who have either girls or cars on the brain."

"Well, after you blew things with Hojo, what else would you're answer have been?" Eri said, crossing her arms.

"Kagome!" said Yuka, "Some of these kids are pretty big celebrities. "

"Yea," said Ayumi, as she pointed to the right, "Like over there, on the row across from us. The kid with the spiky hair is Yugi Mutou: King Of Games!"

"So?" said Kagome, not bothering to look.

"SO!!!" The girls shouted together, getting a resounding "SSHHH!!!" from everyone else.

"So," Eri said quietly, "Card games, video games, and other stuff like that are super popular now, and Yugi's the King when it comes to that stuff. He's won evey tournament for the last year and a half."

"Besides," said Ayumi, "The blond guy he hangs with is pretty cute. Oh my gosh, he's looking this way!"

Kagome turned and looked over this time. Just as she turned her head, the boy's light brown eyes grabbed her immediately. They were so bright! His hair was a light golden color, and he had a strange look on his face. It looked like recognition, mixed with, could it be, joy and hope? Then, the boy smiled. Kagome's heart melted with that smile. She was so embarrassed at staring at him, she smiled and blushed too. She thought, '_Oh my gosh, he's so handsome! I have to get his name before I leave this afternoon to get that clock.'_

With the memory of the alarm clock, came Inu-Yasha. How could she forget Inu-Yasha?! She'd just seen this guy, and he already made her, briefly, forget about Inu-Yasha, her first love; the boy she'd shared her first kiss with! But as she looked back up at this new, blond haired dream, she started to forget again, until the booming words of the principal brought her out of her imaginings..

"And now, let's all begin this exciting adventure in learning together!" And she was swept away from those eyes. And that smile.

-------------Scene Break-------------

After hearing those girls shout, Joey had looked over briefly, but it was enough time for his eyes to catch a glimpse of her. Could it be? He looked over again, and this time, he saw her and knew it was the girl he'd seen in the street that morning. It couldn't be anyone else. Then she looked over, and looked right at him! His first impulse was to turn away, but he couldn't. Not from those eyes, not from her. She looked surprised, then for what felt like both an eternity and an instant they just stared at each other. Joey smiled, overjoyed that he'd finally found that girl, and then she suddenly blushed and smiled back at him. His heart somersaults in his chest! Could it be that she actually liked him too? But, then her expression changed, like she'd swallowed a fly or something, and she looked down. _'What happened'_, Joey thought. _'Oh no'_, he thought, please, _'Please, don't let her have a boyfriend, that'd kill me!' _Then the girl looked up again, and smiled once more. Before Joey could blink, The principal ended his speech, and Joey saw, with heartache, the girl of his dreams get swept away by a gaggle of giggling girls, and a sea of teens.

"Yuge," Joey said, grabbing his buddy's arm, "Did you see that girl?"

"Uh, what girl?" Yugi asked.

"That girl I saw this morning! She was sittin' over there! She was totally smiling at me. I think she likes me? I like her too! I gotta go find her!" he turned to chase after the mystery girl and her friends, but Yugi grabbed him by the legs.

"Whoa! Joey you can't go gallivanting after some girl you don't know! We have classes!"

"I don't care!" Joey yelled, "She's the girl of my dreams, I know it!" (he didn't know how literal he was being).

"Tea! Tristan! Grab him!" Yugi cried, being dragged on the floor. Tea grabbed Joey's right arm, and Tristan grabbed the left, and together they dragged, kicking and screaming, to class.

-----------Scene Break-----------

"So, what did you think?" Ayumi asked Kagome as they walked to class together.

"Um? About what?" Kagome asked, still in a daze.

"About the Domino kids. Hello? Earth to Kagome?" Yuka said.

"Oh no," Eri said, smiling, "I know that look. It same one she gets when she's thinking about her bad boy."

"You're not thinking about HIM again, are you?" Yuka asked.

"What!? No! I wasn't! I-" she was embarrassed, but this time she really wasn't thinking about Inu-yasha. He'd slipped her mind.

"Then who are you thinking about?" Ayumi asked, coyly.

"I knw, it must be one of the Domino kids. Which one? It'd better not be Yugi!" Eri said, grabbing Kagome's shirt, "He's mine to go after!"

"It wasn't the spiky haired shrimp!" Kagome stated, jerking away. "It was? him," Kagome sighed. "The American kid, with blond hair."

"Kagome has a new crush!" Yuka cheered. "There's hope!"

"Crush?" Kagome said, "No! I just... Just..."

"You already said it," Ayumi said, "You can't take it back!"

"Can we drop this" Kagome asked. "We're late for class!" she ran from her three friends, taking a turn into her next class. _"I don't have a crush on him,"_ Kagome reaffirmed to herself._ "But if it's not a crush... then why can't I stop thinking about him?"_


	3. Chapter 2: I Need To Know

Chapter 2: 

I Need To Know

"Traitors," Joey dubbed is friends as they stood in the lunch line later that day.

"Come on, man, you were nuts," Tristan said. "We were afraid we'd have to tie you down to your desk during class."

"Double traitors." Joey grumped.

"Forget about it, Joey," Yugi, "It's lunch time. You love lunch time. Besides, why are you hung up over a girl?"

"They're a dime a dozen," Tristan agreed.

"Yeah," Tea added, pointing to a group, "See, there's some right over there." Joey gave a brief glance, then did a double take, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"There she is!" Joey exclaimed. "Tea, you're the greatest! I'm gonna walk up to her and-"

"And what?" Tea asked.

"I... I don't know! My legs stopped working!" his three friends fell from the embarrassment.

"Geez, man! Can't you do anything right?" Tristan asked,

"Okay? Just let me et up my courage. I've never seen a girl this beautiful before." Joey said, sweating bullets.

"Hey, what about me?" Tea demanded. "What am I?"

"I don't know," Joey asked nervously. "What are you?" Tea slapped across the face.

"Just go over and say hi," Yugi encouraged. "It's no big deal."

"If you don't and shut up about it, I'll give you a wedgie," Tristan threatened. They took their trays through the line, and watched disgustedly as the lunch ladies loaded them down with gelatinous goop. "Maybe it's better than the stuff they serve at Domino," Tristan said, uncertainly.

"Nope," Tea said, poking the glob on her plate. Suddenly, it began to move. "EWWWW!! Mine's still alive!" the blob slid off her plate, and made a series of squeaks before making it's escape.

"Hurry up, before lunch is over," Joey said, maneuvering around other tables and students, with the dream girl in his sights.

------------Scene Break-------------

At lunch later that day, Kagome sat with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, trying to eat her lunch, but also working up the nerve to talk to the blond guy from Domino (if she ever saw him again). He was the only thing on her mind ever since the assembly. Not that she liked him or anything, she just wanted to welcome him and his gaming friends to the school. But even as she tried to use this as an excuse to talk to him, she couldn't forget they way his smile made her feel. Like that smile was for her, no one but her. But that was crazy. He probably had lots of girls following him around, making idiots of themselves.

"Kagome!"

"Huh? What?" said Kagome when she realized that Eri had been trying to get her attention for a while now. "What is it?"

"That cute friend of Yugi's is coming this way!"

"Everyone, look natural," added Yuka, as she straightened up, and all the other girls struck ridiculous poses that were anything but natural.

Kagome looked down at her tray, and almost panicked. The guy she happened to be thinking about was coming over here! 'But why am I so scared,' she thought. _'I've faced the creepiest, deadliest you-kai on earth, and now I'm freaking out over some guy? How dumb!' _Yet, when he and his friends stopped at their table, she still jumped when she heard his Brooklyn accent say, "'Scuse us, but can we sit at this table?"

Kagome looked up, and it was indeed the same guy from the assembly. His eyes still caught her first. In fact, all she could say in response was, a rather sheepish, "Um... What?"

"The other tables are full, can we sit here?" he asked again, just a little louder than before.

Oh crap, Kagome thought, he must think I'm hard of hearing or something. "Su- Sure!," she said overeagerly, "Sure you guys can sit here." _'Why did I squeak like that? He must think I'm an idiot.'_

The boy and his friends sat down. He took the seat next to Kagome. This caused all of Kagome's friends to gasp, then recover when the guy's friends looked at them, and caused Kagome to blush even redder than before. He turned to her, put up his hand, and said, "I'm Joey, by the way. Thanks for lettin' us sit here. The place is super crowded with both our schools sharin' the same space."

"Yeah, I know," said Kagome, relaxing as she took Joey's hand. It made her feel better knowing that he was just as normal as she was, and probably as nervous, although he must only be feeling it from being in a totally different place than what he was used to.

Then, they all went around, introducing themselves. "I'm Kagome," Kagome said, "and these are my friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi."

"Cool," said Joey, "These are my buds, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea." After that moment, they all seemed to lighten up and started talking about the normal things, like movies, games, and music.

At the subject of music, Eri said, "Oh, we're taking Kagome to the dance club, Samba, to celebrate her getting over her paralysis."

"Paralysis?!" said Joey and his friends, as Kagome slumped down in her chair. How could her grandpa come up with that? Maybe cause they had used practically every other medical disease in the universe, and would have to start using mental diseases soon. But why, oh why PARALYSIS??!!! _'Grampa, you'd better start coming up with normal diseases,'_ she thought bitterly.

"Yeah," said Yuka. "She's been getting sick a lot for a while now, and we wanted to show her a good time before something else happens."

"Do you dance, Yugi?" Eri asked the shy spiky haired boy.

"Um... Um... Not very well," Yugi said, looking twice as nervous, and starting to sweat a little.

"Can we come?" asked Tea, "I love dancing, and Domino hardly has any good places to go to, especially on my dates with Yugi," she emphasized to Eri.

"Oh, so you two are... together?" Eri asked, giving Tea the stink eye.

They're joined at the hip," Joey remarked.

"The point is," Tristan said, "Since we're new, we'd really love it if we could tag along. Especially little Joey here, right dude?"

Then, for the first time, Joey blushed. Kagome thought it looked so cute! So, after being quiet for so long she said "Sure you can come. We'd love to have you guys join us."

"Uh... really?" Joey asked, looking sheepishly over at Kagome. "Cause that'd be really cool."

"Yeah, but we'll have to walk. None of us can drive yet."

"Hey no prob. Tristan's got a car, and I can take one of ya's on my bike. Course, you gotta have a helmet."

All of Kagome's friends 'awwed' and inwardly cursed, having given up their childish bicycles and helmets a short time ago. "I have a helmet," Kagome said as her spirits lifted, overjoyed that she would get to ride with Joey.

"Great!" exclaimed Joey. "I'll pick ya up at seven. Tristan'll get with you girls later. Where can I pick you up at, Kagome?"

"I live at the Sunset Shrine," Kagome replied. This was better than her wildest dreams! She was actually going on a real date! Wait, was it a date? Now she was confused.

"I think I know where that is," Joey said. " I passed it this mornin' on my way here."

"Great. So, I'll see you then?" Kagome said as she got up to put her tray away and return to class.

"Sure," said Joey, "can't wait."

Then Kagome and her friends got up and left the cafeteria. Kagome was so excited, she almost started skipping back to class. She was going on a... date? Half date? Sometihing. The point was, she was going out with someone besides Inu-yasha.

-------------Scene Break------------

After Kagome and her friends walked away, Joey looked at Yugi and said, "Dude, THANK YOU!!! I still can't believe she said yes! Thanks for your advice man! This is the happiest day of my life!"

"It's ok, Joey. Anyone would have told you to just talked to her." Yugi said, beginning to worry about his friend's mental state.

"Yeah, but I'd normally chicken out. If you hadn't seemed so cool about it, I wouldn't have even gotten to say hi."

"That, and Tristan threatened to give you a wedgie if you didn't," said Tea.

"Yeah, that too." said Joey. Soon, they also had to go to class, and as Joey walked to Algebra, his one thought was how much he couldn't wait to see Kagome again. "Kagome... what a beautiful name." he mused, walking right into a wall.

------------Scene Break-----------

The sun was beginning to set when the little blue sports car went passed the sign that said "Domino: next exit". Mai Valentine's lovely face didn't show it, but she was nervous. It had been almost a year since she'd last seen the young duelist, Joey Wheeler. Ever since those strange incidents at Battle City, she'd thought of him with every game she played. Sure, the last time she had spoken to the tough guy, she'd gotten angry that he didn't say how he felt about her, and there fore had turned him down. But she just couldn't shake the feeling she got when she saw how sad he was when she'd said, "Goodbye." He looked like he'd been... shattered.

She never spent so much time thinking about a guy. Especially one who was still a junior in high school. But when she'd heard that Domino High took a beating from last week's freak storm, she felt that she needed to see him. So she packed seven different suitcases, loaded up her car, and made the long trip to Domino. During that trip, she realized how she truly cared for him. She even thought that she just might be falling for him.

"This time," she said aloud to herself, "I'll give him a chance."_ Who knows, this might just be the real thing. I wonder what time it is..._

------------Scene Break-------------

"Dang, it's ten till six!!" said Joey as he got on his favorite leather jacket and his best pair of faded jeans. "If I'm late for my first date with Kagome, I'll be the biggest loser on earth!" He quickly brushed his teeth, got on his shoes, and ran out to his bike. He was soon speeding into Tokyo, faster than lightening. Then, He came to a screeching halt in front of the long flight of stairs that led to Kagome's home: The Sunset Shrine. As soon as he'd stopped, he checked his watch. 6:58. Perfect. He had time to spare. He ran a hand through his hair, checked his watch again, and waited for her to come walking down the steps...

-------------Scene Break------------

Kagome had forgone the alarm clock shopping to prepare for her?Date? Was it a date? She still wasn't sure. No, just a group of kids going out dancing. Never mind that she and Joey would be going to the club, just the two of them, on his motorcycle. She had primped and preened as much as humanly possible in preparation. Her hair was held back with a rose clip, she wore a red tank top and a white skirt. She wanted to look her best, but still wanted to dance without hurting her feet, so she also wore a pair of flat sandals. After a mirror check, her mom came in, with a jacket, and looked at her daughter. Kagome didn't know, but her mother was glad her daughter was doing something normal for a change. Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome the jacket, and said, "You look fine, sweety. Just go have fun."

"Thanks, Mom." Kagome said, as she accepted the jacket and hugged her mother. She tied it around her waist, and headed off?

-----------Scene Break-----------

Inu-Yasha grumbled as he climbed from the well this spring evening. Kagome had left days ago, and still wasn't back yet. He hated when she was gone for so long. Yes, he knew she had school, and a life, here in her time, but he couldn't help it. He missed her. He was bringing her back this time, and nothing could stop him.

When he came out of the well house, he saw the last of Kagome's head going down the stairs. "Where is that girl going?" he said softly to himself. He climbed up into the trees, hid in the branches, and watched. She looked amazing! Her hair was nice and shiny, she was wearing a very bright, and somewhat revealing, outfit, her helmet was tucked underneath her arm, and he could smell her scent from where he stooped. What on earth could she be doing looking like that?

Then he saw a guy on some weird version of a bicycle was at the bottom of the steps, looking at Kagome like she was... was... a bowl of Ramen or something! Inu-Yasha's blood began to boil as he watched her get on this pretty boy's roaring bike. He was gonna kill him! But first he needed to get a disguise. He wanted to pound this creep into the ground, but he knew it wasn't safe to go around with his dog ears and Feudal Era clothing.

"Wait until I get my claws into that woman stealing maggot!" he yelled as he sprang from the trees for the house.

---------------------**Authoress's Note**-------------------

Like the new stuff so far? Either way, please, review.


	4. Chapter 3: Give Me Just One Night

Chapter 3 

Give Me Just One Night

_**Do you ever wonder why  
This music gets you high  
It makes you wanna ride  
You feel it when your  
Body starts to rock  
And baby you can't stop  
And the music's all you got  
This must be... POP!**_

The music thundered out of the speakers surrounding the dance floor. Bodies swayed and writhed under the pulsing beat. Kagome, still a bit too shy around Joey, was sitting at a table with Joey and Yugi while everyone else was bustin' moves on the dance floor. Tea especially so. How could someone be so confident and graceful? Kagome not only wished that she could dance like that, but that someone would ask her to dance. She still had adrenaline running through her from the motorcycle ride to the club, and she felt like it was being wasted as she sat there like a bump on a log.

"Hey, Kagome, get up and dance!" shouted Ayumi, who was dancing with Tristan.

"Yeah," added Eri, "Or are your feet hurting?"

"If you're waitin' for Joey, don't hold your breath," said Tristan.

"Yeah," Tea said with a laugh, "He's got no moves."

"Maybe later!" shouted Kagome. She couldn't blame them for being sarcastic about her 'ailments'. If only...

"I'm sick of sittin here." Joey said, suddenly, standing up and whirling towards Kagome. "Come on, let's show 'em who's got the moves."

"Oh yeah?" said Tea, taking the challenge. "Yugi, dance with me."

"Uh, ok, " Kagome and Yugi said to their partners. Then, as the chorus of the song struck up again, Tea shimmied and twirled around Yugi, who was beginning to loosen up a bit, while Joey took Kagome's hand, and led her in a mix of moves: from the silly, like the robot, to the classics the tango. Kagome couldn't believe it; she was doing every hot dance move out there!

Kagome looked over at Yugi and Tea, and noticed that now Yugi seemed different. He wasn't acting like the shy kid from a few seconds ago. He seemed confident, cool, in total control. Then, something weird happened. She saw two Yugi's! One was the confident one; his presesnce commanding al to look at him, while the other was the shy, sweet one. It was like one was the other's shadow; she almost couldn't tell who was the real, solid Yugi. Then, he was he seemed more solid again. Weird.

"Hey," Joey said, interrupting her thoughts, "You ok?" He looked at her, a look of genuine concern in his eyes. "You need to sit down?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Let's keep dancing." she said

"Alright, but whenever ya need a break, don't hesitate to let me know." he replied, with a wink and a smile. He was so cute!

Then, as Joey got down to break dance, Kagome got an idea, and used a few of her fight moves to keep the beat going. She got a good distance away, and then did one? two? three back flips, and just in time to stand up with Joey, as they rounded the dance off with Joey twirling her, Salsa style, into his arms. She was exhausted, but she was having fun! So different from being exhausted from fighting monsters all day. Suddenly, she realized that people were clapping. Everyone had been watching, and they loved it! Oh my gosh, thought Kagome, this is so cool!.

Then, another song started up. She knew this one. It was another American band, what were they called? Oh well, she'd think of it. Later. She just got caught up in doing the Mambo and the Samba with Joey...

------------Scene Break------------

Joey couldn't believe some of Kagome's moves out on the dance floor. She was amazing! He started to feel a little inadequate as far as being the one to lead. He didn't know if he could keep up with her or not. Then he got an idea of his own. He'd use some of his Duel Monsters moves on her! He started spinning on his feet, and waving his hands back and forth . Then, he grabbed Kagome, held her close, and leaned way back. Then he rose back up, and dipped her.

"Wow," Kagome said, "You double jointed or something?"

"Just a dancin' fool," told her as they danced.

-------------Scene Break------------

Inu-yasha's sensitive nose was bombarded with the stench of perspiration, heavy perfumes, and cheap cologne. It was nearly as unbearable as the scent of ink, which he detested most of all. He sniffed, and searched around the room with his eyes. In this swarm of people it was hard to find Kagome. To add the humiliation of coming to a place like this, he was in 'modern' clothes. A baseball cap covered his ears, he wore a black t-shirt, and a pair of holey jeans that Kagome's mom had given him once from some stuff in their attic. He hated wearing these clothes, but he needed to blend in tonight. And it was working. Some girls had even asked him to dance, but he just scowled, or worse, gave then a fanged grin. He was here for Kagome, and to rip that guy she was with to shreds.

Just then, however, another scantly clad idiot sauntered over to him. "Hey there," she said, "Cool hair. Platinum blond?"

"Silver," he said flatly.

"Cool," she giggled, "I've never heard of anyone frosting their hair silver before! Can I touch it?"

"WHAT?!" He yelled as she ran her fingers through his hair playfully. He growled, grabbed her hand, and yelled, 'Stop that!"

"Ooh, the forceful type," she cooed.

"Listen geisha girl," he said, "I'm not interested. I'm here for someone else. Got that? Or do I need to make my point?" he asked, lifting a clawed finger up under her nose. She squeaked, and backed off quickly.

Then, he saw them. They were in the middle of a crowd, and the yellow haired grease ball was holding her way too close for Inu-yasha's liking. Then, a fast, and to his chagrin, catchy song started to play.

_**Just keep telling me you want me  
Hold me close all through the night  
And I know,  
That deep inside you need me  
No else can make it right  
Don't you try to hold your secrets,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You said the words without speakin...  
Now I'm gonna make you mine...**_

_**Give me Just one night (uno noche)  
A moment to be by your side  
Give me just one night (uno noche)  
To give you the time of your life...**_

_**The time of your life...**_

All the while, Kagome and the guy were dancing in ways that made Inu-yasha steaming with rage, yet making him wish he was the one dancing with her so close. But this wish just made him angrier. He couldn't stand it! No one should be dancing that close, no one! Especially not with Kagome, not while he lived and breathed! She was his woman after all.

"Enough's enough!" he cried, though his declaration was covered by the music and the noise. He started shoving and pushing his way through the flood of humans to get to Kagome. Not even Naraku or his henchmen could stop him at this rate! As he got nearer, he saw Kagome stop dancing, and sit down in the corner, and that sleaze she was with went to talk some other people. She was alone. What a relief, he thought, at least he wouldn't have a hundred people looking at him when he got her out of here. He got out of the throng, and quietly made his way to the back. He made it to her corner with no trouble this time. He stood a moment, getting his breath. He could smell her scent so strongly, so gentle, yet it was spiced with her sweat and the adrenaline in her blood. It was intoxicating.

_'Focus, Inu-yasha!'_ he thought,_ 'You're here to get her and take her home. Away from him.'_

"Hey!" he shouted over the music, and raised a hand. Kagome jumped from being startled, and turned around to look at him

-----------Scene Break-----------

_'Oh no! What's Inu-yasha doing here?!'_ Kagome was trying not to panic. She should have known he'd come and get her, he always did. But this was the absolute worst timing ever. She was having the best time she'd ever had, she didn't want it to end.

"What are you doing here?" she asked "I told you I'd be back in four days."

"I'm not here about that," he said, "I want to know why you're out with some pretty boy in stead of with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I came back to talk, and then I see you get on some monster bike with some pretty boy. Now I'm here, in these ridiculous clothes, to get you out of some stinking whole in the ground, so that we can go home!"

Just then, Kagome noticed that he was indeed dressed in clothes from her time. He even had his ears covered, and he hated wearing hats. But no matter how much he went through, he was still acting like a jerk. "Well," she said, "I'm ok. I'm just here with friends."

"Friends don't dance like you two were," he said sarcastically.

He'd seen them dancing!? Now Kagome blushed, and started to feel guilty. She felt like she'd cheated on him. But then she got mad. "Well, how many times have you forgotten me for Kikyo? Dozens!"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he said, a little to loudly. For they attracted attention this time.  
-------------Scenes Break------------

"Hey, Kagome," Joey said, stepping up behind her as he eyed the guy with the white hair, in the red cap. "Is this punk botherin' you?"

"Oh, Joey," Kagome said, looking up at him nervously. "No, don't worry, he's just a friend."

"Is that right," said Joey. He didn't like the looks of this 'friend'. There was something about him that wasn't quite right?

-----------Scene Break-----------

Tea looked with the others as Joey confronted this strange new guy. He seemed normal, but she got a funny feeling from him. She sensed that he was hiding a deep reservoir of hurt feelings underneath his exterior.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Yuka, "It's that guy,"

"You know him," asked Tea "Who is he?"

"Oh yeah we know his type," said Eri, "It's complicated, but he's the real reason Kagome's gone from school so much."

"What?" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Ayumi, "We figured out a long time ago that she wasn't really sick all those times, just a few. The rest of the time, she's been with him."

"He's a punk," added Yuka, "A total bad boy. He gets into fights all the time, and he's, like super possessive of Kagome. He won't let her do anything hardly because if she does, he thinks she's stepping out on him."

"Even though he's cheated on her with his ex a bunch of times." Eri added. That did it. Tea couldn't believe that Kagome, who seemed so nice and kind, could be involved with someone like this guy. Yet, he was here, obviously confronting her about being with Joey.

----------Scene Break------------

"Stay out of this, okay kid." said Inu-yasha, "I'll deal with you soon enough. Kagome and I are going home." "I don't think she wants to go home with you," said Joey. "Why don't you ask her what she wants to do."

"I don't have to, I know her, and she's coming with me. Right Kagome?" She didn't know, she was just so confused. I mean, here was Inu-yasha, her first love, and then there was Joey, a guy she had just met, but who she felt so strongly for already.

"I don't think so, punk." Joey stepped up to this bad boy of Kagome's and stared him down

"What did you say?" Inu-yasha growled.

"I said you're a punk. What ya gonna do about it?" Joey demanded

"Listen you, just be smart and stay out of this!" Inu-yasha told him again. "I don't want to hurt anyone but it's not going to be pretty if you stand in mine and Kagome's way."

"I don't like your tone!" Joey said.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR FACE!" Inu-yasha replied

"STOP IT!" shouted Kagome. Inu-yasha looked and saw that Kagome had gotten between them. She looked like she was protecting this Joey guy. "Stop it, Inu-yasha! Just stop and go home."

"But...?" he stammered, for once speechless.

"I said go home, NOW." she said, her eyes burning. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome one more time. She was serious, and angry. Why? She usually takes his side, and goes back to the Feudal Era with him after a while. But now... He looked at the intruder upon his relationship with Kagome, this Joey, and then at the people around them. He didn't want a crowd starring at him like that. Especially when he was angry and didn't have the Tetsuseiga with him. If he transformed now, it would start a panic. And Kagome might get hurt. She wanted him to go home, fine. He'd go.

"Fine. Call your pretty boy goon off. I'm going." And he turned away to the nearest exit.

"Yeah, keep walkin, buddy," Joey called after him. "You don't want any o' this!"

"Oh yeah I would," Inu-yasha muttered under his breath, "Wait till Kagome's not around. You're gonna be a scratching post for my claws." Later, as he was climbing into the well, Inu-yasha was still wondering about that look Kagome had had in her eyes. It hurt him that she'd chosen some guy she hardly knew over him. He had thought of just letting her stay here as long as she wanted. Or block the well from his time, just to spite her. But he couldn't. He would wait till tomorrow. Let them both calm down. He'd deal with that Joey later. Tomorrow he was going to try to talk to Kagome, alone. He would find a way to make it up to her...

--------------Scene Break-----------------

The air was cool, and the breeze was light and soft. Kagome didn't want to go up those stairs, and let her time with Joey end. After Inu-yasha had left, things calmed down, but she and Joey just sat and talked. She found out about his past as a thug, and how being friends with Yugi, Tristan, and Tea had changed his life around. He told her about his sister, Serenity, and how he'd gone to Duelist Kingdom to get the money for her eye surgery, and that though Yugi had won the championship, he'd given Joey the prize money. He'd told her about Duel Monsters, and 'the heart of the cards'. She drank up every bit of it.

She'd told him about her family, life at the shrine. And though she had to conceal most of it, she managed to tell him some about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. It didn't matter to her that they were in the Feudal Era; they were her best friends, and she was proud to know them. But she also wanted to protect them and their time, so she kept the descriptions down to the essentials. Shippo's sweet and a prankster, Miroku can be a pig, but he was harmless, wise and kind, and Sango was tough, but as close to her as a sister.

As she got off the motorcycle, about to go up the stairs, Joey asked her, "Can I come up? To make sure you get in okay?" She looked at him, smiling at how gentlemanly he was being.

"Sure." The walk was quiet at first, but then Kagome turned to Joey and said, "I'm sorry about what Inu-yasha did tonight."

"Why?" asked Joey. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I can't help but feel responsible for him sometimes."

"You shouldn't," Joey replied. "I've known guys like him. They act tough, maybe they've even beat up a few guys, but they're all talk. That's just what he is. His scared, too. Scared someone'll see through him and find out the truth about him.

"And, one more thing," he said, turning to her, taking her hands in his, "Tea told me what those girls said. That he's the reason you're not in school all the time. And, I know it aint' my business, but I think you're too good for a punk like that."

"Joey?"

"It's true, Kagome. You're smart, and pretty, and a great girl. Someone like you shouldn't be with a guy like him. Especially if he's hurt you before."

"What do you mean?" she said, looking into his eyes.

"I also heard that he'd dumped you for his ex once. Right?"

"Yeah, but?"

"No buts. You shouldn't have to put up with that. You're too classy and good to be second fiddle. And you shouldn't let him keep hurtin you. I should know," he said, dropping his gaze, teary eyes. "I had fallen for a girl once...and she broke my heart. I was hung up on her for a while, but then I realized that if that's how it is, that's how it is. And I'm glad I got over her, too," he said looking in her eyes again. "Cause I met someone better."

"Joey..."

"I know I ain't much, and I'm not as smart as most guys, but, could you give me a chance, Kagome?"

"Joey..." Kagome said, as their faces came closer.

"Kagome..."he whispered, as they kissed...

-------------Scene Break--------------

Mai Valentine stood in the hallway outside the apartment. She looked at her watch again; 11:38. She wondered how long Joey would be gone. When she'd gotten to his place earlier, his dad had told her that he was out with his friends. And Mai knew that as long as Joey was with Yugi and the others, it would be like time stopped. She looked around at the walls, where the paint was chipping in some places, and turned yellow in others. The lights were either burnt out or about to, and the carpet in the hall had many mystery stains. How could anyone live in a place like this? Then again, not everyone had grown up like her. In a posh home, with everything handed to her. That was another reason she'd left before. But now she knew that things like that don't matter. She could have everything her heart desired, but it meant nothing without someone to share them with. Someone to love.

Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Joey alright. She saw the hair before she saw anything else. As he turned the corner, he looked up. He'd been smiling until he saw her. Then his face fell into surprise.

"Mai?"

"Hey you," she said softly. "How's it going?"

"Okay," he said slowly, questioningly. "How's things with you?"

"Alright, I guess," she said, walking to him. "I heard about your school. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, we're going to another place in Tokyo for now, so it's no big."

"That's pretty far."

"Yeah." he said, looking down at the grungdy floor, "It's not Sha-gra-la, but it's okay."

"Joey," she said stopping right in front of him. "I came to tell you something." Joey didn't sat anything. So she continued. "I've been thinking about things... You... Me... Us... I've thought about the last time we talked." she looked at him, but he still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I've been thinking. And... I want... I want to give us a chance." Still nothing from him. "Joey?"

"How dare you?" he said quietly. Then, he lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes. He was crying. His eyes looked confused, angry, and sad all at once. And there was something else there. "How dare you come here and say that to me now, of all times?"

"Joey," she said, reaching to wipe the tears from his cheek, but his flinched away. Like her touch was a hot coal.

"No!," he said, "You just left me there, after all we'd been through, with all these feelings I wanted to get out. And all you said was 'don't sweat it'. I made an idiot out of myself on that hovercraft, when I tried to tell you at the Finals how I felt about you, and all you could do was make jokes."

"I was scared last time, Joey. I'm ready now."

"Well forget it!" he yelled. "I ain't goin through it again. Besides... I..."

She looked at him again. He'd looked down, his eyes far away. She knew what that look before had meant now. "There's someone else." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes, trying to blink the tears away. "Who is she?" she asked, getting mad. "Who's the little tramp?"

"She ain't no tramp!" he said, eyes burning at the insult. "She's a great girl. She's smart, kind, classy, honest, and she's got a good heart, unlike an ice queen like you."

"Whoever she is, Joey, she's just a girl. Please, give me a chan-"

"No! Kagome's a sweet girl, and I won't hurt her. Especially with you... you... you Harpy!"

The phrase struck her silent. The Harpies were her favorite cards in Duel Monsters. They were strong, and got the job done, and she'd thought that was the only thing she'd had in common with the mythical creatures. For Joey to use the word like that... She didn't know what to make of it.

Before she knew it. He was gone, disappeared inside his apartment, the door slamming shut. Leaving her alone, as the light above her blew out.

------------------- **Authors' Note**-------------------

The songs featured are 'POP' by NSYNC, and 'Give Me Just One Night' by 98 Degrees. We're not ones to write stories and not accept some criticism. If anyone's reading this, please review! Or else we'll move the story, or take it off the sight completely.


	5. Chapter 4: Chained To You

Chapter 4 

Chained to You

The wind blew lightly through the trees in the early morning. The dew still glistened on the grass, and the birds were just beginning to sing. From the hut nearest the forest, Miroku stepped out into the sun. He yawned and stretched, then looked towards the forest. It took him a few moments, but he saw Inu-yasha's shadow among the trees. They've had another fight, he thought. Kagome and Inu-yasha's strange love affair was starting to get old, especially since they had hit a rut in their search for jewel shards and Naraku, and that strange incarnation of his. Miroku sighed, prayed for strength during the new day, and went to speak with his dog eared friend.

"Good morning, Inu-yasha," he said as he approached the tree that Inu-yasha was sitting in. "I take it that Kagome isn't coming back any time soon?"

"Feh." Inu-yasha said.

"Well, at least you're letting her calm down. That shows that you're maturing."

"Feh."

"Don't worry, she will return. She always does."

"Don't count on it," Inu-yasha said, "She's got some new pretty boy hangin around."

"What? Kagome's with another man? But I thought the two of were- ?"

"Yeah, and that's just fine with me too," Inu-yasha lied. "I wasn't that into her anyway."

"Inu-yasha, you stubborn fool," Miroku spoke up, "I never thought you were one to give up."

"What are you talking about, monk?"

"Every time someone has spoken for Kagome, you've stepped up and fought for her," Miroku reminded him. "Kouga, Hojo, even me. You've never backed down from a situation like this. Frankly, I'm disappointed. I never took you for a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Inu-yasha exclaimed as he jumped down from his perch in the tree. "But she's really intereste din this guy. I don't. I don't want her to be unhappy."

"She's happy with you," Miroku said as he whacked Inu-yasha in the head with his staff, "I thought that got in your thick scull by now!"

"Cut it out!!" Inu-yasha snarled as he yanked the monk's staff away form him.

"Oh, I see," Miroku said cunningly, "So you really would rather see Kagome wed to another? Oh well, I understand. It is a pity though. You know they saw that the greatest loves in history went unrequited."

"WHAT!? You think the would?" Inu-yasha whimpered at the thought. In his mind, Inu-yasha pictured Kagome at the alter, in a beautiful kimono, her face painted petal white, and that Joey guy pointing and laughing at Inu-yasha as he took Kagome's hand in his. "I can't let that happen!!" Inu-yasha declared, heading to the well.

'_Sometimes I'm so wise',_ Mirku thought, heading back to the hut to welcome the waking Sango, '_I frighten myself.'_

---------------Scene Break--------------

"Well, look who's up this morning." Tristan said as he pulled up in front of Joey's apartment. Joey was already outside, waiting for his friends to drive by. Joey had gotten up at 6 that morning to get ready for school. He had a surprise planned.

"Hey guys," Joey said, getting into Tristan's car, next to Yugi in the back. "Is it cool if we stop by Kagome's this morning? I thought that she's like a break from having to walk to school."

"Sure, man," said Tristan. "Where's her place?"

"Sunset Shrine, on our way in. I'll point it out when we get close."

"Alright. Now hang on, kiddies, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Tristan said as he punched the gas.

Joey could hardly contain his excitement. In spite of Mai's unexpected visit last night, and having that strange nightmare again, he was happy. He wouldn't let either get him down. Not when he would be seeing Kagome again in just a few minutes.

-------------Scene Break------------

Yugi looked up at his jubilant friend. He'd never seen Joey look this happy - except when he was a eating free meal- what ever had Joey this excited was definitely on par with pizza. Yugi then looked down at his backpack._ 'Huh?'_ he thought, _'What's that?_' he opened up his pack, and inside the Millennium Key was glowing!

"Hey Yuge, what's up?" Joey asked, taking notice of Yugi's surprised face. "Dude! Is that the Millennium Key? What's that doin' in your back pack? You know Shadi said those were dangerous."

"Yeah, but this morning, I just had this weird feeling that we might need them, so I brought some of them."

"Just keep them in your backpack," Joey said, "Trust me, my Pharaoh."

"Huh!?" Yugi asked. Something was wrong with Joey's voice! His accent was gone! And he sounded older. "What did you say, Joey?"

"I told you 'keep 'em in your backpack' bud." Joey said normally, giving Yugi a questioning look, "You gettin' hard of hearin' or something?"

"Must be," Yugi said, uncertain, "You just sounded a little different. That's all."

"Tristan! Watch out for that truck!!!" Tea squealed as Tristan swerved around a huge tow truck in front of them.

-----------Scene Break--------------

Mai watched as Joey got in Tristan's car. If she knew how guys thought, and she'd dated plenty to know how they think, Joey would get Tristan to go by his fling's place. Guys liked showing off cars and bikes, even ones that belonged to a friend. She waited a minute, to get some distance between her car and Tristan's. Then she went roaring down the road, following them as closely as she dared. She came all this way for one reason: Joey. She didn't care if he was dating a supermodel or a superhero, Mai was not letting some little girl have him without a fight.

-------------Scene Break-------------

Kagome sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair. For once, she was not in a hurry. She woke up at a reasonable hour even though she had had a late night. She supposed it was because she wanted to see Joey again so much. Last night was the most fun she had ever had. And that kiss. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. The day was perfect, too. The sun was bright, the sky was clear, birds were singing, and a light breeze was blowing. Anything was possible on a day like this, but all that was on Kagome's mind was getting a good breakfast and heading to school to see Joey.

After she got on her socks and shoes, she grabbed her back pack and headed down stairs. She was humming a happy tune as she opened the door to the dining room.

"Good morning everyone," she said joyfully.

"About time you came down," said a familiar gruff voice.

'Oh no!' Kagome looked and sitting in her spot, was, "Inu-yasha?!?"

---------------Scene Break--------------

The red Honda came to a screeching stop in front of the stairs to the Sunset Shrine. Tristan put the car in park, turned to his right and said, "Alright Tea, the car's stopped now." But Tea wasn't there! "Tea?" he asked. Then, he looked in the back seat, where Tea was sitting in Yugi's lap, clinging to him for dear life.

"Um, Tea," Yugi said, his face redder than a candy apple, "You can let go anytime you want to. No rush." No rush indeed for little Yugi had a perfect view down the front of Tea's shirt.

"Geez, get a room," Joey joked as he unbuckled his seat belt, and and hopped out of the car. "I'll be back with Kagome in a sec, guys."

"Hold on," said Tea through the window, "I'm getting out of this death car!" she opened her door and jumped out, followed Yugi, who added, "I've never seen a shrine before. And I bet the view's awesome from up there."

"Wait," Tristan said, getting out as well, "You guys aren't leaving me behind."

"Alright," Joey said to them as he ascended the stairs. "but let me go in alone. I wanna surprise Kagome."

"Fine with us," said Tea, as she, Yugi, and Tristan slowly followed Joey up the stairs.

'This is gonna be great', thought Joey. 'I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me.'

----------------Scene Break------------

"What are you doing back? Mom, why is he here?" Kagome asked as Inu-yasha got up and started walking towards her.

"He was sitting outside the mini shrine," Kagome's mother said. "I brought him in for some breakfast."

"I came back to say I'm sorry," Inu-yasha said. "I know I acted stupid last night, and I'm sorry I made you so angry."

"Well," said Kagome, feeling guilty about being so mad at him in the first place, "It's ok. I forgive you Inu-yasha."

"Alright," said Inu-yasha, taking Kagome's hand, "Then let's get going."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, surprised, and yanking her hand away. "Don't tell me you said all that just to get me to go back to the Feudal Era with you!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to do it?"

"Typical! I should have known. I can't believe I thought you had grown up!"

"Just come back! What's one more day? Unless you're planning to go off with that Joey guy again?"

"He's got nothing to do with it!" she said, blushing. "I have a test today! I've missed too many days already"

"Then why do you look like a tomato?"

"I don't!"

"Will you two stop this nonsense." Kagome's grandfather said as he put his bowl down. "If it's not one thing it's another. I'll just call your school and tell them you're sick again. What's the harm?"

"She's been out too much, papa," said Kagome's mom. "I for one would prefer that Inu-yasha wait until she comes back this afternoon at the very least."

"Mom," Sota said, tugging his mother's sleeve.

"One minute sweety,"

"Mom, someone's at the door. Can't you hear the bell?"

"Oh my, who could it be," Kagome's mom said as she got up and went to the door.

--------------Scene Break------------

Mai pulled up to a stop when she spotted Tristan's car. It was parked at the stairs of some local shrine. _'So this is where the girl lives',_ Mai thought as she parked her car and got out.

"At least it's not the Trump Tower," she joked out loud. "But still, if I'm going to fight for Joey, I need to see what my competition looks like." And she ascended the stairs.

--------------Scene Break-------------

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi," Joey said. "Has Kagome left for school yet?"

"No, Joey," she replied loudly, "It's so nice to see you again. Would you like to come in for a minute? She'll be out soon."

"Okay, where's she at?" he said as he stepped inside to the nicely decorated house. It was a lot nicer than his and his dad's apartment anyway.

"She's in the kitchen, but she'll be out shortly."

"Alright." He sat down on the couch as Mrs. Higurashi left the room. Joey looked around. The room was full of oild antiques and knick- knacks. Relics from forgotten days, and ages past. Before long, he saw Kagome come in quickly, a smile on her beautiful, radiant face. He stood up immediately, and said, eagerly, "Hey! Good morning. What's-"

'Good morning Joey," Kagome said, rushing and taking hold of his arm. "This is such a great surprise! Shouldn't we be going?"

"What's the rush?" he asked, gently pulling her away from the door. "We ain't late or nothing."

"I know," she said with a nervous laugh, "but, uh- " Before she could say anything further, an angry voice shouted at them.

"Where do you think you're going?! We're not done talking about this! And get this stupid hat off my head!"

Joey looked, and coming through the hallway, followed by Kagome's family, was the guy who Kagome argued with last night. He had on the same cap, but this time his clothes were weird. He was wearing a red kimono.

"You again?" said Joey, getting ticked. "What are you doin here in Kagome's house? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Inu-yasha works here, as my apprentice," Kagome's grandfather said, "He helps me run the shop and care for the grounds."

"You big fat liar," Inu-yasha grumped.

"Keep quiet," Kagome's grandpa nudged, "How else an I supposed to explain you?"

"Oh, I get it," said Joey, stepping forward, in between Kagome and this Inu-what's his face. "You think that just because you work here, you can mess around with the boss's granddaughter?"

"What are you babbling about?" Inuyasha snarled. "We're not messing around. I happen to have very deep feelings for Kagome." "What a load," Joey said. "I've heard all about you, man. You get jealous when she sees someone better for her, and then you go sneaking around behind her back! Guys like you make me sick when you take advantage of sweet girls like Kagome."

"Inu-yasha's not like that," Souta said, defensively, "Inu-yasha's my hero! And he looks out for Kagome, making sure bad people don't hurt her, and being there for her when she's in trouble. He's her best friend!"

_Th'at's right,'_ she said to herself, remembering all she and Inu-yasha have been through, '_We have always stuck together_.'

"Well let me tell you something," Joey said, taking Kagome's hand, blocking her from the white haired thug, " She don't need a dog like you to tell her what to do, or to run her life!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"I called you a dog," answered Joey, "And it's true. You're nothing but a lyin, no good dog. Come on, Kagome," he said, leading her out the door.

"A_dog_ am I!?! I'll show you a_ DOG_! YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Inu-yasha cried as he charged at Joey. Joey let go of Kagome, pushing her out of the way, and ducked, just as Inu-yash made a swing at his head, slicing through the boy's jacket instead.

When Joey looked up, he saw Inu-yasha's hat on the floor, and then, he looked up higher, at the intense, raging yellow eyes, the snarling fangs, and the pricked back dog ears!

"What? Joey stammered, "What the heck are you?!"

"You're worst nightmare!" said Inu-yasha. Then Joey looked at the freak's hands. Those weren't nails. Those were claws! And they were getting longer! 'What the heck is this?' Joey thought.

"Inu-yash, STOP!" Kagome said, getting in between in front of Joey. What was she doing? This monster could tear her to shreds!

"I've had enough of this guy," said Inu-yasha. "You're coming with me, now," he said, grabbing her up, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Kagome yelled. "Are you nuts?!"

"Let her go, you freak!!" shouted Joey, coming out of his shock at what was happening.

"Feh. So long, pretty boy!" shouted Inu-yasha as he leaped through the door, carrying Kagome out with him, kicking and calling him every name under the sun.

-------------Scene Break-------------

They had been waiting a few minutes after Joey had gone in. Yugi was fascinated by the old shrine, now a shop and a house. He loved old places like this. They held so much history. Before he could muse much longer, he heard a voice call out to the.

"Hey you guys."

Yugi turned, and said, with Tristan and Tea, "Mai!"

"Hey," Mai said back to them, acting friendly. "How are you guys? It's been a while."

"It sure has," said Yugi. "We haven't seen you since Battle City."

'I know. What are you doing here anyway," she asked.

"We're waiting for a friend," said Tea. "What about you?"

"Oh, I, uh, just came to get a good luck charm. For luck." Mai said nervously.

"Mai, I've never known you to trust to luck," said Yugi, sensing a lie.

" I, uh, have a duel today and I wanted to get something, just as a little boost of confidence. A bracelet or something, you know," Mai said, sticking with her story..

"Come on, Mai," Yugi said, "You can tell us why you're here. We're your friends."

"It's, well, complicated," she admitted.

Before they could get anything else from here, they heard voices from the house.

"Put me down! Are you nuts!"

"Let her go, you freak!!"

"Feh. So long, pretty boy!" Then, suddenly, a creature that looked half human, half dog came running out of the shrine with Kagome over his shoulder, and Joey was chasing them.

"Joey?!" yelled Yugi. "What's going on?"

"What is that?!" exclaimed Tea.

"Stop him!" Joey shouted over his shoulder, "That monster's kidnapping Kagome!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the others followed Joey and the monster to the mini shrine. They saw it carry Kagome down the well, but when they got to it, there was nothing there.

"Where'd they go?" said Joey, sounding angry, scared, and frustrated, looking around in every corner. "They couldn't have just disappeared."

'There's something funny about this well," said Yugi, pointing, "I see a weird light around it."

"I don't see anything," said Tea.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"Positive. Let's go." Yugi said as he exchanged places with Yami. "This way!" he ordered as he and Joey jumped into the well, followed by Tristan, Tea, and Mai. But as soon as Yugi's feet touched the bottom of the well, the ground seemed to vanish out from under them! They were floating through some weird tunnel, surrounded by purple, pink, and white light.

"Yugi!" Tea cried, "What's going on!?"

"Where the heck are we?!" Tristan asked.

"What have you gotten me into this time, Yugi?" Mai demanded.

"This is a time portal," Joey stated. Yugi/Yami looked over at his friend. His voice had changed again! And for a brief moment, so had his clothes! Maybe it was the disruption in the time space continuum, or maybe it was the power of the Millennium Key, which he felt surging in his backpack, but for an instant, Joey was transformed into a man with flowing white robes and gold gauntlets on his arms. Then, in the blink of an eye, Joey was Joey again. What was this? Sorcery?

After a what seemed both a life time and a singular second, the five duelists were back in what seemed to be a normal, dried up well. They looked around, got their bearings.

"Are we still here?" Tea asked.

"No," Yugi/Yami said, "Look around you. The well is different."

"He's right," Tristan said, "These vines weren't here before."

"Neither were these bones," Yugi/Yami said squatting down and picking up a femur bone

"Bones!?!" Joey and the girls screamed. They immediately started grabbing and fighting for the vines, wanted desperately to get out of this well.

After they had calmed down, they finally managed to climb out. They had expected to be in an old shrine, but instead, they were in a forest, and dozens of butterflies were flapping their wings, having been startled by the sudden appearance of humans.

"This is so creepy, guys," Tea said

"Where are we?" Mai asked.


	6. Chapter 5: Complicated

Chapter 5  
  
Complicated  
  
"Inu--yasha, you jerk! Put me down! I have school to go to!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Not with HIM you don't," Inu-yasha said, as he and Kagome jumped out of the well together.  
  
She flailed her arms and kicked at his chest, threatening, "Inu-yasha, don't make me say the word!"  
  
"Say it all you want," Inu-yasha said, grinning from ear to ear, "But I won't let that Joey guy marry you!"  
  
"No one said we getting married!" Kagome screamed, blushing, "We just went out on one date!"  
  
"Oh it starts that way," Inu-yasha growled just thinking about it, "But before you know it, you're having his kids, sitting around, getting fat, and not hunting Jewel Shards or feeding me Ramen!"  
  
"You are so selfish!" Kagome yelled.  
  
--------------Scene Break----------------  
  
"Where are we?" Mai asked as she, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey looked around at the strange forest they were standing in.  
  
"Is this real?" asked Tea, stepping forward, looking for any sign of the shrine that should be there.  
  
"It's real, Tea," said Yami/Yugi. "I can't quite explain it, but I feel as though we are still in Tokyo, yet we aren't."  
  
"Don't talk in riddles, man," said Joey impatiently. "We can't possibly be anywhere near Tokyo. Besides, we gotta save Kagome, and there's no sign of where that beast took her."  
  
"There is, Joey," said Yami/Yugi, "We just can't see it. But I may have something that can help us." He took the back pack off his shoulders, set it down, and took out the Millennium Ring.  
  
"How did you know to pack that?" asked Tea.  
  
"When I woke up this morning, I felt that I would need the Millennium Items, so I packed them."  
  
"We can use the Ring to find Kagome?" asked Tristan. "But, I thought only Bakura could use that."  
  
"As Pharaoh, I have authority over all the Items," replied Yami/Yugi. "They're powers are mine to control."  
  
"Well then let's stop flappin our gums and get goin." said Joey.  
  
"We will, Joey. But if you plan to help her, you must calm down."  
  
"Yugi's right," said Mai, "You can't go in fighting with no idea how you're going to beat that dog monster."  
  
"Fine, I'll calm down," said Joey, shoving his hands in his pockets. His feet shuffling in urgency  
  
"Alright," said Yami/Yugi. He closed his eyes, and calling up the ancient powers within him, he held out the Ring. "Millennium Ring," he said in a commanding voice, "Guide us to our friend Kagome. Help us find the right path!" Then, the prongs on the Ring pointed left, through the thickest part of the forest.  
  
"This way!" said Yami/Yugi, going in the direction the Ring was leading them. The others followed close, but Joey was soon running beside Yami/Yugi. The Game King looked at his loyal friend, and saw the look of anger and determination on his face. He prayed that if they had to fight that creature, that Joey would be careful.  
  
-------------Scene Break------------  
  
Inu-yasha had taken Kagome back to the hut they all now shared near the forest. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were glad to see her back, and Kagome missed them too, but she was mad at Inu-yasha. What he did was dangerous and stupid.  
  
"Why did you do that?" she demanded the han-you.  
  
"Fine thanks I get for bringing you home!" he shouted back. "We need you here to find jewel shards. Besides, you think I'm gonna let that sleaze bag back in your time have his hands all over you? He was pawing you before I got in there!"  
  
"He was just holding my hand, and he was taking me to school! And he's not a sleaze bag! His name's Joey, and he's a nice guy!"  
  
"Yeah right." Inu-yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"He is," Kagome said again. "And what you did was stupid, Inu-yasha. You were acting just like Kouga!"  
  
"What? I'm nothing like that mangy wolf!"  
  
"Really? Then tell me, Inu-yasha, what does he do every time he sees you with me?"  
  
"What I did was completely different! He grabs you and carries you off cause he thinks you're his woman. I did it cause- uh. Cause-"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"D-----" Inu-yasha said softly. 'He realized I was right', Kagome thought. 'At least he's not a total idiot.'  
  
"Well," said Inu-yasha, "It was all Miroku's fault!" he siad, pointing at the monk, "He's the one who told me to go after you."  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome asked, looking over at Miroku. Sango justr crossed her arms, and glared at him, as if to say 'what were you thinking?'  
  
"I was misinformed," Miroku said defensively,  
  
"Whatever," Sango said, and slapped him upside his head.  
  
"Joey thinks you kidnapped me" Kagome siad, getting back to berating Inu-yasha "Well, you're mom or somebody can tell him different. Then, when you go back gain, you can confirm it."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell him?!"  
  
"I don't know! Tell him he dreamed the whole thing!"  
  
"He's not stupid, Inu-yasha. No one would fall for that!"  
  
"Then you come up with something!"  
  
"Inu-yasha, Kagome," said Shippo, tugging at Inu-yasha's pant leg.  
  
"What!?" everyone yelled.  
  
"There are people coming out of the woods. They're in weird clothes, like Kagome's. "  
  
"What?" said Kagome. She went through the door, and saw Joey, Yugi, and the others coming out of the woods. She was beyond surprised to see any of them here, in Feudal Japan. How had they gotten there? Could it be they came through the well? But that was impossible! No one could pass through the well unless they were part demon, or had a Jewel shard.  
  
-----------Scene Break------------  
  
As they exited the forest, Joey and Yugi were surprised to see a village rising up before them. And standing in front of a hut, nearest to the forest, was Kagome.  
  
"Joey!" she cried out, smiling, as she started running to him.  
  
"Kagome!" Joey cried out, seeing her coming towards him. "You're okay!"  
  
As they neared, Joey could not stop contain his relief. He vowed then and there to never let anyone come between them again. He would protect her from anything.  
  
His joy was short lived, though. As they were mere feet away, Yugi shouted out, "Joey! Look out!"  
  
"That monster's behind her!" screamed Tea.  
  
Joey looked over Kagome's shoulder, and saw Inu-yasha charging at them, his claws extended. "Kagome, get down!" Joey yelled as he dove, and pushed her down, covering her body from Inu-yasha's attack, just barely missing those claws himself. After a minute, Joey rose a bit, and let Kagome sit up. He looked her over, checking for any sign of injury, and asked, "Are you okay? Did that thing hurt you?"  
  
"I'm alright Joey." she said, looking into his eyes. "But, what-?"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Inu-yasha. "What do you think you're doing on top of her?!"  
  
"THAT DOES IT!" screamed Joey, getting up, guarding Kagome from this demon. "You can tear me apart, but as long as I breath, you won't get near Kagome!"  
  
"Fine by me!" shouted Inu-yasha as he came charging again. Joey closed his eyes, prepared to meet his death, not regretting that it was for a girl like Kagome. Then he heard two voices shouting.  
  
"Inu-yasha," said the male voice, "Stop this madness!"  
  
"Kagome!" said the girl's voice. "Stop him!"  
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome cried out. There was a loud thud, and Joey opened his eyes. Inu-yasha was face down on the ground, and couldn't get up!  
  
"What happened?" he said, unbelieving that this beast was defeated, and that he was still alive.  
  
"I told him to behave." Kagome said, getting up and putting her hand on Joey's arm. She looked up into his eyes again, and asked him sweetly, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, but," he said, looking from her to Inu-yasha, who was starting to get up, "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's complicated," she said, "but basically, as long as he wears those prayer beads, I say a word, and he's subdued"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Darn it!" said In-yasha, on his feet again. "You know that kills my back! And what are you doing looking at her like that!"  
  
"Like this," said Kagome. "Sit, boy!" With a flash and a thud, Inu-yasha was down again, groaning with pain.  
  
"Whoa," said Joey, "cool."  
  
"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Kagome said, forcing Inu-yasha deeper into the ground. "He should be stuck that way for a while."  
  
"Joey!" hollered Tea. His friends were coming to them, as amazed as he was at what had transpired.  
  
"It seems things were switched," observed Yugi, with a light chuckle. "We came with Joey to rescue you, Kagome, but You rescued Joey instead."  
  
"I could have done that anytime," she said smiling  
  
"Kagome," Joey said, pulling away a bit. "Did you know he looked like this?"  
  
"Well, um," she said, looking down, "Yes."  
  
"Then, why did-?"  
  
"He was never a danger to you, was he, Kagome?" asked Yugi.  
  
Kagome looked at them all, a look of shame and fear in her eyes. "No. He'd never hurt me." she said softly.  
  
"Then why did he bring you here" Tea asked.  
  
"Because," Kagome said, " He loves me." Then, she looked around at them, and continued, "I fell down the well, and landed here, in the Feudal Era. I released him from an enchanted sleep, so he could save this village from a monster. Then, I found out that a sacred Jewel was born inside me, and it could give power to anyone who possessed it. Then, when a demon tried to take the jewel, I accidentally shattered it, and now I have to find the shards, before someone else does and uses it for evil."  
  
"But why are you with him?" Joey asked, pointing to Inu-yasha. He was so confused. Why had she lied to him?  
  
"The necklace binds him to me. We're helping each other find the shards. I can see the shards, and when I locate them, he fights whoever has them."  
  
"Then," Joey said, looking behind her, seeing a young man in dark robes, a girl dressed in old farming clothes, and a child with a fox tail coming up behind them. "Are those-?"  
  
"Yes," she said, her voice getting quieter. "They're my friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They're helping us, too."  
  
"Kagome," Joey said, looking at her again. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"  
  
"I, " she said, looking down. "I couldn't. I want thngs to be normal with you, Joey. I have such a complicated life. I wanted things with you to be simple."  
  
"Why? Kagome, look at me! Why didn't you-"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to think I was a freak!" she said, looking at him in tears. "You wouldn't have believed me. You would have thought I was crazy or something. Now, you probably think I'm just some lying witch!"  
  
"What? No! Kagome, I'd never think that of you," Joey said, lying himself. "Trust me, I've seen enough weird stuff in my life time to believe pretty much anything."  
  
She looked at him, looking so guilty and sad, then, she put her arms around him, buried her head in his chest, and said, "Joey, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" He looked down at the top of her head, and hugged her back.  
  
"It's ok. I understand." he pushed her away, just to look at her face as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "I mean, we've go some secrets, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then please," Sango interrupted, "Come with us inside, and we'll all have everything out in the open." The group began to head for the hut, Kagome walking with Joey. Her head rested against his shoulder as they walked arm in arm. Joey couldn't stop from thinking that she was an amazing girl.  
  
'And she's mine', thought Joey.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Inu-yasha from his immobile position on the ground. "What the heck are you doing?! You can't just leave me here like this! Hey!"  
  
------------Scene Break-------------  
  
As the day grew on into the afternoon, the new group of friends shared their stories, leaving out no detail. Soon, they all knew of Kagome and her friends' fight against the demon, Naraku, as well as the quest for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. And they also knew about Yugi's puzzle, the spirit Yami, and the on going quest to collect all the Millennium Items, and keep the world from plunging into chaos.  
  
It was all very complicated on both parties, but once all the facts were stated, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. But Kagome was still amazed. She had feared that Joey wouldn't want to be with her anymore if he found out about her double life, but now she was relieved. They had more in common than she'd realized, and that just made things so much better! Plus, having her secret shared with others who she trusted was a huge relief.  
  
In the late afternoon, they all sat together, eating some of the food Kagome had left behind from her last trip. She ate a cup of soup, and was sitting next to Joey. It would have been heaven if Inu-yasha wasn't on her left, and if Mai wasn't crowding Joey on their right. She knew she shouldn't have been worried about Mai, though. She figured out that Mai was the girl Joey had liked before they had met; the girl who broke his heart. And since Joey said he was over Mai, Kagome shouldn't have cared if Mai was with them. But she did care, a little. After all, Inu-yasha had told her he cared about her millions of times, and when Kikyo came back, he dropped her like a hot potato to go back to his first love.  
  
But that was all a moot point. Joey wasn't anything like Inu-yasha. She trusted him, and she cared about him deeply. Nothing would spoil this for Kagome.  
  
"You know," Tea said suddenly, "This place is really beautiful. I mean, all the trees, and the simplicity of the village. It's so different form our time."  
  
"I know what you mean," added Tristan. "It's different from a place filled with buildings made of steel and glass."  
  
"I would think that such a place would be magical," said Sango. "I've never heard of one having windows or doors made of glass untill Kagome told me what her world was like."  
  
"I agree with Sango," said Miroku. "A time with such wonders is very intriguing to us. I would like to come to your time, someday. Especially to meet more angels, like Lady Tea and Lady Mai."  
  
"Oh, no." whispered Kagome, slurping some noodles.  
  
"What?" Joey whispered back.  
  
"Just wait. He's at it again."  
  
"By the way," said Miroku slyly, "I was wondering if either of you enchanting angels would do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" screeched Mai and Tea. Tristan burst out laughing, Joey tried to hold back his snickering, and poor Yugi choked on his noodles. Everyone else was laughing as Tea and Mai immediately began hitting and kicking Miroku. Kagome was used to him asking girls that; it was his quirk. He was harmless, but it still made some women very angry. She stopped laughing, though, when she looked at Yugi. He was the Yugi from school again, though earlier he was the Yugi that was controlled by the spirit, Yami. She knew it was confusing and hard being someone's reincarnation. But she didn't have to deal with sharing a body with Kikyo. She was Kagome, no matter what. But Yugi had two parts f him, and neither was completely whole without the other. And to add to that, Yugi was obviously in love with Tea. Any girl can pick up on the vibe Yugi made when he was with Tea. But, remembering the other night at the club, Kagome wondered if Yami loved Tea too. And who was Tea in love with, if she loved either of them?  
  
'Oh well', she decided. 'It's none of my business anyway.'  
  
"Speaking of our time," little Yugi said, "how do we get home, Kagome? I figure that the Puzzle brought us here, but how do we go back?"  
  
"It's actually easy," Kagome said, "Just go back to the well and jump in. If the Puzzle's magic made it work before, it should work now, too."  
  
"Well, then," Yugi said, cleaning up from where he'd been eating, "We should be getting back. Our families must be worried sick."  
  
"Okay," said Kagome, "I'll come with you."  
  
"Wait," interjected Inu-yasha. "You just got here. Why are you going back now?"  
  
"Because I have to make up the test you made me miss today, and I got to pack some supplies. We're almost out of extra food and first aid stuff. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, like I'd told you before."  
  
"Fine, but if you're late, I'm coming to get you. And I'd better not catch you goofing off with your new pretty boy."  
  
"Hey," said Joey, getting mad.  
  
"Both of you, back off. I'll come back, Inu-yasha, don't worry." With that, she and the other time travelers started walking to the well.  
  
--------------Scene Break------------  
  
After the teens from the future had returned to their time, Joey began to mull over everything that had happened. He knew Kagome needed to go back to the Feudal Era, but he was scared. They were up against such frightening and powerful beings; what would happen if she got hurt? Or worse. He couldn't bear the though of losing Kagome. It would tear him apart. He came to his decision as they were walking down the Shrine steps. But he couldn't keep his decision from his friends.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, seriously. "I'm going with her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Yugi.  
  
"When Kagome goes back in time tomorrow," Joey explained. "I'm going to follow her. I know you're gonna tell me that I shouldn't, but I care about her too much. I can't lose her.."  
  
"We know, man," said Tristan.  
  
"So if you're going, we're going." said Yugi.  
  
"Really?" asked Joey. "But, you guys could get hurt, and- "  
  
"Yeah," said Tea. "But we'd be the worst friends on earth if we let you go alone. Besides, we've beaten soul stealers and evil Spirits dozens of times. We can handle a few irate demons."  
  
"But-" Joey started.  
  
"Wait a sec," Mai interrupted, "I'm you're friend, too, Joey. I'm going too."  
  
"But, Mai-"  
  
"I know we have our past," she said, "But I also know that you've made your decision, and all I can do is support it. Besides, you think I trust you not to get killed? I'm going, and that's that."  
  
"Wow," Joey said. All he could say to such loyalty was, "Wow."  
  
--------------Scene Break--------------  
  
Unseen in the forest, in the Feuding States Era, a menacing being had watched the entire episode that had played out. He heard all that these new time travelers had said, and knew their minds and hearts as well. He chuckled at the young fools. To bring such power here was a folly, for them. He knew the importance and the strength these Millennium Items would bring his Master, along with the Shikon Jewel. If he possessed all these things, he would be unstoppable. All the servant had to do was manipulate these pawns. Indeed, he didn't have to do much. The roots of jealously were already planted. All he needed to do was feed them. But first, "I must bring this news to the Master," he said retreated to the shadows.  
  
---------------Authors' Note---------------  
  
SirLarry: In early planning stages of this story, we decided to cut out the character Li Zhou, since this was a 'pilot episode' of what we had deamed 'The Chaos Series', and had always planned for the spirit of the Millennium Ring to be one of Naraku's evil reincarnations. But we thought that going that deep into the story would really spoil things, so we decided to leave that off for another episode.  
  
Bluerain: Now that we've brought the concept back into the story, we hope things will make more sense, like why Li Zhou was sent to Egypt in the first place, and locked inside the Ring. Besides, we wanted to add something for you Bakura fans.  
  
Now, it's 'Be Kind To Authors Day' so review! Please, we beg you!!!! Even if you don't like it, we want to know, so we can make it better! That's all we want! 


	7. Chapter 6: Falling

------------------**Authors' Note**------------- 

With this chapter, we had to cut things short, leaving out stuff that we really, really wanted to do because it wasn't exactly coherent with the story, so we asked you fans to help out. This time around, though,. We are going to add in some stuff that's mostly about Yugioh, including a cut out scene with Rebecca (that nauseatingly cute kid who's really in love with Yugi, and makes Tea jealous). Now, on with the mush- we mean, adventure!

Chapter 6

Falling

As he awoke that morning, Yugi looked out his window, in the direction of Tokyo, and the Sunset Shrine. What Joey was going to do was dangerous, but he was doing it for someone he cared for. That should have calmed Yugi's fears, but it didn't. It made them worse.

"_What troubles you, Yugi?"_ asked the voice of Yami. "_Is it Joey's decision_?"

"Yes, Yami. I know he wants to protect Kagome, but what about him? He's only a human. He can't protect her from these monsters and warriors that are after the jewel shards."

"_True, but he also loves Kagome, and love can give one great strength."_

"Love? But, he only met her two days ago."

"_Yugi, one cannot guess what brought them together, nor why Joey has fallen in love so quickly, but I sense that the bond is strong, and a true one. And in any case, since he is our friend, we can only watch out for him."_

"You think of Joey as you're friend, too?"

"_Of course. He reminds me of someone I once knew, long ago. Though I do not remember much of my true past, Yugi, I do remember that I had a friend who was like Joey: loyal, good hearted, and willing to go to the extreme for those he cared for."_

"Wow. I guess Joey is like that. Thank you, Yami. I feel a little better about things now." And as the spirit went back into the puzzle to rest, Yugi looked at the Millennium Items that were already in his pack. He should put them back in the lockbox, but since they needed them before, maybe they would be needed again. So, he got a second pack, and put the Items in it, plus a few changes of clothes, some bagged and canned foods, and his Decks, and his Duel disk.

------------Scene Break-------------

Meanwhile, Yugi's friends were also preparing for the journey. Packing similar supplies, baring different things for Mai and Tea, they all packed their cards and disks. What these would provide, other than means of entertainment, they did not know, but the thought of just these creature comforts was assuring to them all.

------------Scene Break-------------

Kagome waited on the corner for Tristan's car. This morning, to avoid any unexpected visitors, Joey had called ahead and told her that they were picking her up that morning, and also giving her a lift home that afternoon. She appreciated the gesture. She would have a lot of walking to do later in the past, and a break would be good.

And it made her heart break a little to have to say good bye to Joey and the others. She told them yesterday that she did this all the time, but she said it casually, for their benefit. The truth was, she faced near death experiences everyday when she was hunting shards; she almost did die a few times. She didn't know if the next day was just another day, or her last. But she wouldn't scare her new friends. She wanted this day to be a good one. She would spend as much time with them, especially Joey, as she could.

Soon, she heard a car horn honk, and saw Joey waving his hand out of the window of a red Honda. She waited till they pulled up, then got in. As she was putting on the seat belt, she noticed that she and Joey were the only ones in the back seat, and that everyone else was quiet. What was keeping them so solemn? Could it be that they had seen through her carefree words yesterday afternoon? Had they guessed the truth?

"Hey guys?" she asked. "What's wrong? Why are you all so quiet?"

"Kagome," Joey said, turning to her, "I gotta tell you something."

"Yes?" she said, nervously. What could he want to say that made him look so serious? So somber?

"I've been thinking about this, and, I'm not letting you go back in time alone."

"What? Joey, I've done this a bunch of times, you don't have to worry."

"But what if something happens to you, Kagome? What if you get hurt?"

"I've gotten hurt before. It's nothing that I can't handle. What's the real reason you don't want me going back? Are you afraid of my feelings for Inu-yasha?"

"Kagome, I can't stand being separated from you." Joey said, leaning in closer.

"What?" she asked, as she backed up against the door. What was he saying? What was going on?

"I mean, I know we got different lives, and I'm not clingy or nothing, but, whenever you're not right here, beside me, I think about you. In fact, I think about you all the time. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I-I don't know what to say, Joey." she said quietly.

"Then just listen," Joey continued. "You're one of the best things to ever happen to me, Kagome. After knowing what it's like to be with you, I don't want to be witout you."

"Wrap it up, love birds," said Tristan, almost ruining the moment.

"Anyway," Joey said, giving a brief angry glance to Tristan, "what I'm tying to say is, Kagome, I, uh, I... " Kagome saw his hands trembling. She felt so sorry that he was so nervous. She reached out, and took his hands in hers. Then, they both looked at their hands, then, their eyes met. Kagome realized that Joey's hands weren't shaking anymore. She squeezed his hands, and he squeezed back.

"I love you, Kagome." he said softly.

"Joey, I-" she started to say.

"Oh," said Tea in the front seat, breaking the magical moment. "This is so romantic! I think I'm going to cry!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Tristan, jokingly.

"Can it, goof ball," said Joey. The moment had passed, but not entirely. Joey and Kagome were still holding hands. Kagome felt like she was in a dream, holding that strong yet gentle hand.

-----------Scene Break-----------

They were still holding hands when they got out at school. The sight did not go unnoticed. Word spread like wild fire. Kagome had dropped her bad boy for Joey Wheeler, from Domino High. By lunch time, everyone knew that Higurashi and Wheeler were a couple. And the rumor was confirmed when the two sweethearts were seen in the halls, the blond tough guy's arm draped over the sweet, shy girl's shoulders. And everyone agreed, they made quite a cute couple indeed.

-------------Scene Break------------

Yugi and the others were heading for their first class of the day. Joey was sullen, having to part with Kagome even for a few hours before lunch and gym, but they tried to cheer him up with offerings of his favorite candy bars.

"It's not like she's down the well already," Tristan reminded him.

"But I feel so empty!" Joey said, taking on.

"Can it, already," Tea said, "It was romantic in the car, but now it's just pathetic."

"Yeah, it's like that kid who used to hang around on Yugi's shoulder." Tristan said.

"Don't remind me of that brat!" Tea said, steaming with jealousy at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember her," Joey said, "Short, blond hair, glasses, kinda like that girl over there," he said, pointing to a shirt girl up ahead. All four blinked, then looked again. Oh no! It couldn't be! But it was. And she saw them.

"Yugi!" the girl called joyfully, skipping towards the four friends.

"Rebecca?" Yugi said, looking as scared as a dear in headlights, with Tea burning up with jealousy behind him. "Rebecca, what are you doing here?" he asked as she embraced him tightly.

"I skipped grades," Rebecca giggled, "All the way to tenth grade, just to be with you, Yugi."

"Gosh, I'm flattered, Rebecca," Yugi said as he tried to prix the girl off him, "It must have taken you a lot of hard work to get placed in tenth grade."

"I stayed up nights at a time,. Doing nothing but studying and extra credit work, and all the while, I had this picture of you to inspire me," she said, holding up a picture of Yugi at a tournament, "Along with the card you gave me; The Ties of Friendship."

"You still got that old thing?" Joey asked, "Man I remember when Yugi won that at Duelist Kingdom. I still don't know why you gave it up, Yuge."

"You should be on my side," Rebecca said to Joey, "The first thing I heard when I came here was how you and some other tenth grader skipped school yesterday to be alone."

"Wha- What?!" Joey stammered. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, cut it out it's all over school," Rebecca said.

------------Scene Break------------

"They're saying WHAT?!" Kagome cried.

"They're saying you two laid out yesterday to go on a romantic trip to the Motel 7," Yuka said, while the girls were hanging out in gym class.

"That's stupid," Kagome said, "I didn't go to a motel with anybody!"

"Then why were you both out yesterday?" Ayumi inquired.

"Uh, dysentery," Kagoem said, thinking quickly.

"Heard it before, try something else," said Yuka.

"Food poisoning?" Kagome suggested.

"We all ate the same thing two nights ago," Ayumi said, "Just admit that there's something going on between you and Joey, and we'll leave you alone."

"Besides, we have more important matters to deal with," Eri said, "Like who's the new kid who's going after Yugi?"

------------Scene Break-----------

"She won't leave me alone," Yugi complained as he and the guys tossed around a basketball, "She follows me everywhere. Math, English, History. She doesn't even have History on her curriculum, and she was in MY class! And she keeps slipping me creepy notes," Yugi said, taking one out of pocket. He handed it to Joey and Tristan.

"'Dear Yugi, I think about you every night," Joey read out loud, "I love you so much, I can hardly breath, In fact, I sometimes loose consciousness. But when I regain consciousness, I think about you even more. In fact, last night, I nearly suffocated in bed thinking about you.' You're right, man, she is nuts."

"I'm just glad she doesn't have gym class with us." Yugi said, wading up the note.

"Oh Yugi!" Rebecca called in a singsong voice.

"Oh no!" Yugi said, looking around for the menace, "Hide me!" he got behind Tristan, and cowered.

"Get a hold of yourself, Yugi," Tristan, "It's just a girl."

"A creepy stalker girl!" Yugi said, shivering, "She'll try to snip off pieces of my soon, I just know it!"

"Well I had thought of it," Rebecca said. Yugi jumped. She had been standing right behind him. "But I thought that was just silly."

"Rebecca, I'm really flattered that you admire me, but I like you as a friend." Yugi tried to reason.

"Oh, wow, Yugi! You really like me!" Rebecca squealed as she threw her arms around him. "Oh. Yugi! You've made me so happy!"

Meanwhile, Tea had witnessed everything from where she was sitting with Kagome and her friends at the bleachers.

"Why that little-!!" Tea seethed.

"Chill it, Tea,." Kagome warned her. "It's just a crush."

"Crush, nothing!" Tea wailed. "I'll crush her! Rebecca!" she yelled as she stormed across the gym. "Take your hands off Yugi, NOW!"

"Why?" Rebecca sneered, "You want him?"

"What!?" Tea gasped, "Listen, he's tried to tell you nicely that's he's not interested."

"Quite, the opposite," Rebecca said, squeezing the boy, "Yugi said he likes me."

"As a friend, Rebecca," Yugi reminded her.

"You mean, you don't like?" Rebecca asked, looking at Yugi, pouting, "You don't want me around?"

"It's not that!" Yugi said, trying to keep her from crying, "I do like you, but just as a friend. I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet."

"You're not?" Tea said, nearly tearing up herself.

"Oh great, now you got them both cryin'" Joey said. "I know how to settle this; with a good old fashioned Duel. Tristan, go get the Jello, the girls are gonna wrestle."

"Not even in your dreams!" Tea shouted.

Kagome stomped over, grabbed Joey by the ear, and dragged him off to the bleachers., saying, "You're sitting on the sidelines."

"Oh Yugi," Eri asked, grabbing Yugi's arm, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, "I guess I'm just let them duel."

"Then it's settled; we're dueling for Yugi," Tea said. "If I win, you leave Yugi alone."

"Fine, but if I win, Yugi's mine." Rebecca said. The girls got their decks and disks out, and faced off for their duel, Rebecca going first.

"I think you'll find my deck is a little different from the last time I faced any of you guys," said the girl as she drew her hand. "First, I'm going to play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in defense mode," she said as the image of a masked monk, carrying prayer beads, appeared in the middle of the gym. Everyone around them stopped as the duel got under way. "And next, I'll play Card of Safe return, and lay two cards face down."

"My turn," Tea said, loking at her hand. She drew a card from her deck, and said, "I play Mudora, in defense mode," and a human looking creature wearing Egyptian golden battle armor, and carrying a Scimitar, appeared, "And I lay two cards face down on the field."

"That's it?" Rebecca asked. "Two little cards and 1800 point fairy? I can do way better. I draw, and play the Dark Elf," she said as the purple haired, tan skinned Elf maiden appeared, "And I pay 1000 life points to have her attack." As the wicked looking Elf charged, Tea flipped her trap card.

"Negate Attack," Tea said. A vortex appeared, and swallowed up the Dark Elf.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked, looking scared, "Where's my monster?"

"That's what Negate Attack does," Tea said, "It negates your attack, destroys your monster, and ends your Battle Phase. You now, it's my turn," Tea said, drawing a card. "And now I sacrifice Mudora to summon the Airknight Parashath," a large wing covered warrior appeared, and the onlookers gasped at the amazing sight of the great Knight. "And he has a special effect. When ever he attacks a defense position monster, You take battle damage. Now, Knight, attack Kycoo!" The fairy Knight drew his gleaming sword, and raised it high.

"That activates my trap!" Rebecca declared. Flip, Sakuretsu Armor!" Immediately, spiky, black armor encased the monk on Rebecca's field, and as the Fairy's sword fell, it shattered, and the Airknight disappeared. "You think you can beat me with silly fairies? I'm a genius! And Yugi will be mine!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yugi asked from the bleachers.

"Now, it's my turn," Rebecca continued, "I draw and play Gemini Elf," two elves appeared on the field, one with red hair, the other with blond, and they linked arms. "And without any monsters, you're wide open! Genini, And Kycoc in attack mode. Attack!" The monk threw his beads at Tea, and they wrapped around her, draining her life points. Then, the Gemin Elf twins each blasted her, draining more points.

"Tea's only got 300 left," Tristan observed.

"I didn't know these games could be so intense," Kagome said, cringing close to Joey.

"I now play, Soul of the Pure," Tea said, playing the magic card. Her life points went up to 1300. "Now, I play Arsenal Summoner," a man cloaked in violet appeared, "And I equip him with the Butterfly Dagger!" a dagger emblazoned with a bejeweled butterfly appeared in the Sumoner's hand, and he raised it high above him, to cast a spell.

"What's going on?!" Rebecca demanded.

"My Summoner os casting a spell, according to his special ability. He can bring one monster with the name, 'Guardian' in it to the field. And I choose, Guardian Elma!" A beautiful warrior woman, also carrying a Butterfly Dagger, appeared, and faced the Twin Elves. "Now, I equip her with Cestus of Dagla," Tea continued. A twisted weapon appeared in Elma's left hand, and Tea said, "Now, my monsters are stronger than yours. Attack," she commanded. Elma flew forward, and slashed through both of the Elves, while the Summoner stabbed the Ghost Destroyer. Rebecca's life points dropped to 3800.

"Yeah Tea!" Joey, Kagome, and Tristan cheered

"Nice move, Tea," Yugi said. Tea blushed. He was on her side!

"Oh, that does it!" Rebecca said, "No more playing around! I activate the trap, Solemn Wishes!"

"Solemn Wishes?" Yugi, "I know that card! It lets it controller gain 500 life points for every card they draw."

"That's right, Sweet Yugi" Rebecca said to him, "And now, I draw, and play Pot of Greed!" 1500 hundred points leaped onto Rebecca's counter as she drew two more cards. "Oh, how lucky! I play Kelbeck, equipped with the Gravity Axe! And he ahs his won special abilities!" the cycloptic metal monster appeared, an immense two headed axe clutched in it's hands. Then, a second, armored Dinosaur like creature appeared, wit a similar axe in it's hands. As it roared, and trashed it's two tails, Rebecca said, "Meet my Guaridan. His name's Grarl, and he's gonna chew your Elma up, and spit her out! Attack!" she shouted. Grarl lifted his axe, as did Kelbeck, and both monsters charged.

"I play Return of the Doomed!" Tea said, flippinmg the card. "I discard one card to bring back my Airknight, and equip him with the Silver Bow and arrow!" the Knight reappeared, and a bright bow and arrow formed in his hands. As Graral made to attack Elma, the Ariknight blocked it, and destroyed Grar with a swipe of his sword, and fired an arrow, destroying Kelbeck.  
"No!" Rebecca shouted as her monster vanished.

"And now that's my turn, I attack with all three!" Tea said, her monster each taking shots at Rebbeca's life points.

"No no no no no!" Rebecca whined as her points dropped to zero.

"That was so cool!" Kagome cheered as she leaped from her seat, and ran to hug Tea. The others folowed, each showering their friend with praise.

"You showed that squirt what's what!" Joey said, slapping Tea on the back.

"Thanks guys," Tea said, "But I only did for Yugi. Yugi?" she looked around. He wasn't there! Then, she looked, and saw Yugi kneeling in front of the crying Rebecca.

"I'm sorry you lost, Rebecca," Yugi said, "You were doing really well."

Rebecca sniffed, and said, "I didn't just lose a game. I lost you, Yugi." she whimpered.

"Awe, Rebecca, you didn't lose me. I'll always be your friend. And who knows, maybe when we're both older-"

"You'll go out with me?" Rebecca asked, her heart filled with hope.

"Um, sure, maybe." Yugis siad nervously.

"Just you wait, Yugi!" Rebecca said, jumping up. "I'm gonna grow up to be a fox you can't resist! And I'll duel Tea again! And win you back! I'll never give up, Yugi!" then, she started to skip away.

"That was weird," Tea said, walking over to Yugi.

"Are all Duels like that?" Kagome asked.

"I hope not," Eri said, "Because I'm dueling Tea next! As soon as I figure out this game," she said, thumbing through a card catalogue. The rest of the group groaned, and fell over.

------------Scene Break-----------

Inu-yasha waited near the well for Kagome. It was late in the afternoon, from what he could tell by the sun. He hated this waiting. It was annoying. But at least she wouldn't be with that Joey. He couldn't help but smile. During this time, she would realized what a idiot that blonde moron was and drop him like a hot potato.

"When the heck is she getting here?" he said aloud, getting cross.

His wait wasn't long though. After a few more minutes, he saw Kagome coming out of the well, with her usual over stuffed back pack. He started to get up to greet her, but then he saw someone else getting out of the well.

What was this?! It was that weirdo Joey and his friends! He saw them climbing out, one by one, until they were all out, and they were carrying packs too. What in hades did that girl think she was doing? Leading a camping trip?!

"What the h----- is this?!" he shouted as he came out of the trees.

"I came back," Kagome said defiantly, "Just like I said I would."

"I mean, why did you bring them?"

"They wanted to come. I tried to stop them, but they insisted."

"Besides," Joey said, stepping forward, "Do you think I'm gonna stand by and leave Kagome alone with you and that perv monk?"

"This isn't any of your concern, pretty boy," Inu-yasha spat back. "Besides, She's been traveling with us for over a year; why should now be any different?"

"Cool it, both of you," said Kagome. "Inu-yasha, you can't stop what's already been done. They're coming, but I made them promise that if there was any danger, they would stay out of the way, alright?"

"Feh," the han-you said. "What ever. They can do as they please."

"Glad you see it my way," said Kagome. "Come on guys, you can drop your things at the hut. It's this way."

This was going to be a long two weeks, Inu-yasha thought as he followed the troop of humans, keeping an eye on Kagome and Joey.

------------Scene Break------------

"Ha! Those fools," said the dark servant as he and his master watched Inu-yasha and his companions walking to the village.

"So care free now, so unsuspecting," said the Mater, "Soon, we shall strike, and we will find and take the jewels and what that young boy carries." Yes, he knew the smallest one carried the items. He could feel their power pulsing through the air, under the ground, in his very veins. He needed those things. Especially the pendant the boy had around his neck. It was the most powerful of them all.

"But I must plan, and wait," the master continued "I sense a great power in the boy. Yes, it is similar to what the miko, Kagome, has inside her. It is strong, and has great potential if tainted. Yet it could also destroy me."

"Speak not of such things, master," the servant said.

"Li Zhou," the dark master said, "Follow them, and listen to everything the say. You shall be my eyes and ears." Li Zhou bowed to his master, and transformed into a long, snake like root. Then, he slithrered away, after the Han-you and his new friends.

"Yes," the dark one said to himself, "I must wait. Wait for the jealousy to grow. When Inu-yasha's hate for that man is as intense as his love for the miko. And that woman, who's heart is so cold- I shall plant the seed in her as well. Then, all shall come into place. But I must watch, listen, and find out more about these powerful items. I must wait for Li Zhou."

-----------------Authors' Note---------------

SirLarry: Considering the good reviews we got from the original 'Chaos Effect', it stands to reason that we should be getting decent reviews for this Extended Edition. However, we have not had any reviews as of yet.

Bluerain: So please, please, if anyone is reading, please review, and tell us what you think. We love criticism and welcome ideas and opinions. We just want to know what you think, and if you don't like something, we'll fix it. That's the whole point of an Extended Edition; to fix the mistakes we made before, and make it better, for you the readers to enjoy.

Sir Larry: So, to reiterate:

SirLarry and Bluerain: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: My Girl

SirLarry: If you all remember, this was the first chapter in which I was given credit. 

Bluerain: Also, this is the chapter where Kouga makes an appearance, and when Joey is given the Key. We didn't change much in this chapter, except the removal of the scene where Joey's Yami does make a first true appearance. We hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 7

My Girl

Two weeks. Two weeks of walking through the country side, searching everywhere, and they found nothing. Not a hint of a jewel shard, not a sign of Naraku or his minions. Nothing! And to make things worse, Inu-yasha was babysitting these stupid teenagers from Kagome's time. He was getting sick and tired of listening to their stories about how Yugi or Mai or Joey (he especially hated the ones about Joey) won an idiotic card game against some snot-nosed brat or a spoiled rich jerk. So what if they went into some made up 'virtual' world, or battled some so called 'shadow game'! It was just a game, and those were just pieces of paper with weird drawings on them. What was the big deal?

"So I used Weeval's own card against him!" said Joey, as he told another of his stories. "And I got his rare Queen."

"Wow, Joey," said Kagome in aw, "That's amazing!"

"Yes," added Miroku, who was also listening to the story, "A great victory indeed."

"Feh," said Inu-yasha from the head of the caravan. "So what? Didn't you say the other day that Yugi had beat Weeval before."

"Yeah, what's that got to do with it?" Joey replied.

"Well, from what I can understand, this Weeval kid's confidence was shot when Yugi beat him, so pretty much anyone could have wiped the floor with him after that."

"What are you sayin?" Joey said, getting mad.

"That you won only cause your friend brought him down first." Inu-yasha said, bluntly. "Besides, it's just a stupid kid's game."

"Just a game? This ain't just a game, dog breath!"

"Feh."

"And I suppose you're any better, using your daddy's sword to fight second rate monsters? I've never even seen you take that sword out of the scabbard. let's see this 'steel cleaving fang'" And in a move faster than Inu-yash awould have given anyone credit for, Joey came up behind him and took the Tetsuseiga!

"Give that back!" Inu-yasha yelled, "No one touches that sword but me!"

Joey drew the sword, and looked at the rusted and chipped blade, first confused, then laughing, " This is it? This is what all that noise was about? This thing's supposed to kill a hundred you-kai in one stroke! It couldn't cut butter!" he laughed as Inu-yasha grabbed the sword and scabbard from Joey's hands.

"Do not trespass in the realm of his soul, my friend," Yugi/Yami said. "That sword obviously has an otherworldly power, and is deeply bound to Inu-yasha. You had best to leave his belongings alone."

"It's not a joke, Joey," Kagome added, very seriously. "That sword really is powerful. And he's saved our lives with it more times than I can count. So show it some respect."

"Ok, I'm sorry, Kagome," Joey said, putting his arm around Kagome (which made Inu-yasha angrier than when he'd taken the sword). " I'll be more respectful, since it saved your life."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," grumbled Inu-yasha as he took the lead again. 'At least things can't get worse,' he thought as they entered the shadow of the craggy mountains. This place looked familiar. Then again, in their travels, Inu-yasha, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo had gone over all most all of Japan. But he was getting a prickly sense from these rocks; his hair was beginning to stand on end. Where had he seen these rock formations before? Then, his nosed picked it up. That scent! That nauseating scent!

"D------ " Inu-yasha said, his hands flying to his sword. "Not him. Not now."

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said, "I sense shards, coming fast."

"I know. It's him."

"Wha-? Oh no." She said.

------------Scene Break-----------

"What?" said Joey "Who's comin?" Then, in a blur of brown, Kagome disappeared from Joey's side! What happened?! "Kagome!?" Joey shouted.

"Put me down, Kouga!" shouted Kagome's voice from ahead. Joey rushed up beside Inu-yasha, and was met with a strange sight.

Kagome was struggling in the arms of some guy! This weird punk was wearing what looked like animal skins, and had long black hair that was up in a pony tail. And weirder than that, he had a real tail of his own! But what made Joey mad was the hungry look in this freak's eyes, as it tried to hold on to Kagome.

"Well met, Kagome my love" said Kouga after Kagome had managed to get out of his grip. "What brings you back to my lands? Have you finally decided to dump mutt-face?"

"Watch it, wolf," growled Inu-yasha. Joey looked at this Kouga guy. _'Don't tell me that he likes Kagome too,'_ he thought. _'It's enough just puttin up with Inu-yasha!'_

"Listen, wolfie," Joey said, stepping forward, " Kagome's not with Inu-yasha. She's with me."

"What? My regal Kagome with a pathetic human pup?" Kouga said, giving a fanged grin. "Don't make me laugh. She's my woman, and I'm the only one she needs."

"Wrong again, hair ball," Joey said, taking Kagome's hand. " Now get this straight, Kagome's my girl, so back off!"

Kouga looked at Joey, then at Kagome, and then he seemed to finally catch on.

"Kagome, is this true?" Kouga asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, yes," Kagome said. "I guess."

Kouga got a look on his face like he'd eaten some rotten fish or something, then said, "I'm heart broken!" Then, he took Kagome's free hand, and said, "How could you stoop so low!?"

"What!?" Joey said, getting angrier by the second.

"At least mutt-face is a half breed, but to settle for a human boy? I will not let you face such shame!"

"WHAT?!" Joey and Inu-yash said together. Joey was furious. No one was taking Kagome from him. "That's enough!" Joey exclaimed, getting in between Kagome and Kouga. "I told you to step off, wolfie!"

"Joey, don't," Kagome said, putting a hand on Joey's shoulder. 'Kouga's too dangerous, and he's a wolf demon."

"Joey, I think you need to listen to Kagome," Yugi/Yami said, a few paces behind them, "Just walk away."

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, man" added Tristan.

"Yeah, little boy," said Kouga, "So why don't you step aside and let Kagome come with me."

"Never!" Joey shouted. " You want Kagome, you'll have to get through me!"

"And me!" Inu-yasha added, drawing out his sword. Joey looked in surprise at Inu-yasha's sword. It was different from before! The blade was huge, white, and looked big enough to chop down a whole forest! No wonder they'd made such a big deal about it before.

Then, Kouga looked as his rivals, and said, "I accept the challenge! I've been wanting to get rid of mutt-face for a while, anyway. The last one standing gets Kagome!" And without warning, he struck first at Joey, barring huge claws, coming at lightening speed. Joey dodged out of the way, but only in time to see that the rocks where he had standing were now pebbles!

"Hey Kouga!" shouted Inu-yasha. Kouga looked over, his attention diverted. "Why don't you fight someone who can give you a real challenge?" And he charged, fighting Kouga claw to claw. Joey looked on, thankful that Inu-yash had saved his skin, but he knew he wouldn't win. Joey couldn't fight Kouga! This wolf was too strong, too powerful.

"Joey!" Shouted Yugi/Yami. Joey looked over at his friend, and saw him take the Millennium Key from his pack. Then, Yugi/Yami said, his voice loud and commanding, "Powers of old, give me strength. Let the touch of the one who's heart is true and loyal bring out this Key's true power!" And he threw the Key to Joey. Joey caught the Key in one, and it instantly changed. It grew longer, and had become a staff! Joey looked at the staff in his hands in complete bewilderment. How could this be happening?! This was Yugi's Key! Yet, it felt right to him; the weight of it, the feel of it in his hands. It was like he was supposed to wield it: like he was born to. Suddenly, he heard Kagome and the others screaming out, "Inu-yasha!! Look out!!!"

--------------Scene Break--------------

Yugi/Yami threw the Key to Joey, and when his friend caught it, he watched as Joey transformed yet again. As Joey looked at the Key, his clothes turned into white robes, he wore sandals on his feet, gold cuffs on his wristis, and his hair grew much longer. Was Yugi/Yami the only one who was seeing this?

"Tea, Tristan," he asked, "Do see this? Tell me, what do you see?"

"I see Joey," Tea said.

"I see an idiot with a really long Key," Tristan said. "Why? What do you see, man?"

"I see," Yugi/Yami said. "I see Joey as he truly is. I see an old friend, whom I believed was gone forever."

"Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked, looking worriedly at him. "Maybe you need to sit down."

"No time for that," Tristan said, pointing, "Dog boy's in trouble!"

"What?" Yugi/Yami exclaimed, he turned, and saw the battle, and cried out with the others, "Inu-yasha! Watch out!"

-------------Scene Break------------

Kouga swiftly kicked upward at Inu-yasha. He ducked, anticipating it to be for his head, but he had guessed wrong. Instead, the mangy wolf kicked the hand that held the Tetsuseiga, and caused Inu-yasha to lose his grip on the sword. The sword flew ten feet away, and before Inu-yasha could think of his next move, he felt Kouga kick him in the stomach. Inu-yasha tumbled over and over down the rocky hillside, and when he stopped, he looked up to see Kouga looming over him. He tried to get up, but the wolf had his foot on Inu-yasha's neck, cutting off his breath.

"And now, Inu-yasha," Kouga said, his blue eyes blazing with blood lust, and his claws extending, like tiny daggers, "You _die_!"

Inu-yasha stared into his enemy's face, ready to feel death's sting. He wished that he only had the chance to tell his friends, and Kagome... but the blow never came. As Kouga was coming down, his claws poised over Inu-yasha's heart, Joey came out of nowhere, and with a strength that most humans could not have had, the boy swung his staff and flung Kouga several yards away.

The han-you was in shock! Utter disbelief! First, he was doomed to die at Kouga's hands, and now, Joey, a human (and one that he couldn't stand), had saved his life! This was impossible! This was-!

"Vermin dog of the wild, be gone!" Joey called. Inu-yasha stared at the boy in front of him. What was wrong with his voice? He sounded older, and - was it possible - dignified?

"You have trespassed in the realm of my soul," Joey said in his weird new voice, "And I will not allow you to escape my wrath."

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Kouga asked Joey, looking afraid. 'I see something different about this guy. '

"Yugi," Tea said, on the sidelines, "That's the same thing you say when you become Yami. What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Yugi/Yami said.

"I think it's pretty clear," Tristan said, "Joey must have a Yami too. The Key must have brought it out of him."

"But I thought there was but one Yami," Miroku said.

"No, we've encountered other spirits of the Millennium Items before." Yugi.Yami said. "Some are good, others are pure evil; such as the spirit that dwells within the Millennium Ring."

"Whoa," Kagome said, "Creepy. Joey! Snap out of it!" she called out to him.

"Huh?" Joey said. He blinked, shook his head, and he looked confused. Then, he remembered, he'd clobbered Kouga. Then, he looked at the ground, where Inu-yasha lay in shock. "Oh, hey Fido," Joey said to the Han-you. "Need a hand?"

"No!," said Inu-yasha, trying to regain his composure, and pride, "I can get up on my own." He leaped to his feet and started brushing off his cloak.

"Here's your sword," Joey said, handing him Tetsuseiga. Inu-yasha took his sword, and it once more changed to it's true form. "I guess I should thank you," Inu-yasha grumbled.  
"Yeah," said Joey, "But it's okay. Anyways, we both want to get rid of this flea ridden wolf, so let's work together. You swing that sword, I'll use my staff. Okay?" "Fine," replied Inu-yasha. Then, he smelled Kouga's scent again. So he was coming back for more huh? Well then that wolf had better be in for a real fight now.

-------------Scene Break---------------

Kouga bounded back up and over the rocks and inclines, determined to rip both Inu-yasha and Joey to shreds. He spotted Inu-yasha, and charged at his rival and enemy, howling a war cry as he prepared to strike. But Joey once again swung his staff at Kouga. This time, Kouga managed to dodge the attack, but in dodging Joey's attack, he was given a strong and powerful kick from Inu-yasha. The wolf fell to the ground, his lip bleeding, and covered in more bruises than he had ever had in his entire life. He looked up at his adversaries. The dog han-you was in a 'mountain' stance, both feet planted to the ground, and his sword in his hand, ready to swing and strike it's prey. And the young human boy, with the conifidence and bearing of a warrior, stood with his staff firmly gripped in his hands. Kouge then registered the change again. He smelled the forming of Inu-yasha's Wind Scar, and he could almost see this Joey turning back into that weird sorcerer (there could be no other word to describe a human so powerful). His heart was racing, sweat pouring down into his eyes. He couldn't take on two opponents.

Kouga slowly got up, grunting from his injuries. He looked at his opponents one more time, and then gave a gruff laugh. "I'm tired of playing with you two. I could kill you in a second, human. And as for you, Inu-yasha, I'll wait until your alone, with out anyone to help you fight your battles." Then he leaped up, up, up to the peak of the cliff, and dashed off to his territory.

"Hey!" yelled Inu-yasha, "Where're you going coward?! You running off with your tail between your legs again!?"

---------------Scene Break------------

"Inu-yasha, I wish you would learn to hold you tongue and just walk away from these foolish feuds with Kouga." Miroku said, as everyone sat around the campfire. It was near dusk, and as the sun began to go down, the air became cooler. Soon it would be freezing, and everyone would need the fire's warmth. Kagome was wrapping Joey's knee, which he had cut during the fight earlier. Inu-yasha couldn't believe the fuss she was making over such a small scratch. He didn't need Miroku scolding him right now, either.

"Well I didn't see you helping earlier, monk." he replied. "Or you two," he said to Tristan and Yugi.

"I was protecting the women," Miroku said. "And Tristan and Yugi don't have powers or strengths enough to match one such as Kouga."

"I don't need a pervert like you to protect me," Mai said from her corner.

"You wouldn't have let us help," added Kagome, as she applied a bandage to Joey's knee. "You would have made us stay back, to keep from getting hurt. Besides, Kouga's fight has always been with you, I don't see why Joey had to get dragged into the middle of it."

"You're acting like it's my fault that pretty boy jumped in." said Inu-yasha. "He's the one who challenged Kouga." But Kagome wasn't listening anymore. She was too busy paying attention to the idiot human. "And why are you so concerned with that scratch? I've got worse wounds!"

"Lay off, Fido," Joey said, getting up. "She's bandaged yours already. She's only trying to help!"

"You stay out of this pretty boy"

"Make me!"

"Enough, both of you!" Yugi/Yami commanded. "All fights are over today. There are more important matters to look to." He then turned to Joey, and said, "Joey, you have been given great power today. The Millennium Staff is yours now."

"But Yuge," Joey said, "This is your Key. I can't take it from you."

"It is no longer just the Millennium Key," Yugi/Yami replied. "It is the Millennium Staff. It still has the powers of the Key, but now it is more powerful than before. And it is my gift to you, my friend. The Staff is yours. Keep it always by your side."

As Joey sat there, fidgeting with his new staff, Shippo chirped up, "Hey, guys, I'm hungry. Let's have some dinner."

"Oh yeah," said Tristan. "We haven't eaten in hours. I'm starving!" With that, Kagome began to pass out the food. It was the last of the supplies she'd brought from the future, but enough until they reached the next village. Inu-yasha watched with anticipation. He hadn't seen her get any cups of Ramen out, but he knew she had some. He could already smell it. Sure enough, it was the last thing she pulled out. Inu-yasha held out his hands. She always gave him the Ramen, since no one else liked it.

"Here you go, Joey." she said.

The words took a minute to register in Inu-yasha's head. "WHAT?!" he cried. He ran over to where Kagome and Joey were sitting, and first rummaged through Kagome's bag, and found no more food. No more Ramen! He looked up to see Kagome and Joey looking at him like he was crazy. And noodles were hanging from Joey's mouth. "That's_my_ soup!" the han-you yelled.

"It's the last cup, and the last of the food," Kagome said, angry. "And you were the last two. And Joey doesn't know how to hunt for food in the woods like you do."

"But," Inu-yasha said, confused, angry, and a little hurt. "But -that's my Ramen."

"Oh Inu-yasha, I'm sure Joey won't care to share some of it with you." Kagome said.

"Yes he would," Joey said as he slurped some noodles. "I ain't givin' up my meal to Fido."

That did it. "For one thing, I don't need hand outs, and another, " He growled, steaming mad, "MY NAME IS IN-U-YA-SHA!!!!!"

"Sit, Boy!" Kagome said. And instantly, Inu-yasha's face was three inches deep in dirt.

-------------------Scene Break---------------------

While those fools were distracted, a tentacle came slithering in from the edge of the dark forest. It slid along the shadows, searching for it's targets. Yes, the packs. The packs from the new comers. It went in each one, and found what it sought. Their card decks. It took each deck and wrapped tightly in it's coils. Then, last of all it slithered into the boy Yugi's pack. As it searched inside for his cards, it brushed against one of the Items. The magical, powerful items. Oh, the power that ran through! But now was not the time. It would get those, soon enough. He would get them all for his master, but not now.

The tentacle found Yugi's cards, and like the others, wrapped itself around them. Then, with it's cargo, it slithered out of the young ones' camp, back into the darkness - back to it's master.

In the darkest, deepest part of the woods, he waited. Soon, his messenger returned. He reached out his hand, and the tentacle remerged itself with him. Then, he lifted his hand, which now held the different decks. He looked at each one, and studied the creatures and images on them.

"Yes," he said to the darkness, to himself, "Yes, these will do very nicely. Soon, I shall control these creatures. Then I will destroy those young fools. Li Zhou, come forth." he ordered. His servant reappeared from the shadows, and told his master everything.

"You saw the Items?" he asked.

"I have," Li Zhou said. "They're of foreign make. They are made in the land of Egypt, where the pharaohs rule. Far away to the west of here, beyond the great continent."

"I need those Items," the Master said. "If these are from the future, then perhaps they are still free to gather here and now. I want you to go to this Egypt. I want you to gather them for me, and bring them back. Otherwise, your spirit shall be condemned to the Shadows which birthed you, Li Zhou."

"Yes Master," the servant said. He bowed, and rose high above the clouds, and was gone from sight.

"Soon, I shall have the Millennium Items," the master said, stepping from the shadows of the trees, the fading light of day covering his Baboon skin cloak. "And I shall take their shards. Then I, **Naraku**, shall rule all!!"

--------------------------**Authors' Note**------------------------------

Bluerain: Oh! That still gives me shivers down my spine.

SirLarry: I think it's a lot better now that Li Zhou's been re-introduced to the story. Like I said before, things really wouldn't have made a lot of sense if he'd been in the original story, before anyone knew who he was and his origins were revealed later in 'Seeds of Chaos'.

Bluerain: I personally think that it makes more sense now. Now we know how Naraku got so close to them to find out about the Items, without being detected by Inu-yasha sharp nose. Anyway, please review, fair readers.


	9. Chapter 8: One Card Short

Ch.8 

One Card Short

-------------_The tentacle slithered through the grass, seeking out it's prey. It snaked through, past Joey's pack, then, it silently wrapped around the boy's throat, tightening, ceasing his breath, as well as his friends; Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristan, none could break their hold. And suddenly, Inu-yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were also ensnared. Kagome tried to scream, to get up from her sleeping bag, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed! She tried desperately to call out to them, but her voice was frozen in her throat. All Kagome could do was watch, as all her friends died_.--------------

Kagome sprang up, covered in sweat from the terror of her dream. It was awful, not being able to move to help her friends, watching them all- No! She wouldn't think about it. But what could have brought on that dream? What?

She started to lay down again in her sleeping bag, but then Kagome got that sensation. That weird feeling that overcame her when ever Jewel shards were near. There was one close by now. No, not one, many. No, this was more than a few shards. This was the Jewel itself. She realized with her nightmare fear returning what this meant, and what had made her have that dream.

She crawled quietly over to where Inu-yasha slept, and shook his shoulder, whispering, lest she wake the others, "Inu-yasha, please, wake up….Inu-yasha?"

"Huh?" He said groggily, sitting up, "What is it? Better be important."

"I sense shards. Lots of shards."

"What? Where-" but before he could finish his question, he lifted his nose to the air. Kagome knew he must have caught the scent, for now his eyes started to glow with hatred. "Naraku." He snarled. "Wake up Sango and Miroku. We need to catch him now."

"Right." she replied. Then, she went to each of the other fighters and woke them up, not bothering with Joey or his friends. They couldn't come, even if they had the strongest weapons on earth. They were humans with no powers or armor that could stand up to Naraku's evil strength and manipulative powers. They would be killed if they tried to help, and she knew that if they were awake, they would indeed try to help. That's just the way Joey and his friends were. So unselfish. She wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't lose them. She wouldn't lose him.

Once Sango and Miroku were up, Kirara also awoke and they started for the woods. But before they were in, Shippo, whom she'd forgotten to wake, woke up and called out, "Kagome! Inu-yasha! Where are you all going? Wait for me!"

Kagome thought with sarcasm, _'So much for a quiet get away'._

"What's going on?" Tea said as she awoke, rubbing her eyes. Soon everyone was up, and asking why Kagome and the others were leaving them.

"There's no time to explain!" Inu-yasha said. "If we don't go now, Naraku will get away again!"

"But why didn't you get us," Mai said, "We would have gone with you."

"Naraku's not some chump like Kouga, he's a demom who would kill you all and not bat an eye." Inu-yasha replied.

"But-"

"My cards!" Yugi cried. Kagome looked over, and Yugi was rummaging through his back pack. He had become Yami again, but why was he worried about a bunch of cards?

He said once again, "My cards are gone. They've been stolen, I know it! Everyone, check your packs." And they did, and one by one, they all cried out in surprise and dismay that all their Duel Decks had been stolen.

Inu-yasha walked over to Yugi's pack, and took a sniff. He dropped it on the ground, and said, "Naraku's been here. His scent is all over that. I'll bet he took your decks. "

"But why would he take their decks," Sango asked, "He has no need for trading cards."

"I don't know, but whatever reason he has for it, it ain't good," Inu-yasha replied. "So let's stop talking and go, now!" And he took off into the woods.

"Wait for us!" Miroku called out as he helped Sango and Kagome on to the transformed Kirara.

"Wait, Kagome, let me come," Joey said, taking his staff in his hand.

"No, Joey!" Kagome called back as Kirara started to follow Inu-yasha. "Stay here and keep out of danger!"

-------------------Scene Break-------------------------

Naraku leafed through all the decks slowly, carefully, to take in the images and abilities of the cards. They were quite amazing, really. Dangerous and powerful monsters, marvelous spells, ingenious traps. Such a pity these were part of a child's imaginative game. But he would fix that. He would turn these creatures over to his own uses.

So, he took out the bottle of blood-ink, and a Jewel shard, and dropped the precious shard into the dark liquid. Then, he took out a brush, and to one card at a time, he applied one, thin layer of the enchanted ink. This took over two hours, but he had the time. Those young fools were asleep, and it would be morning when they awoke, and by then, his task would be done. When he finished he laid the individual decks down on the ground, and focused his mind, energy, and powers on them. He slowly, quietly uttered an incantation, sometimes barely whispering it, sometimes rising to a loud, booming command, and then going back to a soft chant.

Before he was done, he heard a sound in the trees. The sound of feet running. Running at a great speed . No! It could not be! Inu-yasha was coming. He could sense the han-you's blood as he came closer. Then he also sensed the boy's companions, as well, they were not far behind him. But how could they have awakened early, how? That miko must have sensed his movements. The girl was so much like Kikyo that even in her sleep she could feel the evil Naraku emitted. He would deal with that later, for his enemies were almost upon him. He made a quick halt to his spell, and disappeared into the darkness just as Inu-yasha burst through the trees, screaming, "NARAKU!!!!!"

-----------------Scene Break---------------------

Kagome and the others heard that first cry, and they found their friend there, in the clearing, screaming into the night air, at the top of his lungs, "NARAKU! D------ YOU NARAKU! STOP RUNNING AND FACE ME, COWARD!!!!!"

"Inu-yasha," Kagome said softly as she got off Kirara. "He's gone again, isn't he?"

"We almost had him." Inu-yasha said. "We would have caught him if it we hadn't wasted so much time... If I... If they...!" Then in his frustraition, he kicked at a pile of leaves on the ground. Kagome hated to see him this way. She hated seeing Inu-yasha in so much anguish. She went up behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Her heart broke for him.

"There's no need for that," Miroku said, masking his own anger, "We'll get him next time, Inu-yasha."

"I'm sick of next times," they heard Inu-yasha mutter. Then, his nose sniffed, and his face twisted up, and he covered his face, saying, "What is that smell? It smells like blood and ink!"

"There's Yugi and his friends' cards," Shippo said, pointing at the decks on the ground. They had been arranged in a line. Shippo was about to get one, but Kagome stopped him as her eyes made out the strange sight.

"Shippo, stop. Don't touch anything." Kagome ordered the fox cub.

"What? Why?" the kitsune asked her.

"They don't feel right," Kagome said, getting on her knees to look at the decks. They were covered in a strange purple-black glow, similar to Naraku's miasma. And she didn't want to touch these cards. The felt wrong. Different. Evil. "Sango," Kagome said.

"Yes," Sango answered.

"Take Kirara and go get Yugi and the others."

"Why?" they all asked her.

"There's a spell on these decks. I don't think I can break it; it would be dangerous if I even tried. But I think, maybe, Yugi can. "

"Then what makes you think that?" Inu-yasha asked. "He's more human than you."

"Not in his form as Yami," she replied. "Besides, one of these decks is his, and if he can find a way to free his deck, he might be able to figure out a way to free the other ones." Soon, Sango was gone, and Kagome sat, pondering this puzzle of why Naraku would take these cards, and why he left them here, when he had taken the time to steal them in the first place, and since the smell that bothered Inu-yasha was coming from the cards, why would Naraku cover them with bloody ink?

-----------------------Scene Break--------------------------

Soon, they were all gathered in the glade, looking at the line of decks on the ground. Yugi/Yami listened to Kagome's theory concerning the enchantment on the cards. She explained that since he was connected to his deck, he might be able to break the spell, and find a way to do the same to the other decks.

"It sounds risky," he said, "But I will try."

"But Yugi," Tea said, full of concern, "What if something goes wrong?"

"We will worry about that if it happens," he said. Then, He got down on his knees, and reached out his hand. It wavered over the cards, then he picked up the deck on the farthest right. "This deck is mine," he declared. "I can still feel the Heart of The Cards, even over this miasma." He held on tight to the cards, and brought them close to his heart.

As Kagome watched, she saw Yugi/Yami's hands begin to glow with a bright yellow light , and something appeared on his forehead. An Eye. From what she remembered of her world history, it was the Eye of Ra; the same symbol that was on his Puzzle. Then, she saw the black-purple glow diminish, until it was very feint, almost unnoticeable. But still there.

Yugi/Yami looked up, and Kagome saw the disappointment in his eyes. Then, he said, "I cannot break the spell entirely. I can get rid of the dark power that has bewitched them, but the main spell, whatever it may be, is still in place."

"What about our cards," Mai asked. "We don't have ancient Powers."

"I can't dilute the spell on them by myself. I need each deck's owner to hold the deck while I concentrate."

"What the heck's that got to do with diluting the spell," Inu-yasha said impatiently.

"I do not have a connection with these other decks, as I do with my own," Yugi/Yami explained. "Therefore I myself cannot diminish the evil in them. I will simply direct their energy, so they may dilute the power themselves."

Joey volunteered to go first. He did as Yugi had done and waved his hand over the decks to get a sense of which was his. He then took his own cards and held them close, while Yugi/Yami covered his hands, and helped him break the spell down. Soon, everyone had their cards back, and they headed back to their camp just as the first rays of sunlight grazed the topmost boughs of the trees.

-----------------Scene Break-------------------

Naraku had underestimated this boy's strength. His blood boiled with anger that his efforts had been thwarted, even in a small way. But he could still use this to his advantage. He needed to test this final result, and the time for that was coming. But first, he needed to recover his strength. Bewitching the cards had drained him, for their power, though hidden by the clever disguise, was strong .

----------------------------**Authors' Note**------------------------------

SirLarry: There really wasn't much to do with this chapter of the story. It had turned out pretty much as we had wanted it to. We were always kind of upset that in only lasted three or four pages, but the scene as we originally planned it worked out really well.

Bluerain: So there really was no need to add or delete anything, except for some grammar, and the correct spelling of Sango's name. So, good people, please review!


	10. Chapter 9: Reveal

----**Authors' Note**----- 

SirLarry: When doing 'Reveal' we wanted to take a page from the Yugioh story and have the monsters be real for a few chapters.

Bluerain: And the whole thing about 'yugi's birthday' was just a bit of filler, and to set up the 'mono story' in Chapter 10. Please enjoy this new, revised chapter.

Chapter 9:

Reveal

In two days, they would be back in Musashi, and then Kagome, Yugi, and the other time travelers would be going home. Kagome looked forward to it. Between no sightings of Jewel shards, dead ends with the search for Naraku, and Inu-yasha and Joey at each other's throats, math and English homework and shrine chores would be a welcome break. Still, these last two weeks were more fun than before Joey and his friends joined them. It felt good to see some fresh faces.

_'Especially when Joey's is so cute,'_ Kagome thought with a sigh. But today, Yugi seemed a little withdrawn.

"Hey Yugi," Kagome asked the boy, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied quietly, "It's just, are you sure that the village and the well are two days away?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh," he mumbled, looking down and very disappointed, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"But- " Kagome started, but then Tea pulled her aside and said, "He's worried we wont' get back in time."

"In time for what?" Kagome asked Tea.

"For his birthday," Tea said. "He knows his Grandpa has something special planned, and he assured him that he'd be back from our trip in time for it."

"Well," Kagome said, turning to Yugi again, "Yugi, why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to be any trouble," Yugi said.

"You wouldn't have been," Kagome told him. Before she could say anything else, Joey said, "We could have a party for you here."

"Yeah," Tristan added. "Would that help?"

"Wait a sec," Mai said to them, "What would we celebrate with? We don't have anything for a party. We don't even have food."

"Don't worry," Tristan said, chuckling, "I'm sure Joey can cook another candy bar."

"Will you let that go, man?" Joey replied, ticked off.

"I don't see the whole bother with 'Birthdays' anyway," Inu-yasha said, from up ahead. "I don't even know mine, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Like you'd remember anyway," said Shippo, from the basket on Kagome's bike. "You're over 60 years old." Then Inu-yasha smacked the kitsune, and said "Yeah, and I look pretty good for it, don't I?"

"Leave him alone," Kagome said, blocking the little fox cub from any more bullying.

"Look up ahead," Sango called out. "There's a village!"

"Finally," Kagome said as they approached the village. As they entered, they saw that the streets were filled with people, and different stands were set up, and the houses adorned with colorful lanterns and streamers. Kagome's nose was bombarded with the sweet aromas of pastries and different foods being cooked.

"A festival!" Sango said, her face bright and excited. "To celebrate high spring! Oh, I remember when our old village used to have these festivals. This is so, so- !" and Kagome saw tears start to well up in her eyes. 'She must be thinking about her family,' Kagome thought. But then, a thought came to her, and Kagome said, "Hey, we can celebrate Yugi's birthday now!"

"Wow! I never expected something as cool as a Spring Festival," Yugi said, laughing.

With that, they all went around the festival, looking at all the different booths, which were not only food booths, but games. They were amazing! One man was running a mini archery contest, with the target being the local nobleman with an apple on his head. Kagome volunteered to go first, and got a lot of snickers from the men in the crowd, but she showed them all up with a perfect hit to the center of the apple. The man in charge asked her name, and she said, laughing, "I'm Kagome!"

Yugi came up next, and he hit the apple too, although not quite in the center. He said, "I'm Yugi!"

Then Tristan made a try. His arrow ended up an inch to the left of the nobleman's ear. As the poor man was sinking down to the ground in a faint, poor Tristan said, "I'm sorry!"

After that incident, they went around to more stands and shops. At one point while Joey and Tristan were getting some food, three boys came up and said, "They must be very great men to wear such fine garments," and they started grabbing at their jackets.

"Hand's off the merchandise!" Joey yelled, sending the boys scattering.

They weren't the only ones to get stared at. Kagome was with Mai and Tea at a jewelry stand, when they both heard some women say, "So strange that such lovely women would wear naught but scantly rags."

"This outfit cost 5000 yen, for your information!" Mai yelled at the passing women. Kagome only giggled. She also used to get a lot of comments and stares when she first came to this era, but now she was either known for being 'immodest' or just didn't notice if anyone said anything.

---------------Scene Break----------------

Night descended upon the small village, and the lanterns were glowing brighter than ever. When the small group met up again, they saw a crowd growing under a tree, and headed for it, since everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun. As they approached, they saw a man pulling on a string, and the string was dangling an pear from a tree branch. He called out, "Who's next! Who want's a try for the pear!"

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed, "I love this game! It used to be my favorite in our village."

Meanwhile, Yugi summoned Yami in his mind. _"Hey Yami,"_ Yugi silently spoke to the spirit, _"Why don't you take over for a while? Have some fun? It's kinda your birthday, too."_

_"Perhaps I shall,"_ Yami said, taking up his young friend's offer, and they began to change. Once Yami was in control, he felt someone grab his hand, and looked up. It was Tea! She was beaming, and said to him, "Hey Yugi, let's go!"

"Wait, Tea! I- " But he never got to finish.

---------------Scene Break------------------

Kagome almost missed it, but she managed to catch Yugi's switch with Yami. But Then she heard the man at the tree say, "We need a young man and a young lady to have a try at the pear! Any takers?"

Then. Kagome saw Tea grab Yugi/Yami's hand, and she said, "Hey Yugi, let's go!"

"Wait, Tea! I- !" But he didn't get a chance to finish. They were soon under the pear, and their hands were tied behind their backs. Suddenly, Kagome realized what this game was, and she called out, "Wait, Tea! That's not-!"

"Kagome, you'll love this game," said Sango, taking Kagome's arm and pulling her back, "It's so much fun to see what will happen."

"But Tea thinks-" she didn't even get a chance to explain. She was drowned out by the cheers of everyone rooting for Tea and Yugi/Yami. The poor guy wasn't even trying to get the stupid pear, he looked kind of scared. But Tea was having fun, jumping and running around to get the dangling piece of fruit.

-----------------Scene Break-------------------

"You've a lovely partner, lad." said the man who was tying Yugi/Yami's hands. The Game King was uncharacteristically nervous. He was unfamiliar with this game, but it seemed fairly simple: one must try to get the piece of fruit without their hands. That left trying to bite it down. But then he looked around, and saw many young men laughing and jabbing each other in the sides with their elbows, while the girls giggled wildly. He remembered that teens in Yugi's time act this way when... Oh no! His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the vendor pull the string up away from Tea just as she was coming down to get the pear.

--------------Scene Break--------------

Kagome almost couldn't bear to watch! But she, and she alone saw, that as Tea fell forward, landing in an awkward kiss, Yami had switched with Yugi just in time! It was Little Yugi who got to kiss Tea! Kagome was so surprised and tickled at the sight that she cheered with her friends, yelling, "Woo Hoo, Tea! Way to go, Yugi!"

------------Scene Break------------

The kiss was over almost as soon as it had begun. Tea's face went red, and she pulled away. She seemed so embarrassed. Yugi knew he must have been blushing red as a beet, too, although he was glad that this happened. He silently thanked Yami for leaving so quickly.

"Uh, Yugi, I'm so sorry," Tea said, still blushing.

Yugi smiled, and said, "Don't be. It was A great kiss" At his smile, she smiled too.

"Really?" Tea asked. "You mean it wasn't all awkward?"

"No," Yugi said, "In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Don't get your hopes up, Yugi," Tea said as the vendor untied her wrists.

As the two walked back to the group, the vendor once again called for volunteers. Immediately Miroku grabbed Sango's hand, and yelled, "That's us!"

"Oh no!" she said as she jerked her hand out of his. "Not with you."

"But you said this was your favorite game," he reasoned.

"Yes, but I know how you are. We mighty start with a kiss, but sooner or later one of us will get something we don't want."

"You mean a slap in the face?"

"Exactly. I care for you too much, Miroku, to put you through that kind of public embarrassment. "

"Sango, your affections are very much appreciated- if not misdirected. I for one am willing to risk it though," he said, grabbing her hand again, and dragging her into the ring. "let's go!"

Just as with Yugi and Tea, their hands were tied, and the fruit was dangled between them.

'This should be fairly simple,' Miroku thought. 'Simply miss the fruit, and go for her lovely lips.' He dashed forward.

'Remember, Sango,' Sango thought, 'Get the fruit. Get the fruit!' she went forward, and jumped.

CRACK! Their foreheads met with tremendous force, sending them flying backwards on their butts.

"Oh no!" Kagome said, rushing to Sango's side. "Sango, speak to me!"

"I'm tired, father," Sango slurred. "Can I slay the donkey demon tomorrow?"

Kagome helped Sango up as the vendor helped Miroku. "You okay, lad?" the vendor asked.

"I never knew she was such a marvelous kisser!" Miroku rambled. "She packs a punch!"

--------------Scene Break--------------------

They didn't stay too long after the pear game. They hit the food stands again, where they got enough extra food to last till the next afternoon, and headed off to the outskirts of town. When they had set up camp, Joey started goofing around with Yugi, saying, "Hey man, nice move back there. Was it good?"

"Cut it out Joey," Yugi said, blushing again. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is," Joey replied, "I bet it made for a pretty happy birthday present, right?" and he started laughing.

"Just let it go," Tea said from her spot next to Kagome, Sango (who was just recovering from her concussion), and Mai. "It's late, and we're tired."

"Not me. I still feel pumped," Joey said.

"Because you ate ten sweet rolls," said Tristan, who was finishing his eleventh sweet roll.

"I'm not real tired, either," said Yugi," But we still need to rest."

"Hey, I know," Joey said, getting his bag. "How about a duel before bed?"

"I don't know, Joey," Yugi said cautiously.

"Oh, come on," Joey replied, "After you diluted the spell, they're just fine now."

"They still smell like ink," Inu-yasha grumbled from his blanket, covering his nose with his sleeve."

"I don't smell nothing, 'cept you, dog-breath," Joey retorted.

"Cut it out," Kagome said as she got in her sleeping bag. "You two can play, we'll watch."

"Ok, then," Joey and Yugi said, and they both got out their decks. It was true, Kagome thought as they set up the game field. The decks did look normal, but as she looked harder, she still saw a slight purple-black mist around the cards. She prayed that nothing would come of Naraku's stealing and enchanting those cards, but she doubted it.

-------------Scene break-  
From his hiding place in the woods, Naraku watched they boys get out their cards. Now was the time.

------------Scene Break------------

Yugi had just laid down his Dark Magician to go up against Joey's Wolf Axe-wielder, when Inu-yasha jumped up and shouted, "I smell Naraku!"

Everyone was getting up and running around, Kagome, Miroku and Sango looking for their weapons, as the rest were trying to obey Inu-yasha's commands to run and stay out of danger, when Naraku himself, cloaked in a baboon's skin, and another creature that looked like a human with long fangs and red hair, chained at the neck, came out of the trees. Naraku was holding that chain. "Ah, Inu-yasha." he said in his deep, rumbling voice, "I believe you've been looking for me?"

"No more games," Inu-yasha growled, "We finish this, NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Naraku chuckled evily, "But I must decline. I do, however, send a worthy replacement. Meet my newest offspring, Hinumko. He's more than willing to fight you." And with that, he vanished, dropping the chain, and loosening the wild Hinumko.

The beastly thing lunged at Inu-yasha, but as the han-you was about to strike with the Tetsuseiga, it changed direction. It wasn't after Inu-yasha at all. It wanted the others. It wanted the humans!

-------------Scene Break-----------------

As Joey stood looking at the horrid sight, he saw the beast Hinumko dodge Inu-yasha's attack. It was heading for… for…

"KAGOME!" Joey screamed as he took his Staff and charged at the beast. Kagome had just gotten her bow up when Joey ran in and swung at Hinumko, knocking him down. But that didn't stop him. The creature simply got back up, shook it's head, and struck at Joey. It lunged and sent them both rolling around on the ground, while everyone else was calling out to Joey to get away, hit it, or do something, while all the poor boy could do was hold it back with the Millennium Staff so it wouldn't sink it's teeth into his neck.

-------------Scene Break-------------

"INU-YASHA!" they all screamed, "HELP HIM!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled back, the sword glowing in his hands. "But I don't want to hit him when I swing at that thing!" This was hopeless, Inu-yasha thought. He had to go and get himself in trouble again. But at least he'd saved Kagome.

"Inu-yasha," Miroku called, "Naraku must still be near, watching this. We must find him before he gets away."

"Right. Destroy him, we get rid of that thing." Inu-yasha said. He and Miroku headed for the trees.

"Inu-yasha, you get back here and help him!" Kagome screamed. She had no choice. She raised her bow, and knocked an arrow. 'Of please,' she prayed silently, 'Please don't let me hit Joey.' he hands shook as she readied her aim.

--------------Scene Break---------------

Naraku stood within the trees of the woods, concealed in shadow. As he watched the boy try to hold off his incarnation, he laughed. He then said, in a low voice, "Reveal: Wolf Axe-wielder! Finish them off!"

-------------Scene Break--------------

Joey's arms were getting weak. Soon he wouldn't be able to keep Hinumko from tearing out his jugular, and that'd be the end. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared! He was truly scared out of his wits! But he couldn't let his friends get in this thing's way, it would tear them all to pieces. He did the only thing he could do. He used what was left of his bodily strength to scream out, "HELP ME!"

-------------Scene Break-------------

At his call, the card Wolf Axe-wielder, started to glow, and then, it disappeared in yellow light, and emerged out in the open air. It was really there; in living flesh and blood; its white fur standing on end, it's eyes red with the urge to fight. And it looked over at the one who'd called it, the shadow in the forest. But then it heard the cry of it's true master, Joey Wheeler. "HELP ME!"

It made a loud howl, and charged at the wild beast attacking his master, holding it's axe up high.

--------------Scene Break---------------

Joey felt his arms start to buckle as he felt the weight of Hinumko suddenly vanish. He looked up and saw the beast's body raised high above, at the end of an axe. The axe was being held by a creature that minutes ago had been two dimensional on a card. "It- It can't be!" Joey stuttered, as the Wolf shook the lifeless corpse off it's blade, and knelt before him, offering it's axe to him.

"Joey?" Mai asked.

"Oh Joey!" Kagome cried, rushing forward, and hugging him. "I was so scared! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to him." Joey said looking at his monster. "Um, good boy," he praised the Wolf as it bent down. Joey reached out, and started scratching behind it's ears.

"We lost him!" Inu-yasha yelled, coming out of the woods, Miroku behind him. Inu-yasha looked at the Wolf, and yelled, "What the heck is that!?" he hefted his sword, prepared to fight it.

"Oh this," Joey said casually, "This is my Wolf Axe-wielder. He saved my life." the young man said, pointing to the dead shell the was Hinumko.

"But- but how did it get here?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"Perhaps it has something to do with what we heard Naraku say in the forest," Miroku said.

"What? He said something?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I believe he said, 'Reveal'." Miroku explained.

"The spell," Kagome said to herself. "Maybe that's what it was supposed to do. It was supposed to make the Duel Monsters come to life."

"No doubt he wished to use them against us," Sango said.

"But Yugi already diluted the spell," Tristan said. "So it didn't listen to Naraku. It listen to Joey instead, cause he called for help."

"Let me give it a try," Yugi said. He looked through his deck, and pulled out a card. "Reveal: Mystical Elf." The card vanished form his hands, and in a blast of brillinat white light, a beautiful, golden haired, blue skinned Elven princess appeared before them.

"Oh my!" Sango exclaimed, "Such a lovely creature!"

"Indeed," Miroku said, his eyes twinkling.

"Down boy," Tea remarked.

"That only works on Inu-yasha," Miroku said.

"Oh, then will this work?" Mai said, kicking him in the groin. Miroku doubled over in pain, moaning and groaning.

"How inappropriate!" Sango exclaimed. "To kick a poor man there!"

"Relax, honey," Mai said. "It's a basic move taught in Women's Self Defense class. The pain'll go away, but message will be ingrained in his tiny brain forever."

"Oh, I see," Sango said, stepping over to Miroku, "If I wish to keep in check, all I need do is this," she said, kicking him in the groin again.

Miroku screamed in pain, then said in an unusually high voice, "That was unnecessary!"

"What happened to his voice?" Shippo asked.

"Side effect," Tea answered.

"Mystical Elf," Yugi said, ignoring the scene behind him, "Place a shield around us, to protect us during the rest of the night."

The Elf princess clasped her hands, and started to chant in an ancient tongue. Then, a white force-field appeared around them. Under the Elf's protection, they all settled down, and went to sleep.

--------------**Authors' Note**--------------

Bluerain: Please review!


	11. Chapter 10: Mono y Mono

SirLarry: this is my favorite chapter! I knew we could have done better with the gags, but everything seemed to come together as it was. There's very little we had to do to improve upon this chapter, but we tried anyway. 

Bluearain: Baisically, we just tidied up. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Mono y Mono

As he looked up at the ceiling in his room, Joey Wheeler thought back to the strange events that had transpired just two nights ago, before he and the others had returned to their own times. The night of Naraku's sneak attack. Joey thought he was at death's door when the red-eyed, fanged menace, Hinumko, had stared at him with bloodlust in it's eyes. Then, when his own Wolf Axe-wielder had saved him. It was unbelievable. Except he had touched the axe, and actually been standing in front of the Wolf. But as suddenly as it had appeared, it just as quickly disappeared and became a card again. While the whole time, Inu-yasha and Miroku said that they had smelled and heard Naraku in the trees summon Joey's Wolf.

When Yugi had heard that, he got an idea, and said '"Reveal: Mystical Elf"' making her appear, and he told her to guard them through the rest of the night. Then, they all seemed to understand Naraku's earlier plan: he wanted to bring the cards to life, and use them to kill his enemies. But when Kagome sensed him the night he stole the cards, and they diluted his spell on the decks, the whole plan backfired. Now, if he ever attacked again, they would be able to call their cards to help them. After that, things had been peaceful. They made it to the well and it's nearby village without any trouble, and went home. Now, his friends were all safe in their beds

Joey turned over in his bed. He knew that this new power would come in handy. He planned on going back with Kagome again. He knew his friends would object, that's why he wouldn't tell them this time. He wouldn't let them get hurt or killed. And the only way to do that was keep them in this era. He felt rotten, but he wanted them to be safe, and he wanted Kagome to be safe too. "Kagome." he whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

------------_Bavarina crème. Crullers. So many_ _donuts! Joey was swimming in donuts! This is heaven! Then, he saw it. What he really wanted most.  
"Gigantic DONUT!" he yelled out, his arms outstretched to the huge confection. But as his hands touched the donut, he yelped with pain, and drew them back. It was burning hot! No. It was burning! The donuts burst into flames! Then, he realized that he was in that nightmare again. The one about the burning castle._

_"Oh no!" he cried. "Not this! Not now! I'm so hungry!" Then, he was in the forest at night again. And he turned, and saw her. That dream girl. Her eyes were so sad, her face was so much clearer than the last time, and he almost heard her voice, just before she turned and ran from him to the waiting monster. All while he desperately called her name_.---------------

Joey awoke as he hit the floor, falling out of bed, and knocking his head on the table. He got up, and looked out the window. Morning. He needed to get ready for school.

_"Joey,"_ he heard. _"Joey."_ he looked around, but no one was there.

"Great," Joey said to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head. "Now I'm hearing things." As he went through his closet for his uniform, he thought about the dream. It was the same as before, except that this time, he remembered that her eyes were brown. And her remembered part of her name. The last of it. It sounded like May, but it could have been Ma or Me or Mai. No, It couldn't be Mai that was in his dream, this girl was shorter and had dark hair. Oh well, no use in trying to sort it out now. His buddies would be here soon, and he needed to be ready to go.

-------------Scene Break--------------

As Tristan's red Honda pulled into the student parking lot, people gathered round to watch as Kagome, Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan piled out and headed their separate ways to class. People leaned in to whisper to each other. Girls giggled while boys elbowed each other in the side.

Kagome soon joined her friends, and they began their usual round of gossip as soon as they were sitting in their seats. During Algebra, Ayumi leaned in to whisper to Kagome, "So, where did you get it?"

"Get what?" Kagome asked.

"Mono," Eri whispered from the right. "We heard your grandpa's call to the principal. He said you had Mono: the kissing disease."

"What? Oh, yeah" Kagome said, trying to recover. "Yes, I did."

"So," Yuka asked, "Who gave it to you? Who gave you Mono?"

"No one" Kagome answered. "I must have caught it from a water fountain."

"Oh please," Eri said. "I'll bet it was that Joey."

"Yeah, he and his friends were out sick, too." Yuka said. "I can't believe you got Mono from Joey!"

"I DIDN'T!" Kagome said too loud. Then, the teacher scolded them, and sent them all out to wait in the hall. But that didn't stop their relentless questions and accusations.

"But if she got it from Joey," Ayumi said, "Where did he get it?"

"He didn't get it from anyone! And I didn't get it from him!" Kagome tried to tell them one more time. But it was useless. The whole thing was out of her hands now. The girls went over to the window and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan outside, soccer. "We've got to investigate," Yuka said, "Or else we'll have an epidemic on our hands!"

"Right!" Agreed Ayumi and Eri. Kagome just slumped down to the floor. How does she get into these things?

-------------Scene Break---------------

First, they tracked down Joey. They caught him in the boy's locker room. He had just reached to get his shirt out of the locker, when it slammed shut, almost taking off his hand. And a voice demanded, "Where did you get it!" He jumped back, and saw that he was surrounded by Kagome and her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi!

"You guys ain't supposed to be in here!" He shouted, pointing at them. He then grabbed at his towel, and covered his bare chest, leaving his polka-dot boxers in plain view.

"Where did you get Mono?" Yuka asked again.

"Mono? I ain't never had Mono!"

"Oh please!" Eri said. "We heard Kagome's grandpa call her in sick with Mono, and she was perfectly alright until you showed up at our school. And you and your friends were all out sick, too! So where did you get it?!"

"Kagome, what have you been telling these girls?" He asked Kagome, clutching the towel tighter to him.

"I didn't tell them anything," Kagome cried, "I swear!"

"Ah ha!" Ayumi shouted triumphantly, "So it IS true! Now spill!"

Joey had to think quickly. What could he tell them that they would believe? He couldn't very well tell them the truth. Then he decided that The Mono story wasn't such a bad idea.

"Ok," he said, "I admit it. I gave Kagome Mono."

"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Joey, what are you doing!?" she demanded through her teeth.

"We knew it!" The girls said together. "Now who gave it to you?" Yuka demanded.

"Yugi." He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed, horrified.

"Yeah, he shared his water bottle with me during gym, before Tea's duel. "

The girls looked at each other, and declared "TO YUGI!"

They hauled Kagome and Joey off with them, the boy crying out, "WAIT, WAIT! LET ME GET SOME CLOTHES ON FIRST!!!"

-------------Scene Break-------------

Yugi and Tea were just sitting down to lunch when the Terrible Trio emerged once again, hauling the Delinquent Duo behind them. they almost had the look of murder in their eyes as they plunked down on the benches in front of them.

Yugi, unaware of the approaching storm, said cheerfully, "Uh, Hi guys. What's up?"

"Don't pull that innocent act on us," Eri said pointing her finger at his face. "You may be small and cute-"

"But you're no cherub," Aymui finished. "We know Kagome was out with Mono, and Joey admits that he got from your water bottle. So now where did you two get it from?"

Yugi and Tea looked at each other and blushed, both declaring, "Us? Mono?"

"I knew it!" Eri said. "Yugi must have gotten it from Tea!" "Hey now," Tea, said angry at such an accusation. "Why does he have to get it from me? How do you know I didn't get it from him?"

"Because," Eri said, gazing at Yugi with total admiration and star-struck affection, "He's too sweet and kind and innocent to make a move on a girl. It had to be you!" she said pointing the accusing finger at Tea.

"Actually," Yugi said, looking down and blushing, "she did kiss me-"

"YUGI!" Tea cried. "I thought gentlemen didn't kiss and tell!"

"But I didn't get it from her." He finished. "I gave it to her."

"THEN WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" The girls cried out.

"Uh, Uh, Tristan stole my water bottle before gym! I guess me and Joey got it from him."

"TRISTAN!" They all shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. The girls dragged their newest victims away in search of the last usual suspect.

------------Scene Break-------------

"So," Tristan said as he talked on the payphone outside the school, "I'll pick you up Saturday night at 8, Serenity?" When he heard a dial tone, he looked at the receiver in confusion. "Huh? What the-?"

"And just who were you talking to?" Ayumi demanded, her hand on the switch.

"Uh, Just, uh - " he stammered.

"Was that my sister, Serenity?" Joey asked from behind Ayumi, looking just as furious.

"Uh, Yes. I mean, No! I mean - Maybe? I don't know!" Tristan cried, scared out of his wits. "What are you all doing here anyway?! Don't you guys have class?!"

"Where did you get the Mono?" Ayumi asked eerily calm.

"Mono? What-?"

"No use squirming!" Ayumi said. "We got the whole story from them! We just need you to tie up the lose ends!"

"Are all the girls at this school nuts?" Tristan said, as they backed him up against the wall.

"Come on Tristan," Kagome said, gritting her teeth, "Just tell them where you got the Mono."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about? I haven't kissed anybody from this school."

"It doesn't have to be someone from our school." Yuka said, "It could be someone from your school."

"But didn't kiss anyone from there either!" He cried out. "I haven't kissed anyone!"

"Well, now," Joey said slyly. "That's not entirely true, bud."

"What are you talking about, Joey?" Tristan moaned as he began to sweat.

"Not what," Joey said. "Who. You now her, man: tall, leggy, blond, drives a blue Corvette."

"What's Mai got to do with this?" Tristan whined, sealing his fate.

"WHO'S MAI!" Ayumi demanded. "WHO?"

"Just a girl that Tristan 'knows'. As in intimately. " Joey hinted.

"I'm gonna kill you, Joey," Tristan said.

"YOU PIG!!!!" the three girls squealed, slapping Tristan so hard, that three large hand prints covered his face. As he slumped to the ground, he moaned. The three girls stormed away, leaving the five victims to sort things out.

------------Scene Break--------------

By now, the Mono story had circulated all over school, and probably to all the schools in the district. As the five of them sat in the bleachers, snaking on chips and soda, they started to explain to one another just what was going on.

"I can't believe your grandpa said we had Mono," Tea said as she opened a can of diet soda.

" What he actually said was I had Mono. My friends just came to their own conclusions." Kagome sighed, and said, "Things were so much simpler when I had croup or whooping cough, or gout."

"Well next time," Tristan said with a mouth full of chips. "We need to get our stories straight before we leave."

"What?" Kagome and Joey said together.

"We're going with you again," Yugi said. "We know Joey won't let you go alone, so we're going too."

"But you cold have been killed last time," Kagome reminded them. "I wasn't even going to let Joey go."

"Yeah," Tea replied, "But that won't stop Joey. When cares for something a lot, he stick with it. Just like his love of donuts." she added with a giggle.

"That's true," Joey said, "I do love donuts."

"But which do you love more," Tristan asked, getting his revenge on Joey for earlier. "Kagome or donuts?"

"Hmm... Kagome... Donuts... Kagome...Donuts..." Joey said, weighing his hands. "Hmm... Oh! Kagome IN donuts! Hehe!" he chuckled. "I wish I had some right now..." And then she smacked him.

"Pig." Kagome declared. "Now you're definitely not going. You spent too much time with Miroku, and his filthy mind rubbed off on you."

"Oh please, Kagome," Joey begged on his knees, "I was only kiddin, sweetheart! Don't be mad!"

"Nope," Kagome said, sipping her cola. "End of discussion."

Just then, two classmates came walking by, and said within earshot, "So Kagome actually stuck her tongue in his mouth?"

Kagome started to gag on her soda, making Tea shout out, "Some one get the nurse! She choking!"

Suddenly, Tristan reached for Joey's chips, saying, "I'm having panik attack, man. I need to eat!"

Joey snatched the chips form his hands, and said, " Dude, you been with me long enough to know that I DON'T SHARE MY FOOD!"

"Will you two shut up!" Tea screamed, "She's choking!"

"I know the Heimlich!" Joey said, getting up and putting his arms tightly around Kagome.

"Get a room, man!" a guy shouted to them.

"She's choking, you jerks!" Tea yelled.

"No I'm not!" Kagome said, recovering at last. "My drink just went down the wrong tube! I'm fine. But thanks anyway Joey," she said sweetly.

"No problem," Joey said, blushing, "I'd do anything for you, Kagome."

"Then can you let go," she asked, "You're still holding me kinda tight."

"Sorry," he said, "It just felt so natural."

"Of course they are!" Kagome said, "Oh, you meant-? Woops." she sat down, covering her blushing cheeks.

Just then, a familiar voice called out, "Oh Yugi! Are you alright?" Rebecca ran up the bleachers, and wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck. "I heard you were sick! And you didn't show up for two weeks? When I went by your house, and climbed in your window, and didn't find you, I thought you must have been in the hospital! Oh it was so serious, wasn't it?"

"I, uh-" Yugi said, trying to loosen Rebecca's grip.

"Hands off, remember our agreement?" Tea sneered at Rebecca.

"It doesn't count when you've made him so terribly sick," Rebecca said. "Yugi, don't you know fast women are bad for you?"

"Fast woman!? How dare you?" Tea seethed, rolling up her sleeves. Tea and Rebecca growled, and grabbed hold of Yugi by his arms.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried as the girls pulled in in opposite directions, "You're gonna rip me in half!"

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Rebecca yelled.

"He's not your boyfriend!" Tea argued.

"You humiliate me again, Yugi!" yelled a voice. Everyone stopped, and looked back. There was Seto Kaiba with a cute Red-head on his arm, "It's not enough that you've shown me up on the Dueling field; you have to do it on the dating field, too! What's the matter? Isn't one woman enough for you?!"

They all blushed, and Rebecca dropped Yugi's arm, rushing off to avoid humiliation.

--------------**Authors' Note**---------------

SirLarry: We hope you're enjoying the re-added scenes that we had to cut out of the first edition of 'Chaos Effect' because they weren't relevant to the story. It was kind of impractical to have a Rebecca/Yugi/Tea love triangle going on in a Joey/Kagome fic.

Bluerain: But we really wanted to add in more jokes, drama, and extra characters from both shows. But we noticed that no one is reviewing. We only ask that you give the new extended edition a try. We only want to make the fans happy. So please, do not be silent! Review!


	12. Chapter 11: Serve The Ego

Bluerain: This chapter originally had a lot of angst and romance in it, but we cut it short in order to keep the main story moving. 

SirLarry: Also, we were gonna had Miroku grow a funny beard, but that's just not pleasant for anyone

Bluerain: And it wasn't relevant anyway, so we're still not gonna do it. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11

Serve The Ego

A week later, things seemed to cool down. Kagome and the others had managed to catch up on their missed assignments, and she was already getting ready for Saturday's trip back through the well. But she still had a few loose ends to take care of.

As she entered into the kitchen, she called out, "Mom? Sota? Are there any strawberries left?"

"No," said Sota, coming from the kitchen, "You're puppy ate them all."

"Puppy? Oh no, don't tell me Inu-yasha's back again?" she groaned.

Almost as if on command, Inu-yasha appeared through the kitchen door, shaking an empty box of cereal. "Have you got anything else to eat?"

Kagome sighed, and her mom, standing at the kitchen sink, said, "I swear, Inu-yasha, between you and Joey, we're going to be eaten out of house and home."

"Joey?!" He said, snarling, dropping the cereal box and looking around, sniffing, "He's been here? He hasn't been in my Ramen, has he?"

"Will you drop that?" Kagome demanded, "That was a week ago!"

"And it still hurts, inside," the han-you said, crossing his arms, sitting down at the table, and his ears twitching.

"You big fat liar," Kagome mumbled.

"Look at us now, Kagome," he said to her. "We're fighting all the time again,"

"We fight all the time anyway! What's the difference?"

"The difference is, I thought we'd gotten past all this." He was looking at her that way again. That look of genuine emotion that seldom graced is face. It always made her feel guilty when he looked at her that way after they'd fight. Maybe she should apologize.

'_"You shouldn't feel that way,"_' Joey's voice said in her memory. '_" A girl like you shouldn't be with a guy like that. Especially when he's hurt you before."_' That's right! Kagome thought. He's done worse. That hypocrite!

"Stop trying to twist my emotions, Inu-yasha!" she shouted in his face.

"I'm not!" he replied, "I'm trying to understand them. What happened to us, Kagome?"

"Us? There was no 'Us'! There was only _You_. You, you, you all the time! That's all you ever think about! It's all you care about!" She turned, and ran through the door, outside. He followed her, yelling, "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, fine! I guess things really are over between us, Kagome!"

"Nothing ever started between us!" She yelled over her shoulder as she went down the stairs.. "That's the whole problem!"

---------------Scene Break-----------------

As Inu-yasha watched her disappear down the stairs, Kagome's grandfather came up behind him and suddenly placed the red baseball hat on his head. Then, the old man sighed, and said. "Let her calm down. It wasn't any different between me and her grandmother. She'll be back soon, and ready to talk."

"Thanks old man." Inu-yasha mumbled.

"Now then," the old man said, "Let's get to work."

"Work? What are you talking about, old man?"

"You're going to work off that meal you had a minute ago. With Kagome's new boyfriend eating us poor, do you think you can just waltz in here and eat for free?"

"BOYFRIEND?" Inu-yasha cried. "No one said anything about him being her _boyfriend_!"

"Calm down, Inu-yasha. Work off that hot temper by sweeping the porch."

"What if I don't feel like it?" Inu-yasha said, crossing his arms. Then, Kagome's grandpa hit him on the head with a rolled up news paper, and said, "Bad dog! You behave, or no supper! Now get that broom and sweep!"

Inu-yasha grabbed the broom, and began to sweep. Kagome's grandpa walked away, and said to himself, "And they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Heh heh heh."

--------------Scene Break-------------

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, her head down, in a slight daze. She wondered why Inu-yasha could be such a jerk. She wouldn't have noticed anything going on around her if a familiar, and welcome, voice hadn't called out, "Hey, Kagome!"

She looked up, and saw Joey pull up on his bike. He looked at her, smiled, and said, "Hey Kagome. What's got your beautiful face looking' so sad?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied blushing. She loved how Joey would say things like that. He made her feel so womanly and important.

"Then how about coming with me? I'm meeting the gang at the mall. Mai's dueling there today and we all said we'd show up for support."

"That's sounds like fun," Kagome said, approaching the motorcycle. More fun than fighting with Inu-yasha, anyway, she thought. But then, she stepped back, and said, "But, I left my helmet at home. I can't ride with you," she said disappointed.

"No sweat," Joey said, taking his helmet off. "You can wear mine."

"But- but what if-"

"I don't want to hear any objections. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Well... " she looked at the hawk painted on the helmet. Then she looked at Joey. Sweet, unselfish Joey. "Ok," she said, putting the helmet on, and getting on the bike behind Joey. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist, and they took off.

When they got to the entrance of the mall, they met up with Yugi and the others, and she was introduced to Joey's sister, Serenity. She really was as sweet as Joey said she was. Then, the group made their way to center, where the duel was about to begin.

---------------Scene Break------------

Mai stood on the new central dueling platform that the mall provided for Duelists. She was pumped. Soon, Joey and the others would be here to cheer her on. She relished the thought of Joey watching her duel. Maybe he would remember what made him fall for her in the first place. Maybe she would win him back this way.

"Hey Mai!" called Yugi. She looked to the right, outside the railings that closed off the dueling area. They were here! Yugi, Tea, Tristan, even young Serenity had all come to watch. But her happiness was short lived. Kagome was here too. What was she doing here? And crowding in so close to Joey! "Calm down Mai", she told herself. Keep your head clear for the game. You need to concentrate."

The duel began. She was up against another amateur who only wanted to show off how good a player he was. This would be easy. Her opponent got his hand, and he said, "I lay a card face down, and another in Face Down-Defense Mode. You're turn."

"I play The Sacred Crane in Attack Mode!" Mai called out, the virtual technology making the beautiful bird materialize on the field. "Attack his face down card!" she ordered, and it lunged at the glowing square. For a minute, the monster, Beaver Warrior, materialized, then, it made a cry, and disappeared as the Crane's tail whipped it back. Mai was feeling pretty good. She even heard her friends cheering her in the crowd. She looked over again, and smiled. But then she saw, and remembered: Kagome was here. That little girl was jumping up and down, acting like a cheerleader, and looking the part in her short skirt. And worse, Joey was looking at her all google-eyed! That made Mai angrier. "That little-!" she sneered.

She was so distracted that she missed her opponent use the opportunity to attack her crane with Neo The Magic Swordsman. When she looked back to the field, her crane was disappearing from the end of Neo's sword. She took a minute to calm down, and concentrate on the game. She needed to take this guy out, fast. So, she drew from her deck, and was delighted to find just the card she needed.

"I play, Harpy's Brother!" she said as the creature appeared on the platform. "Attack Neo!" and he obeyed.

Six turns later, her opponent was down to 500 Life Points. She would take him down in the next turn. "I'll sacrifice one of my Harpy Ladies and Harpy's Brother to play one card in Face Down Defense Mode." she said, laying her Harpy trap. "Your turn."

"I play the magic card Cost Down and sacrifice Rogue Doll to summon Ryu Ran in Attack Mode." he said while the dragon appeared. Mai hadn't expected that. It would be stronger than her Cyber Harpy, which she still had on the field and even with the Equip cards in her hand she couldn't do anything. What she needed was Harpie's Pet Dragon and that's just the card she had face down on the field. Then, she heard each of her friends call out.

"Go Mai," called Yugi.

"You can beat him!" exclaimed Tea.

"Make that dragon mince meat!" Trsitan yelled, followed by Serenity, who said, "Show him what girl-power truly means!"

"I believe in you, Mai!" she heard Joey call. Her heart leaped for joy! He believed in her! She looked over at them, smiling and beyond happy. But then, as she looked at Joey, her heart sank back into the depths of despair. There he was, holding Kagome so close. The way she wished he would hold her. But then, before she let her sadness overcome her, she let rage fill her soul. If that little tramp weren't here-! She's ruining everything! She made her move with fury. "I REVEAL HARPY'S PET DRAGON!!! ATTACK HIM, MY DRAGON!."

There were no lights or effects. The card disappeared from her computer board, and appeared in the open sky overhead. It's head burst through the sky-light, raining glass upon the stands. It looked at the other player, and gave a deafening roar. Then, it went past the virtual images, and brought it's talloned feet down on the other player's console, smashing it to pieces. The young man was on the floor, trying to crawl away, his eyes mad with fear.

---------------Scene Break---------------

The boy's draped their jackets over the girl's heads, and they all ran for cover as the glass rained down over them. Mai's Dragon was totally out of control! If they didn't stop it, then there was no telling what the vicious creature would do.

"This way!" Yugi/Yami cried to the others, leading them to safety. "We have to get to Mai! She's the only one who can stop it!"

"But how?" Kagome cried, "There are too many people! And they're all panicking!"

" They're not the only ones!" Serenity cried out, clinging to Tristan.

"No one panic!" Yugi/Yami said, "Follow me, and stay together!" he commanded above the screaming crowd. Slowly, they fought against the hordes of people who were fleeing in terror. When they eventually made it to the gaming platform, they found Mai, slumped down on her knees, her head in her hands. She was crying!

"Mai, what happened?" Yugi/Yami asked her.

"I don't know" she cried. " I was angry?I wasn't thinking when I said that?I was just so?so?" and everyone saw something that in all their adventures they'd never seen. Mai began to weep. Amid her sobs, she kept saying, "I'm so sorry?I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Joey pushed his way up to Mai, and knelt in front of her, then put his hands on her shoulders. Then, he said, rather harshly, "Mai, snap out of it! You're the only one who can stop that Dragon! It came at_your_ command, and it will obey what you say! Now get up and command it to stop!"

------------Scene Break--------------

She looked up, and sniffled. As she looked into Joey's eyes, she suddenly felt calmer. Her hysteric tears had stopped. She knew he was right. Harpy's Dragon was HER card, and she knew it would obey. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, carefully stood up from the glass, and started towards the Dragon.

She stopped a few feet from it, and saw it looming over the other player. It's head was low, it's jaws open, and dripping drool on the marbled floor. It had sniffed out it's supposed enemy. They young man was cowering from the monster, his pants obviously soiled.

Mai took another step, and loudly called out, "Harpy's Dragon! Hear me now!" The dragon stopped, and swung it's head and long neck back towards Mai. Then, she said to it, "Hear me! I command you to yield and return!" And with that, the dragon turned around, making the ground shake as it's mighty foot steps came down. Then, it lifted it's head, spread it's wings, and roared. But not like before. This one was not as loud, and sounded more docile (if such a word could be used on a dragon). Then, it disappeared. Mai looked down, and at her feet was the card. She picked it up, and walked back to her former opponent. He was still crouched, crying and groaning.

"I guess I won, then." she said coldly. Then she turned, and went back to her friends as ambulances, police, and animal control surrounded the building.

-------------Scene Break-------------

After a lot of questioning from the police, news reporters, and doctors, Kagome and the others were allowed to leave. The story everyone concocted was that they didn't know what happened, and that they supposed it was a malfunction in the virtual imaging machinery. People seemed ready to buy that story, so it was left at that. Besides, no one but the small group and the lone duelist saw what had happened between Mai and the Dragon, and that young man had fainted soon after the Dragon had disappeared.

They all headed for the parking lot, to their vehicles. Mai made to get in her car, but little Yugi stopped her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok, Mai?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," she said calmly, "I just need to get to my hotel room. I'll be fine."

"Joey will follow her," Kagome said just then.

Joey looked over at her, and said, "Won't you mind? It's a long way from your place?"

"I'll drive Kagome home," Tristan said. "We need someone to make sure Mai will be ok."

"Fine," Mai said, getting in her car. Then, everyone got in their vehicles, and headed their separate roads for today

----------------Scene Break---------------

As Mai parked her car in the hotel parking lot, she looked in the rear-view mirror. Joey's bike was still roaring as he stalled behind her. He wasn't leaving until she went in her room.

"Fine," she sighed, as she got out of her car and walked to the door. She slipped the key in, and opened the door. She looked over her shoulder, and waved to Joey as she slipped inside. After she shut the door, she went to the window and peaked out. He was already leaving. Back towards Tokyo.

"He's going to see her again?" Mai asked aloud, her voice growling with anger. "Is that all that's on that stupid jerk's mind!?" Mai threw her purse on the floor with a shriek. As she stood panting, she felt her heart breaking inside her chest. Why? Why had Joey chosen Kagome? Mai flopped down on one of the beds, grabbed a pillow, and her muffled voice whined, "Because I waited too late. I lost him!" She couldn't hold back anymore. Mai let the tears flow. She sobbed into her pillow, alone in the coming night.

--------------Scene Break-  
Kagome was waving goodbye to Tea, Yugi, Serenity, and Tristan from the steps of the Shrine as she thought, 'What a day!' The second real duel she'd ever witnessed, and it was more like a typical day in the Feudal Era. She was glad she would be coming home to peace, quiet, and normalcy.

But she couldn't help but worry. Mai was Joey's ex. Would he...?

"Of course not," Kagome said. "He's over her. Why does it matter anyway? He's not really my boyfriend or anything... I guess."

She opened the front door, and smelled dinner in the kitchen. "Ah," she said to herself, "Now to get ready for a quiet night." 'And no Inu-yasha around. Maybe he went home', she thought. But as she opened the door to the kitchen/dinning room, in her spot once again, was that familiar white haired, dog eared head.

That very same head turned and looked up at her, then asked angrily, "So what's this 'Mono' story I've been hearing about?"

"It's, uh..." 'I'm gonna kill Sota,' Kagome thought.

-------------------------**Authors' Note**--------------------

Bluerain and Sir Larry: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: We Have Fogotten

Chapter 12 

We Have Forgotten

As the sun rose on Saturday morning, Kagome looked out her window. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. She was worried. Yesterday, the news had reported nothing but the Thursday's 'Duel Monster's Disaster'. Representatives from Industrial Illusions, including Maximillion Pegasus himself, had been interviewed, concerning the appearance of Harpie's Pet Dragon; and Kaiba Corp. president Seto Kaiba had been questioned about the VR machinery, since his company made the computers used on the platform in the mall. People were calling it everything from a co-joined publicity stunt, to a spiritual sign that Duel Monsters was a bad game for people to play. Kagome hadn't been too nervous, until her mom saw the security footage recovered that showed her there when the 'phenomenon' had occurred. But what scared her most was that one camera that had caught an image of Mai calling the Dragon back into it's form as a card. The only thing that consoled her was the fact that the image was blurred enough to hide Mai's face. But the authorities already knew who Mai was, and the police had questioned her thoroughly regarding the incident. And with some of the technological advances this world had, who knows how long it would be before people found out about Mai's deck. And for that matter, Yugi and Joey and Tea and Tristan's decks, too!. Plus, people could have been seriously hurt, or worse. This kind of power and magic wasn't good for this world.

"We have to go back today." Kagome said aloud. "And find a way to totally break the spell on the decks."

-----------Scene Break--------------

Later that morning, Kagome was going through the cupboards, stocking up on food and other supplies. She looked up, and saw 10 packs of Ramen soup. '_This should solve Inu-yasha's worries about his soup_', she thought, packing each one away.

As she continued to pack, Inu-yasha stepped up behind her. He sniffed. "You're packing an awful lot of food," he said suspiciously.

"That's because Yugi and the others are coming back," Kagome said to him.

"What?!" Inu-yasha yelled. "They can't! Remember last time? They almost got everyone killed!"

"That's what I told them," she said, still packing. "I tried to get them to stay, but they wouldn't. They're concerned about us."

"You mean that Joey guy's still following you like a lost puppy," Inu-yasha said angrily. "Why can't he leave you alone?"

"Because I don't want him to," Kagome replied. "I like Joey, Inu-yasha! And his friends. They're just being good people! And besides, we have to break the spell on those decks. You should have seen the chaos at the mall the other day when Mai summoned her Dragon. It's dangerous for them here."

"They're nuisances!" he snarled. "Getting in the way, eating_my_ Ramen!"

"I don't care!" she snarled back. "I want them to come! We have to find a way to fix and the other's cards, and the only way to do that is go to the Feudal Era. So just shut up about it, ok?"

He just stared at her for a minute. She snarled at him! She actually snarled back at him! He couldn't believe it! This time, Inu-yasha knew he couldn't win this argument. So he crossed his arms and said, "Fine then! Let them come, and get themselves killed. That'd suit me just fine. They're your responsibility anyway."

"Sit, boy." she said. And with a flash and BOOM, he was down.

------------Scene Break---------------

Later that afternoon, in the Feuding States Era, Songo, Shippo, and Miroku were gathered around the well, waiting for their companions to return.

"I'm bored," Shippo said. "When is Kagome coming back?"

"Sometime today," Songo answered him. "But with Inu-yasha there, trying to speed things up, it may take longer."

"They act like such children sometimes," Miroku said. Then, he turned to Songo and said, "But I'm most worried about Kagome's relationship with that young man, Joey."

"So am I," Songo agreed as she looked at the sky. "She seemed to get closer to him the longer they were together."

"Yeah, too close," Shippo added. " and add Inu-yasha's jealous nature. It's bad enough with Kouga's less frequent attempts. But with Joey around all the time?"

"And I sense that he is not the only one," Songo said. "That woman, Mai. She's jealous of Kagome."

"How can you tell?" Shippo asked.

"Women have sixth senses on matters like that," Miroku answered for her. "But, still," the monk added with a smile, "I wouldn't mind seeing Mai and Tea again."

"You lecherous-!" Songo started. But before she could take a swing, they heard voices from the well.

"Ugh! This thing's too crowded!"

"Someone's on my foot!"

"Move over, dog breath!"

"Make me!"

"Stop, or I'm sending you both back!"

Songo, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other, and all said, "They're here."

---------Scene Break-----------

And so, they began to help their friends out of the well. It was a little easier with so many people in the well. They could make a sort of 'human tower to get everyone out, except that Inu-yasha was at the bottom, and when people stepped up on him, he would complain that they were either too heavy or stepping on his ears. And the girls refused to climb up before the guys. So, in the end, Songo and Miroku had to lean in, reaching out to each person while Inu-yasha lifted them up (his eyes closed when the girls needed up). This left the han-you the last to get out, which was easier for him, since he was able to leap out of the well.

Then, they headed to the village. But as they approached their hut, they were met with a visitor.

"Kaede!" Kagome said happily. She ran up to the old priestess, and gave her a hug. She always enjoyed Kaede's visits. She was like a wise grandmother, though she could seem cross most of the time.

"Hello, Kagome my child," Kaede replied. "I am glad to see ye again."

"What brings you here, hag," Inu-yasha asked from behind them.

"I have come on important business," she replied sternly to Inu-yasha. "I have heard from the villagers that more people from Kagome's land have traveled here. Are they the ones?" she asked, pointing to Yugi and the others.

"Yes," Miroku answered. "But what is the important business?"

"I sensed a disturbance in the spiritual planes a few weeks ago," Kaede replied, "And I sensed it's source originated around here." "And we needed to investigate," said an unseen person.

"Who said that?" Joey asked, looking around.

"Ow!" Yugi cried. He slapped his neck, took his hand away, and said, looking at his palm, "A flea!?"

Inu-yaha approached, and looked, saying nonchalantly, "It's only Myoga." As the little bug popped back up, and said, "Greetings master Inu-yasha. I wish to ask-"

"A talking flea?" Yugi interrupted. "Now I've seen everything."

The flea looked up, and gasped. Then he said, "Lord Yami! Forgive me, your highness," he said, kneeling, "I did not know you were here! But I suppose that explains everything-"

"Whoa!" Yugi said, "I'm not Yami. At least not right now. I'm Yugi. Yugi Motou."

"I see." Myoga said, in awe. "You must be his reincarnation. Forgive me. I saw the Pendant, and your strange hair, and-"

"Wait!" Kagome cried, coming over, "How do you know about Yami and the Puzzle?"

"Because I have seen them." Myoga replied.

"Wait," said Miroku, "Let's get inside, and then explain."

Later, They sat in a circle, and listened to Myoga's tale. "When I was young, I traveled with my father to distant lands. One of them was a paradise of the spiritual land, called Egypt. The land of The Pharaohs. While there, we encountered the great king, Yami. He ruled over the land with wisdom and mercy. Also called The King of Games, when anyone presented to him a riddle, puzzle, or perplexing question, he would find the answer easily. There was no Pharaoh greater than Yami. Even the first king, Osiris was not as beloved by the people. Nor as hated by the high priest of Set. The High Priest was a powerful sorcerer, and master of trickery. He summoned great Dragons to battle Yami and his Magicians to try and seize power, but to no avail. Yami was victorious, and banished the High Priest, who swore one day to get his revenge."

"That was Seto Kaiba!" exclaimed Tea, "But what do you have to do with all this?"

"I'm coming to that," Myoga continued. "Yami also had at his disposal seven Items of The Millennium. Powerful tokens that he gave to each of his advisors, keeping only one for himself: The Pendant. They afforded him great mystical powers, helping him keep peace in his land. The only other person as powerful as either him or the High Priest was Yami's most trusted advisor, and closest friend, The High of Amun-Ra - a head strong young man with long golden hair- who carried the Great Key. He was the first to go up against the High Priest of Set when he attacked again. But, though he put up a good fight, he lost. His last vow to the Pharaoh was to follow him and serve him always, but that was not to be. The Pharaoh lost his advisor, and avenged him, but at a great price. Half of his kingdom was destroyed, and he was near his own end. He then used the last of his power to seal away his Millennium Items, and the Shadow Creatures, to keep the world safe from their power. He entrusted the location of the Items to only 2 individuals. Shadu, the wise man, and my father. The Pharaoh's tomb is now guarded by his ever loyal servants. They vow that one day, he will return, and face his great enemy again, to save the world once and for all."

"We've already done that," Joey said, "Yugi and me kicked Merik Ishtar's butt, and then we finished Kaiba."

"But that is not the end of the tale," Myoga said. "It is still known that anyone who can control the Millennium Items can rule the world. Especially if he has them all."

"Does Naraku know about these Items?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I'm afraid he does," Myoga said. "As my father's son, I too know of the location of the Millennium Items, in this time, and Naraku, unfortunately, has found out about them."

"You told him?!" Inu-yasha shouted, squeezing the flea between his thumb and finger.

"No! No, sire, NO! Of course not! I would never betray you or the Pharaoh!" he pleaded, turning purple.

"Then how does he know?!"

"His Servant, sire! The one called Li Zhou! Many of my associates have told me that Li Zhou disappeared many weeks ago on a boat, heading to the West! Then, some said he returned only to leave again. I fear he is going back to retrieve the items for his Master! And Naraku has seen Yugi! He knows who he is, and what he carries around his neck! For you see, only the Pendant's location is unknown! Not even Shadu knows where it is."

"So you mean, my Millennium Puzzle is out of play in this era?" asked Yugi. "That means Naraku will try to take it from me."

"That and all the Items you carry," Myoga said, once Inu-yasha let him go.

"I can't let that happen!" Yugi declared. Then, seen only by Kagome, Keade, and Myoga, Yugi switched with Yami.

"Ah, welcome, Pharaoh Yami," Myoga said, bowing his head.

"What do I need to do to keep Naraku from finding the other Items?" Yami/Yugi asked.

"For one, you must simply not let him have your Puzzle," the flea said.

"Or you could just go home," Inu-yasha said.

"I cannot do that," Yami/Yugi said. "Our decks are still enchanted, and with them like this, we bring danger to our world. We must find a way to completely cleanse them of Naraku's spell."

"I know how you can do that, my Pharaoh," Myoga said eagerly. "The Sacred Waters of The Mystical Shrine, which lie near the mouth of the river, at the root of Mount Fuji."

"Why haven't we heard of this shrine before," Inu-yasha asked.

"It is a secret shrine, sire," the flea replied. "And very hard to locate. Some say it moves from location to location, but always stays in the Mountain's Shadow."

-----------Scene Break------------

They soared high above the landscape of Japan. Kagome felt her breath being swept away from the beautiful sight as she clung to Joey. It had been his idea to use the Dragons everyone had in their decks. Kagome had been afraid of the gigantic Red Eyes Black Dragon, but now that she rode on it's back with Joey, she felt not only safe, but like she had wings of her own.

"This is amazing!" she said against the rush of the wind.

"You ain't seen nothing till you seen riding a Dragon," Joey answered.

----------Scene Break----------

Inu-yasha scowled. Why couldn't he have chosen to ride Kirara, like Songo and Miroku? He hated this! He wasn't even riding with Kagome. She was up ahead on the Red Eyes with Joey while he was stuck on Harpie's Pet with Mai. Worse than riding a Dragon, he was hitching a ride.

"I'm not any happier than you," Mai said, as if reading his mind.

"I'm just sick of that guy," Inu-yasha said. "I can't wait until you all get these cards fixed and go home."

"Me too," Mai replied, "The sooner I can get Kagome away from my Joey, the better."

"So, you don't like this either?"

"Of course not! But if you tell anyone I said that, you're dead meat, kid. Han-you or not."

"Don't worry about me. I won't say a word if you won't."

"Deal."

Following behind the troop of Dragons flew a winged insect. It was it's eyes and ears; leading him to his prey.

----------Scene Break-----------

They soon landed in a glade not far from the foot of Mt. Fuji. Joey recalled his Red Eyes, Yugi the Winged Guardian, and Mai the Harpie's Pet. Everyone then began walking. But-

"Hey guys," Tristan asked, "How are we supposed to find the shrine? Myoga said it changes location."

"But he also said it always stays in the mountain's shadow," Tea said, "So it has to be in one place."

"How I that posi-" Tristan started to say

"It was a riddle," Yugi/Yami said. " 'It changes location, yet stays in the mountain's shadow'. That means it changes location during the day, when the mountain's shadow changes positions when the sun moves. We simply wait for when the mountain's shadow is largest and longest, and we will be sure to find it."

"When's that?" Tea asked.

"Sunrise and sunset." Yugi/Yami answered.

"But it's high noon," Shippo spoke up. "We're gonna have to wait all day!"

"It's worth the wait," Inu-yasha mumbled from up ahead.

--------Scene Break---------

The sun began to set in the valley; the mountain's shadow was at it's largest and longest. As the light was failing, the small band stepped out among the trees.

"We're going in circles!" Inu-yasha complained. "We've passed this spot so many time I've lost count!"

"This is hopeless, Yugi," Mai said. "It was a bad idea to look for this shrine. I doubt it even exists."

"Do not lose hope, Lady Mai," Miroku said.

"Maybe she's right, Yugi," Tea said, "This might be a dead end."

"Serves us right for trusting a creature that sucks blood," Tristan said.

"Lord Yami knows what he is doing," Joey said suddenly. They all looked at his curiously. Even Joey looked confused. "Whoa, did that come out of me?"

"You've been acting really weird, Joey," Tea said. "Ever since we first went down the well."

"It is because he too carries a spirit within his item," Yugi/Yami said. Everyone looked at im with shock and awe.

"A spirit?" Joey asked, "In my Key?"

"I have suspected since your battle with Kouga," Yugi/Yami said. "And Myoga confirmed it with his story. Joe, I believe that you were once the Pharaoh's Servant."

"Now that I look at him," Myoga said, hopping on Joey's shoulder, "He does bear resemblance to the Preist of Ra."

"Great," Tristan, "More freaky reincarnations. You guys should start a club."

"Can we get moving?" Inu-yasha asked, "It's almost night time. Right Kagome?" But Kagome wasn't with them. She was behind them, staring into the trees.

"Kagome?" Joey asked.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"A light," Kagome said, "A light in the forest. That way," she said pointing, then sprinting into a run into the trees.

"Kagome!" Joey called out, following.

"Wait, Kagome," Inu-yasha called, also following the miko. Everyone followed after Kagome as she led the way into the deepest part of the forest, where the mountain's shadow was darkest. As dark as night. They ran until they came to a stop. They had found Kagome, standing still in front of a building. It was too small for a regular shrine, but larger than a hut. Could this be the right place? The building was somewhat shabby, with no paint or decorations, save a few bird feeders and unlit lanterns.

"Kagome?," Yugi/Yami asked, "Do you now this place?"

"No," she replied quietly. "But, I now this is the right place."

"She's right," Joey suddenly said, "This has a weird light around it," he said, stepping up next to her. "It feels different from other shrines."

"It looks different," Songo said, walking ahead, looking around. Soon, everyone was walking around the building, searching for the Sacred Waters. But they were met with another puzzle. They found a dry well, a stream, and fountain in the center of the building.

"Which is it?" Tea asked. "Any one of them could hold the sacred water."

"Wait, here's a scroll," Miroku said, pointing at a sign on the wall. They all gathered round, and listened as Miroku read the scroll:

"Long ago, virtuous men found The Sacred Waters here in the shadow of the sleeping mountain, and deemed them to be purer than pure. None but pure hearts can see the holy Waters; Choose wisely."

"Well that doesn't help," Inu-yasha said. "I doubt anyone here is pure-" "Outside," Yugi/Yami said, pointing out the window. Kagome and Joey were standing in front of the well. The rest of the company went out and joined them.

"But that well is dry," Mai said, "This can't be the right one."

"Appearances can deceive," Yugi/Yami said. "Joey, draw the bucket." The young man obeyed, and pulled the bucket up from the well. Then, everyone gasped; they beheld a bucket that was filled with water.

"Give me your cards," Yugi/Yami said. The others handed him their cards, not one of them objecting that the cards might be ruined when they were dipped in the water, and rightly so, for after Yugi/Yami lifted his cards from the water, neither his hands or the cards were wet. He submerged the decks one by one into the bucket. Kagome saw that when he lifted the decks out of the water, the purple-black mist was indeed gone. The decks were clean.

When they were done, Yugi stood, and dropped the bucket back into the well. Then, as the sun disappeared, and true night cloaked the valley, the Shrine, the well, and the fountain were gone. All that was left was the stream.

"People don't make things easy in this time, do they?" Joey asked.

-----------Scene Break------------

Later, as all slept, a figure emerged from the deep shadows of the forest. She slowly, quietly circled the sleeping travelers, the hem her kimono lightly brushing the ground, black hair catching the light of the moon, stars, and the brilliant lights of the souls that floated around her. She stepped up to where Inu-yasha lay, and for a moment watched his face, so gentle in sleep. Then, she made to leave, but heard a man's voice mumble, "Hey, get your own pizza."She turned towards the speaker, and saw him turn over to face her. He was asleep, but…such a handsome face…and his honey colored hair…Could he be the warrior?

She began to approached the fair haired man, when she heard another voice, one that was definitely addressing her, say, "Do not move another step."

She turned towards the other voice, and saw another young man. He was shorter than her, but he was definitely not a young boy, but neither a grown man. And yet, his eyes held great wisdom, and seemed to be older than the days of her long life and, even longer afterlife.

"You are a king," she stated.

---------Scene Break-----------

"And you are a phantom," Yugi/Yami replied to the strange woman before him. He sensed her presence before, and had opened his eyes to watch her stand over Inu-yasha. What made him get up was when she had tried to go near Joey. Yami didn't want Joey to see her- she who looked so much like Kagome- so he had to stop her the only way he could.

The woman replied, "I am not a spirit, as I sense you to be."

"A phantom doesn't need to be a spirit," Yugi/Yami said. "Who are you, restless beauty? You're face is Kagome's, but you have the veil of Death on your shoulders. Could you perhaps be… Kikyo?

"I am." Kikyo replied. "And you must be the boy Yugi. Or perhaps you are, now, King Yami?"

"I am," he answered. "What business do you have here, Madam?"

"I heard that a great warrior and a king had joined Inu-yasha's company." she said. She turned around, looking at Joey again, and asked, "You are the king, but, is he the warrior they spoke of ?"

"Not a warrior," Yugi/Yami said. "More of a guardian: a protector."

"He is handsome," Kikyo said, still looking at Joey.

"What else brings you, Cold Priestess?"

She jerked around to Yugi/Yami, and said very coldly indeed, "I came to warn you, King Yami. Naraku plans to take you Pendant, and claim your treasures for himself. Beware of him, for he is deceptive."

"I do not think I could fall for the tricks he plays," Yugi/Yami replied to her. "I've seen too many others like him."

"He will not go after you directly, yet," Kikyo replied, starting to leave. "He will no doubt turn your friends against each other first . He has ways of seeing people's weaknesses," she said sadly, "and using them." She was almost out of the camp, but then she stopped, and said aloud, "Your guardian is handsome. Perhaps if I had met him instead of Inu-yasha, I would have known happiness."

"His heart already belongs to Kagome," Yugi/Yami said.

"Of course." she said, stepping away again.

"What really keeps you here?" Yugi/Yami asked her. "Why do you not go on to the afterlife? Or back into Kagome? I have heard you seek vengeance against Inu-yasha, but isn't more true that you wish to be reunited with him?"

"That is a lie," she said whispered. "I despise Inu-yasha, and all living things, for I cannot live."

"Now you are lying," Yugi/Yami said, taking a step towards her. "You could have used that Jewel to save yourself fifty years ago; used it to live on, and keep Inu-yasha bound forever. But you didn't. You had it burned with you, hoping to join Inu-yasha in death; hoping to be reincarnated together."

She said nothing more, and slowly, she walked into the forest, and seemed to disappear into the night.

----------Scene Break------------

------------_Inu-yasha felt great pain in his chest. It was unbearable. His breathing was strained. He struggled to open his eyes. Before him, on the ground kneeled a familiar face. Someone closer to his heart than anything else._

_"Sister," little Keade begged, "Please let someone heal your wounds!"_

_"I will not live, Keade," Kikyo said as she knelt on the ground, blood pouring from her wounds, her life's breath escaping. "Take this Jewel, and burn it with me. And remember me, little sister, but forget my fate." As Kikyo clutched the Jewel in her hand, she changed. No longer was it Kikyo who was dying, but Kagome. Her voice saying these words. Her eyes glazing over._

_"Kagome!" Inu-yasha screamed as he tried to reach for her, but he was bound to the tree again. No, not the tree. Something else kept him imprisoned. Bound. Then, he heard the laughter._

_"Naraku," Inu-yasha sneered._

_"Yes, Inu-yasha," the deep nightmare voice replied from the shadows of memory mingled with dream. "I was watching then, and I will watch again. And os will you watch as your precious Kagome dies. All because of HIM. Because he couldn't protect her. Because he, in spite of his Egyptian magic, was not strong enough to keep my claws from her flesh. Or should I say, your claws…"_

_"What?" Inu-yasha whispered. He looked at his hands. They were drenched in blood. He knew this blood. "NO!"_

_"Yes," Naraku said, as light illuminated the area around him. At the roots of the tree, they all stared up in wide eyed terror, Mai and Tea's mouths open in silenced screams. Miroku's cursed hand was severed. Even Shippo and Kirara. Were surrounded by blood "You slaughtered them all in a jealous rage. All your friends, all your loved ones. No mercy. And why not, after all? He would show YOU know mercy."_

_"Inu-yasha," came Joey's voice. Inu-yasha's head jerked, and there, his face scratched and his eyes red, was Joey. "You killed them. You killed them all."_

_"I didn't!" Inu-yasha screamed._

_"But you did, Inu-yasha," Naraku said, stepping from concealment, but then, he changed. It wasn't Naraku, it was old Keade. "I saw it with my own eye. Ye killed them all, just ye killed my sister! Ye must die!"_

_"You must die, Inu-yasha," Joey echoed. He raised his Key, the tip jutting out into a dagger. And the boy rose from the ground, and flew at Inu-yasha, screaming a terrible and insidious cry, unlike any heard by mortal man._

_"NO!!!!" Inu-yasha screamed as the cold metal pierce his heart_.------------------

--------------Scene Break------------

-----------_She was suffocating. "NO!" she cried, banging her hands against the glass. "Not again! Not the Shadow Realm!" She was trapped as she had been in Battle City. Encased in an hourglass, with the sand slowly trickling in. She pressed her face to the glass, and saw everyone at Domino High. Her young friends laughing and going on about they're day as if there were nothing at all out of the ordinary. Then, she heard Joey call out, "Hey gorgeous! What took you so long?"_

_"Joey?" Mai asked, but then she realized that Joey wasn't talking to her. She loked and saw Kagome running up to them. She looked as natural in the Domino Uniform, with the four teens, as if this scene had always been. As if they'd known each other forever, and no one else had ever penetrated their inner circle. Mai watched as Joey's arm slipped around Kagome's tiny waist, and he kissed her rosy cheek._

_"Joey!" Mai cried, "Don't you see me?! Let me out of here! Please! Yugi, Tea! Tristan! Help me!" As others she knew came up to the five on the steps, Mai called them each by name. "Duke! Bakura! Kaiba, you're not even so cruel! Please, someone! Anyone! Get me out of here!"_

_"They cannot hear you," a deep, gravely, cold voice whispered in her ear. "You don't exist in their world any longer. Not since Kagome came."_

_"That's not true!" Mai yelled, "Who are you anyway? Are the one who put me here?"_

_"They're the ones who put you here Mai," the vice said again. "I am the only friend you have left in the world."_

_"If you're my friend, then let me out of here!" Mai yelled._

_"Gladly," he said. And suddenly, the bottom fell out from her. Shattered. She cried ahs she plummeted. But then she felt strong arms catch her._

_"Joey?" She said on impulse._

_"No," said the man who held her. She opened her eyes, and saw a handsome face. A prince of the Feudal Era with long, wavy black hair. His cold blue eyes staring at her with pity. Mai wanted to be pitied._

_"Do you still not believe my words?" he asked softly. He let her down on her feet, and held her hand as he led her to the group. "Put out your hand to them," He said. "The will not feel it. It go straight through." He was right, as she reached to touch Joey's shoulder, her hand went right through his chest. "You are a living ghost to them," the Prince said. "Nothing more than a memory."_

_"What are you doing here?" Kagome suddenly asked. Mai looked at the girl, shocked._

_"You can see me?" Mai asked._

_"Duh, I wish I didn't," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you get it? I've replaced you. Joey likes ME now; you're not wanted. So just get in your little sports car, and leave."_

_"You can't order me around!" Mai yelled hat her. "I am Mai Valentine."_

_"And what does that mean to me?" Joey asked her. Mai turned, and looked at Joey with pleading eyes. But he returned her want with scorn. "What did Mai Valentine ever do for me besides make fun of me and treat me like a kid? Kagome doesn't do that. She hangs on my every word, as if I were a somebody. She respects me. Worships the ground I walk on._

_"And what about you? Called me a baby, said my sister's eye surgery was a bad soap opera, played tricks on me when I was worried sick over you. And then just dropped off the face of the earth. You never cared about me. All you ever cared was yourself."_

_"But Joey that's not true!" Mai yelled._

_"Of course it's not true," said the Prince ash he laid his hand on Mai's shoulder. "He's just being cruel. Does that sound like a friend? Like someone who loves you?"_

_"It doesn't sound like MY Joey, that's what." Mai said._

_"Because he's not YOUR Joey," the Prince said. " He's Kagome's."_

_"You!" Mai yelled at the girl. "You did this to him! You and freaky powers!"_

_"What can you do?" Kagome asked her. "You're just a ordinary human."_

_"But there is something," the Prince said, stepping in front of Mai, "You can get rid of Kagome."_

_"What?" Mai asked. "How?" Suddenly they were standing atop a building. Kagome on the ledge._

_"Just push her," the Prince said. "Just push her off, and say goodbye. No one's around. No one will see. Just push her off. Once she's gone, they will forget her. HE will forget her."_

_"All I have to do- " MAi said, ash she reached out her hands, and stepped towards Kagome's turned back._

_"Sever the link, and the chain will break," The Prince said as he smiled, for the first time. Mai's hands wer on Kagome's shoulders. She took a breath as she pushed_.---------------------

-------------Scene Break-------------

Not long after, as Yugi/Yami laid back down to sleep, he heard two voices calling out, "Pharaoh! Pharaoh Yami!" He got up, and found himself in gray mist. He looked, and saw two figures step from the mist.

"Shadi!" he exclaimed, "Ishizu! How did you come here?"

"We have combined Shadi's mind powers and the power of my Necklace," Ishizu said, "to come through time and speak with you, Pharaoh. There has been a great disturbance in the flow of time."

"And it has brought peril to the very universe, great Pharaoh. The world is in dire danger." Shadi said, his eyes magnifying the urgency.

"Tell me everything!" Yugi/Yami demanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------_Joey was in the palace again! The flames were so hot, he could feel the heat and smell the smoke billowing around him, the flames burning his hair and clothes! Then it was all gone again. He was in the woods. And she was there. For the first time, ever, he could see her clearly. Her eyes, her hair, her face, even her clothes. The same outfit he had seen her in before. that she'd worn when they first met. What she had worn right before he had gone to sleep._

_"Joey," her voice said, tears running down her cheeks. Then she ran, ran from him to that horrible monster that would bring her doom! But he couldn't move. So he called out. "Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!_"-----------

------------------**Authors' Note**---------------

Sir Larry: When redoing the dream sequences, we really wanted to go back and add some of the details we cut out of the first version because we thought it would be a little too much for some of our younger readers.

Bluerain: But seeing the colossal success with the few dream sequences we left in, we decided to re-add them. Utilizing the mix of their desires and fears, Naraku uses them to control Inu-yasha and Mai. And especially concerning later chapters, the dreams help later scene make more sense; like how easily Inu-yasha agrees to helping Mai spilt up Kagome and Joey, when the action is out of character for both of them.

Sir Larry: I still want Miroku to have a silly looking beard.

Bluerain: We're not putting that back in. Get over it! Please review, dear readers.


	14. Chapter 13: The Dream Is Over

Chapter 13 

The Dream Is Over

"Come on, Yuge," Joey said to Yugi the next morning as they sat, listening to Yugi's news. "Just cause you had a dream-"

"It was no dream, Joey," Yugi/Yami replied. "I truly spoke with Ishizu and Shadi last night in the Shadow Realm. They told me that history has been drastically altered; so much so that the consequences may be catastrophic."

"Exactly what has brought such calamity?" asked Miroku.

"They said it started two months ago, on the night of the storm."

"Storm?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo asked together.

"In our time," Yugi/Yami said, "There was a storm so strong that it blew down the trees around our school, and destroyed it. We were then transferred to Kagome's school, in Tokyo, until the repairs are complete. But, according to Ishizu, those trees were never supposed to have blown down. In fact that storm wasn't even to have occurred."

"But," Kagome said, "That's impossible."

"No," Yugi/Yami replied, "It's not. For then they told me of a phenomenon called 'the chaos effect'. It states that when something in destiny's plan is changed, however slightly, then it could change the entire course of history. Ishizu even showed me what was supposed to happen that night when the school was demolished."

"What?" asked Tea.

"Nothing," Yugi/Yami replied. "Nothing was to have happened. If all had gone according to time's original plan, we would still be going to Domino, and have never met Kagome, or known about the portal to the Feudal Era. And Naraku would have never known about my Puzzle, or the other Millennium Items."

"So it's true," Tristan said, "The longer we're here, the more danger we bring."

"Right, so we must go back to our own time as quickly as possible. And never return."

"But," Kagome asked, "What about me?"

"They said nothing of you, Kagome. I take that to mean that you are meant to be here. You may keep coming back, but as for my friends and I- "

"I don't believe a word of it." Joey announced. "It was just a dream, Yuge."

"I assure you it wasn't, Joey."

"How do you know?" Joey asked, getting angry. "How do you know that it wasn't just some dream, or that even if we stop coming, that it won't stop this Naraku guy? He might get those Items in this time anyway and we might be the only ones who can stop him!"

"He wouldn't have even thought about those stupid Items if you hadn't come here," Inu-yasha said, "Why don't you listen to your master and just go home!?"

"No one's MY master but ME!" said Joey, getting up. "Besides, I won't let some dream make me paranoid, like the rest of you! I'm surprised that Yugi's even considering it! If I believed every dream I've ever had, then I'd- " he then looked over at Kagome, who was sitting with her head slumped down. Then she looked up and met his eyes.

"What, Joey?" Kagome asked.

"Forget it." he said, sitting back down. " The point is, I'm not going until Kagome goes back, too."

"But Joey-" Mai started to object.

"I said I ain't goin!" Joey shouted, scooting next to Kagome, and draping his arm over her shoulders.

"You can think about it for a day, Joey," Yugi/Yami said. "We have a long journey ahead. But when we come to the next cross roads, you must make your decision."

-----------Scene Break-----------

Later as the others were packing up their gear, Inu-yasha crawled on his hands and knees around the perimeter of the camp, sniffing the ground, tasting the air. Listening to the sounds of the forest. He knew Naraku had been in the camp last night; why else would he have had such a horrible nightmare? But now, all he could pick up was the feint trace of Kikyo's scent. Had she come this way sometime in the past? Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him, and he leaped, spinning around.

"What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked a startled Mai Valentine.

"Hey," she said, "You didn't, uh, happen to have any weird dreams last night, did you?"

"It was Naraku. He visited you, too, didn't he?"

"I don't know if it was this Naraku person you guys are after." Mai said.

"What did you see?" Inu-yasha demanded.

"I saw," Mai said, hugging herself, as if she were cold, "I saw all my friends forgetting me. I was trapped, and they didn't care. But then, someone rescued me. A feudal prince. He felt sorry for me, and said he was my only true friend."

"Was he dressed in blue? Did he have long black hair?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yeah," Mai said, "So?"

"That's his disguise!" Inu-yasha said, "You can't trust him, or anything he said or showed you."

"Yeah, but look at us, Inu-yasha," Mai said, "We're here alone while everyone is back at camp. We're losing the people we love because they want to run off with each other."

"Hey now, who said I loved Kagome!?" Inu-yasha yelled, blushing and crossing his arms. "There's never been anything real between us."

"Not the way Miroku and Sango tell it," Mai said, grinning, "There was something about a kiss on the moon?"

"They said what!?" Inu-yasha fumed, "That filthy monk and prude of a slayer! I'll show them!"

"Down, boy! Sit! Whatever Kagome says to settle you down," Mai said, grabbing Inu-yasha by the shoulders. "I know you don't want to admit it, but face the facts: you love her. And I can tell it's eating you up inside to see her getting so close to Joey."

Inu-yasha stared at the blond woman for a minute. Then, he said, "What are we going to do?"

"Let me get back to you on that, Inu-yasha," Mai said, "Whatever we do, we're going to have to act fast if we're going to split those two up."

"Hey," Tea said, stepping out of some bushes, "What are you two conspiring about out here? Everyone's looking for you."

"We're not conspiring anything!" Both Inu-yasha and Mai yelled.

"I was just checking to make sure there's no one around!" Inu-yasha said, jumping to the ground and sniffing again.

"Can't a woman have any privacy out here!?" Mai yelled, grabbing a hand full of leaves and running behind some trees.

--------------Scene Break--------------

As he walked next to Kagome, Joey thought about his choices. Go back, and hardly ever see Kagome; maybe even never see her after Domino High is fixed. Or, stay with Kagome, and hardly ever see his friends. On the one hand, his friends had always been there for him, and he'd already sacrificed a lot for them, too. On the other, he and Kagome had shared so much together in so little time. It had made them close, closer than he'd ever been to anyone. True, he'd known his friends a lot longer, but, a moment with Kagome felt like a lifetime. Or a beautiful dream. It was like his life hadn't really started until he met her. To give her up. To leave her here, with you-kai and monsters and… Inu-yasha. He couldn't live without Kagome. Not now. Not after he'd been through so much with her. Especially after that dream last night.

He'd had it again. That same nightmare, but last night changed it all. This time, the girl in the dream turned into Kagome. When he remembered the pain, the sorrow in her face, in her eyes… No! That was a dream; he would never hurt her that bad! And he couldn't leave her now. Not ever.

_'You would forsake your vow?_' a voice in his head asked. _'A vow that has tied you to the Pharaoh since birth?'_

_'What?'_ Joey thought. The key began to glow, and engulfed him in light. Suddenly, he wasn't on the dirt road. His friends were gone. He looked at the Key, and saw it had changed at will! "What the heck?! Is this thing broken?" he said, smacking it. "Work, darn it! Get me outa this place!"

"Joseph," said the voice. Joey stopped hitting the Key, and looked around, wide eyed.

"Who's there?" Joey demanded. "Come outa there, now!"

"As you ask," said the voice. Then, suddenly, a hand came over Joey's shoulder.

"AGHHHH!!!" Joey yelled spinning around, ready to clobber his unseen assailant.

"Joey?! What the heck?!" Yugi asked, alarmed.

"Huh? Yugi? What happened?" Joey asked.

"You just stopped in the middle of the road." Yugi said. Joey looked around and discovered that he was indeed back on the road with the others. And they were all looking at him and shaking their heads.

"He's spaced out again," Tristan said, raising his arms behind his head and sighing.

"And you want to date this idiot?" Inu-yasha asked Kagome.

"Leave him alone," Kagome said, going back to Joey. "He's probably just overheated. Here Joey," she said sweetly, handing him a bottle, "Have some water."

"Yeah, that's right," Joey mumbled, taking the bottle. "Over heated."

-----------Scene Break------------

Kagome made glances at Joey from the corner of her eye. She was so confused. For one, there was all that 'chaos effect' stuff. One small change in history changes everything. If that's true, then what had she done all those times she'd gone back in time? What would have happened if she hadn't gone inside the mini shrine on her 15th birthday? She would have never come to this Era, and never met Inu-yasha, Keade, Shippo, Miroku, or Sango. She may have never found out about the Shikon Jewel in her body. But would that have made a difference? And if she hadn't come here and freed Inu-yasha from his sleep, bound to the tree, would that mean he'd been stuck there forever? No, because he had never been bound to the tree when she was growing up. Thouhg her grandfather did know the legend of the half-demon bound to the tree, he'd said something awoke him long ago. But if he hadn't been stuck to the tree even as far back as her grandparent's time and she was the only person who could remove the arrow, did that mean she was destined to come here? To free Inu-yasha? And, ultimately, fight Naraku? This was so confusing!

Then there was the other matter. Yugi and Joey and the others going home and never coming back. She would miss Yugi and Tea and Tristan and Mai (yes, even Mai), but she would get to hang with them when she'd come home. But Joey. She cared about him. He made her feel so happy, like she was the luckiest, most wonderful girl on Earth. But it wasn't just that, she always felt so giddy when he was near. Was it because he was a regular human being, instead of a han-you or a wolf or someone's ancestor? And she really cared about him. Everything, his comic personality, his honesty and loyalty, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, his voice, the very way he said her name, like it was a precious gem, more delicate and priceless than the Jewel they sought, made her heart pound like a jackhammer. She would miss how seeing his smiling face would make her heart do cartwheels, or how he could make her laugh with out even trying to be funny, or how he always wanted to be near her. The touch of his hands, the strength and security she felt in his arms. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay!

_'Oh my gosh,'_ Kagome thought._' I've fallen in love with Joey! But how is that possible? I still have feelings for Inu-yasha. Don't I?'_

-----------Scene Break------------

Mai thought and thought and thought and thought, but nothing she considered would be able to work. Joey was either to brave or too stupid, or both, to run f4rom any dangers that this time might present, and it was obvious that his friendship with Yugi might not be enough to make Joey come home.

_'What else is there?'_ Mai asked herself.

_'Make them remember,'_ said a half remembered voice. _'Make him remember how it felt to be near you. Awaken in him the passion that once burned in his soul.'_

'_Who are you?'_ Mai asked but then, she knew, _'Are you Narak? Are the demon that's after Inu-yasha?'_

'_No,_' said the voice, _'I'm the demon that Inu-yasha is after. We are in a bitter feud._'

_'Then why are you helping me?_' Mai asked him.

'_Because that is what I do,'_ Naraku replied, _'I help those in distress. Inu-yasha is after me because he is jealous of what I did for Kikyo.'_

'_What you did_for_ Kikyo?_' Mai asked, _'You mean what you did _to_her_.'

_'Kikyo wanted to be with Inu-yasha,'_ Naraku said,_ 'It was they who turned against each other in the end. I merely tried to make their wishes come true. But their love was not strong enough. Not as strong as your lover for Joey is.'_

_'So,'_ Mai asked, _'What's your big plan?'_

_'I already told you,'_ Naraku said, _'Make Joey remember his love for you, and make Kagome remember her bond to Inu-yasha. Then all will be as it should.'_

_'But how do I do that?'_ Mai asked but she knew already that the voice's owner was gone. Then, her mind seemed to clear, and she knew her answer. _'That's right! I'm a woman! And a Valentine! I'll use my charms to win him back. And if that doesn't work I'll just throw myself at him. It worked before, it'll work now. Now I need to convincethat dog-eared mongrel.'_

-----------Scene Break-----------

Later that day, around noon, Inu-yasha sat with the other guys and Mai, waiting for the other girls to return from the nearby village. Everyone had been silent ever since morning, and it was boring. But it had given Inu-yasha some time to think. After hearing that Joey and his friends might be going home, Inu-yasha had felt some hope, until the yellow-haired home-wrecker said he wouldn't leave. "Now I have to come up with a way to get him out of mine and Kagome's life," Inu-yasha thought. He knew the simple solution, but shredding Joey into pieces would probably do more harm than good. He couldn't scare him, either. That boy's too stubborn and stupid to be scared off, anyway. Then there was the startling thought the han-you had been trying not to have. What if Kagome wants Joey to stay? There'd be no end to it! He'd stolen his girl and his Ramen! Would he possibly want the Jewel when it was completed? How was he going to get Joey to leave? How?!

"Psst…Inu-yasha." Mai whispered to him from behind. "I gotta talk to you."

"What about," he asked.

"About what we talked about before." she replied. "I figured it out."

"What? What is it? What do we do?"

"Make them remember how things were before they met. Say that, I get some time alone with Joey, and remind him of our special friendship. And you- "

"Get with Kagome and make up with her." he finished. "Sounds good, but how are we gonna get them alone?"

"Next time we make camp. I'll discover that we've run out of water, you sniff out a place that's conveniently near a stream. Deal?"

"Deal." he said. By then, the other girls had returned with extra food, so Mai slipped off, while Inu-yasha got ready to put their plan into action.

But something in him kept nagging. This wasn't quite right. But then, as he saw Kagome andf joey walk off towards the woods, he knew this was the only way.

-----------Scene Break-------------

But when the girls approached, Joey got up and went straight to Kagome. He took her hand and said, "Hey, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

She looked at Sango, then Tea, and then said "Sure." And followed him into the trees near the road. "What did you want, Joey?"

"I've been thinking about my decision," Joey said.

"You haven't decided already, have you?" Kagome said timidly.

"I'm close to it. That's why I want to talk to you."

"O- ok."

"Anyways, I've been thinking hard. I've thought about all the stuff I've been through with Yugi and the gang. They've had a huge impact on my life."

"I know."

"And, then I thought about all you and me have been through. It was really tough."

"I understand if you want to stay with them," Kagome said, holding back tears.

"What? No, that's not it at all! Kagome, I admit, I still wanna hang onto my friends, but something like you and me comes around only once in a lifetime."

"What?" she said, surprised. "You- you mean-?"

"Kagome, I love you!" Joey said, taking her face in his hands. "I told you that two months ago. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I will never leave you."

"Oh Joey. I love you, too!" Kagome said, throwing her arms around Joey's neck. He slid his arms around her waist and held her tight. They stood like that for five minutes before they finally let go.

"Let's go tell the others." Joey said, lacing his fingers with Kagome's, leading her back to rest of the group.

--------Scene Break--------

Yugi/Yami stood, looking towards the trees where Joey and Kagome had entered in. He watched as they walked back, and saw their clasped hands. As his best friend approached, he looked up at the tall young man, and said, "You have made your decision."

"Yeah. But, I promise to hang with you guys as much as possible whenever I'm home."

"I know," Yugi/Yami said, "But it won't be the same. I will miss you, my friend."

"Ditto, man."

---------Scene Break----------

Inu-yasha had heard everything Joey and Kagome said in the woods, and then before they came back, he'd gone back to find Mai. He found her slashing three water flasks with her nail file.

"You're plan's worthless, now." he whispered to her.

"What are you talking about," she replied.

"He's made his choice: he's staying with her! We'll never be able to get them to break up."

"Yes we will, we just need to wait. Trust me, I know men, and they're fickle."

"But-"

"We're going through with it!!" she hissed, "So just sniff out a stream and let me finish up with these d------things, ok?"

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong- "

"It _won't_."

-------------Scene Break------------

Naraku had also watched the events, and he chuckled to himself. He had finally gotten to Mai. Her heart was now completely poisoned by jealousy, and Inu-yasha's, though struggling, was close to succumbing as well. It would not be long before his plan would be complete and he would have the Jewel and the Millennium Items.

-------Scene Break--------

Later that evening, the company started to look for a good place to camp. As they were deciding, Mai had gone to get some water from her flask, but found it empty. Then, she reported that all the water bottles were empty. This wasn't good. But, as luck would have it, Inu-yasha found a river about half a mile into the woods. So, against better judgment to stay near the road, they headed into the woods. Miroku and Tristan began to build the fire, while Kagome handed out food. None noticed that both Inu-yasha and Mai seemed a bit on edge that night.

After the meal, Joey got up, and said, "Anybody need water? I'll go fill up the bottles."

"I've got some soda," little Yugi said, "But thanks."

"I'm good too," said Tea.

"Me three," Tristan said, holding up a soft drink.

"What about you, Kagome?" Joey asked.

"I'm alright, but you should take someone with you."

"It's alright. I've got my Staff. If any ugly you-kai try to attack me, I'll clober 'em with it." With that, he headed into the woods.

"Yugi," Miroku said, "Are you sure you should let Joey stay here, in our time? With his Millennium Staff, wouldn't that still keep Naraku's interest in the other Items going?"

"I don't know, but even if it doesn't, he still won't be able to collect them all. He'd need the Puzzle, and it's still lost in this time. And once I'm gone, he won't be able to get his hands on it. That should still solve the problem."

"I'm still worried about it," Miroku said.

"It was Joey's decision," Kagome butted in, "And he made it. So, please, just drop it, ok?"

"Kagome, why are you so angry?" asked Shippo.

"Because everyone still has objections to Joey staying. I thought it would be just Inu-yasha, but now I can see that no one really wants him to stay."

"It's not that," Sango said, "We just feel that, well- "

"Spit it out," Kagome said.

"Well, we feel that maybe your 'affections' for Joey may just be blinding you to the danger that he presents."

"And I doubt the these are true feelings of love that you have for one another." Miroku added.

"What are you saying?" Kagome demanded. "You think it's just a crush?"

"Yes," Miroku said, "and with this new revelation about 'the chaos effect', we feel that any more business with the future is dangerous."

"Beside," Shippo said suddenly, "He seems more like Inu-yasha everyday, and it's bad enough with one of him. Two would be a nightmare."

"Hey" Inu-yasha objected from his corner, "Me and that loud-mouth jerk are nothing alike!"

"You know what" Tea said, "I think Shippo's right," she began to giggle. "Joey is a little like Inu-yasha."

"Yeah," Tristan joined in, "They're both hot headed and jump to conclusions,"

"They eat too much," Tea said.

"They both rush into fights," Miroku said.

"They're both protective of Kagome," said Sango.

"And they've both loved a girl before they met Kagom-" Shippo started. But Then he shut his mouth, but too little too late.

Kagome jumped up, and said, "STOP IT! HE'S NOTHING LIKE INU-YASHA!" she cried. "He's not conceited, he's sweet and unselfish and he would never hurt me with Mai the way Inu-yasha has with Kikyo! I can't believe you all would say something so mean! " Then she started to cry, and ran into the woods.

"Kagome!" called Inu-yasha, "Wait!" and he ran after her.

Everyone looked down, and Shippo said quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"Something's not quite right here," Miroku said. "I can feel it. What would make us say these things that we know hurt Kagome."

"Could it be Naraku?" asked Sango.

"I haven't sensed him, but then again, it's possible."

"We need to stay on guard", Yugi said.

"Maybe we should find Joey, Kagome, and Inu-yasha." said Tea.

"Inu-yasha will find Kagome," Tristan said, "He'll keep her safe. But maybe we should get Joey."

"Wait a sec," Yugi said, "Where's Mai?" They all looked to where her stuff was, and saw that she was indeed gone.

-------Scene Break---------

Naraku laughed low as he withdrew his tentacles from the backs of the ignorant youths heads. All was going according to plan.

-----------Scene Break----------

"Man," Joey complained as he pushed away the mass of foliage. "This ain't no forest! This is a jungle! Where the heck's the camp?"

"Joey?"

"Mai?" Joey called, seeing her coming from the trees. "What are doing here?"

"I came to look for you," she said, "You've been gone so long, we decided to send someone to get you."

"But did anyone come with you?"

"I can take care of myself. Besides, now that we're together, we'll be alright." she said as she took his arm. "I remember my way to the camp. It's this way," she said, leading far right of where she had come.

--------Scene Break--------

Inu-yasha found Kagome at the river. She was still crying. "Mai's plan had better work," Inu-yasha thought as he walked up to Kagome. "Hey," he said, "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone," she sobbed. "I've heard enough to understand everyone's sentiments: no one wants Joey and me together. So just go away."

"I didn't come to say that," Inu-yasha said, kneeling down next to her. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that I've been acting stupid for a long time, and I feel bad about it. I know that my attitude probably helped to push you away. But I want to change that. I won't stand in your way," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "But I also want you to remember that even if we're not- well- I want you to know that we're still friends. Look," and he took something out from under his kimono. It was a gold, heart shaped locket.

"You still have it," Kagome said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. The locket you gave me. Remember what happened after that? In Kaguya's castle?"

"My very first kiss," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around her. "You saved me with that kiss, Kagome. And, I'll never forget what you said to me. That 'you love me the way I am'. I've never known anyone, ever, who could show me that kind of love. I've never felt like that for anyone else, either."

Then, she suddenly pushed away. "What about Kikyo?" she demanded.

"Huh?"

"What about her? Don't forget, I was there. I heard you say you never stop thinking about her. And you vowed to protect her always! Do you think a few words will make all that go away?"

"No... But... D------ it Kagome!" he yelled, standing up. "You stupid girl! Can't you understand that I_love_ you!?"

"You're too late for that," Kagome said as she got up, fresh tears running. "I love Joey, and he loves me. We're something that only happens once in a lifetime!"

"Wake up, you idiot!" he said, grabbing her shoulders, "Think! He had feelings for Mai way before he met you, and she still loves him. Just think about it: while you're here with me, where's he at?"

"He's probably back at camp right now!"

"Or maybe he's in the woods, alone, with his old lover practically begging him to take her back! Do you think any normal man would resist that?"

"You're... You're just trying to make me doubt us! You're trying to split us apart! I never thought you would be so cruel and selfish, Inu-yasha. I thought you really cared about me!" And she ran back into the forest.

Inu-yasha stood there for a few minutes. Then, clenched his teeth, and balled his hands into fists. D----- that Mai! Her plan hadn't worked! Now he'd lost Kagome forever. He opened his mouth, and made a gut wrenching, ear shattering howl of a pain greater and deeper than any flesh wound could make.

---------Scene Break----------

"I thought you said you knew the way back to camp. We're lost, Mai" Joey said, coming to a familiar set of trees.

"Give me a break," she said, "Everything looks the same at night."

"I hope Kagome ain't too worried about me. I hate makin her worry."

"Uh…" Mai needed to keep his mind off Kagome. "Look! A shooting star!"

"Wow! Cool."

"Make a wish, Joey."

"I don't need to," he said, blushing, "I've got what I wanted."

Dang! "Hey Joey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Do you ever think about back in Battle City?"

"Yeah," he said. "When we went up against Marik. To tell the truth, I thought we were all done for. I was actually afraid when I faced him in that duel."

"Everyone said you were doing it to save me."

"I was. None of us wanted to lose you to the Shadow Realm forever. I had to do something."

"When I heard about that. I felt really touched, Joey."

"You did?"

"Yes. I didn't know you cared that much. I felt so important. So loved."

"Yea, well," he said, turning, "You had a funny way of showing it."

"How many times have I told you I was cared?" she said. "I was afraid of what I was feeling. I wasn't sure about what it meant. Besides, it didn't help that you never actually said the words."

"What do you mean? I poured my heart out."

"You stood there like a statue and just let me drive away!"

"But then I saved you from that biker gang, remember?"

"But you still never told me how you felt! You made it quite plain that we were just friends." Mai turned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not good with words sometimes, okay!" Joey shouted. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I know. I don't either. That's something we have in common. We have a lot of things in common. Like Duel Monsters."

"Yeah. Nothin like the thrill of the game."

"We used to be close, Joey," Mai said, coming up behind him, laying her head on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"You turned me down," he said flatly. "And I met Kagome."

"Joey you-! Can't you get that girl out of your mind for a second?! It's worse than when you used to think about nothing but food!"

"I know what you're doin, and it ain't gonna work," he said, facing her. "Now get this straight: I love Kagome. End of story."

"No, it's not," Mai said, advancing. "Joey, I never admitted it, but I loved you from the minute I first dueled you."

"Mai, stop it," he said, backing up. "You're starin' to scare me."

"It's true," she said, starting to cry. "I've loved you from the start. You fascinated me, infuriated me, confused me, thrilled me! I've never known anyone who could cause my heart to feel all that." She had him up against a tree. She was inches shorter, and not as strong, but she had him pinned. As she came closer, she lifted up her face, and continued, "I love you, Joey Wheeler. And I know that deep down, you still love me, too." Then, she pressed her lips to his.

---------Scene Break---------

Joey's mind went blank. This was like all those nightly dreams he used to have after battle City, only now they were true! But though part of him wanted this, another was yelling _'Halt, you fool! Your nightmares will consume you!'_ Then, Joey's brain was working again. He suddenly started to push her back, but he couldn't. For some reason, she was stronger than him, tonight. This was wrong! He didn't want to be kissing Mai anymore. He had to get away!

He summoned all his strength and finally managed to push her back, and gasped for air. But then he heard a twig snap. He looked over Mai's shoulder, past her to the woods.

"Ka... Kagome," he whispered, horrified.

---------Scene Break---------

Kagome had stepped into the small glen, hearing Mai say, "I love you Joey Wheeler. And I know that deep down, you still love me too." Kagome was frozen cold in her tracks when she saw Mai and Joey kiss. In that one moment, her mind began to blacken, overlapping another scene that was eerily similar to this. When she had been trapped by Kikyo's spirit stealers, and watched Kikyo kiss Inu-yasha. This was all too familiar. Her heart started to burst in pieces. Kikyo, Mai, Joey, Inu-yasha, the scenes were intermingling, blurring!

Then, she remembered Joey's words. _"'I'll never leave you. .I love you, Kagome. I always want to be near you. '"_ So many words that Inu-yasha had also used before. They were right, she thought. Joey IS just like Inu-yasha!

"Ka... Kagome!"

She looked up, and saw him looking at her. A guilty man's face. Mai looked back at her, smiling a sultry smile. Kagome knew what Mai was thinking. She had won.

"Joey.... " Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes, spun around, and ran. She didn't care where to anymore, she just ran. She wanted to get away from this scene. From this heartbreaking dejavu.

---------Scene Break----------

'No! Oh, please, no!' Joey's mind shouted. This was his nightmare, only it was out of order. He no longer feared a burning palace. What was scarier was this moment, seeing the hurt and look of betrayal in his beloved Kagome's eyes. But what made it really hit, what made him know this was no dream was when she spoke his name. "Joey..." Then, she turned and ran from him. But now he knew the monster that waited for her, or guessed. Inu-yasha!

"Kagome! NO! Kagome! Kagome!" he had started to run after her, but then, Mai grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"No, Joey! She's never going to want you now! You're mine!" she said, half crazed.

"Mai! LET ME GO!!!" he shouted, pushing her hard, pulling away from her grasp. She fell to the ground,  
and while he could, he ran free, and chased after Kagome.

---------Scene Break--------

Mai sat there, watching Joey run after Kagome. After all that, after she'd gushed everything, after she'd kissed him, he still wanted Kagome.

Suddenly, it was like a veil or a blind fold had been lifted. She realized that her actions had not only made Joey lost to her forever, but she had ruined two other people's lives, too.

"Oh what have I done?" she said, crying true tears. Tears of sorrow and remorse. Then, she heard chuckling. It sent chills down her spine.

"Foolish woman. So easily blinded by jealousy and spite. You truly are like the Harpies of legend, my dear. Only, you really can devour a man's heart."

She turned, and saw no one. Then, she realized who it was.

"Naraku."

-------Scene Break--------

When Kagome finally came out of the woods, she was in a huge clearing. She was tired from running and crying. She wanted to rest so bad. She practically collapsed onto the ground as she gave in to grief and fatigue. Then, as she lay catching her breath, she heard a frightening laugh, and familiar voice, "Well, look at you, little one. So far from your friends. And why do you cry so?"

She looked up. It was him! He had discarded his baboon cloak, but he was still frightening with out it. His red eyes staring down with burning hatred and a morbid sense of humor.

"Naraku," she gasped.

"Yes, Lady Kagome. And now, you will come with me."

She tried to get up, tired to run, but she was paralyzed! All she could do was scream a blood curdling, glass breaking scream, and pray someone would hear her.

----------------**Authors' Note**----------------

Bluerain: We know this chapter is super long, but it's one of the best. This chapter was my very first vision; the dream that birthed the Chaos Series. '

Sir Larry: And since we had to cut so much of it out before, we knew if the whole dream was put in here, it would be even better.

Bluerain: So please, good peoples, REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14: It's Gonna Be Me

Chapter 14 

It's Gonna Be Me

Meanwhile, the others had just discovered that Mai was missing.

"Where could she have gone?" Sango said, while Tristan and Miroku were yelling into the forest.

"We'll just have to search for her," Yugi/Yami said. But then, Shippo came running from the Miroku's cart.

"I sniffed around for her, but the best I could do was go to the water flasks," the kitsune said, holding the limp bottles. "And I noticed something weird."

"What?" asked Sango.

"They're all ripped. At least, Yugi's and his friends' are." He held them up, and both Sango and Yugi/Yami examined them.

"These aren't rips," Sango announced. "These were slashed."

"And there's residue on the tears," Yugi/Yami said. "And I think now, we know what happened to Mai," he added, going to her pack. He unzipped one of the compartments, then after he rummaged around, he found Mai's sharp, metal nail file. "This has the filings from Mai's nails. It resembles chalk, and can leave a chalklike residue from acrylic nails." he said, holding it up to the slashes. He put it through one single hole in the bottle, and said, "It matches."

"Then Mai shred our bottles on purpose. But why?" Sango said.

"To get Joey alone. And wasn't it convenient that Inu-yasha found a place near a river for us to camp?"

"You mean you think they-?"

"Yes! They've both objected to Kagome and Joey's relationship from the start. But I still don't know how they could commit such terrible acts? It could not be just jealousy."

"It must be Naraku," Sango said.

"If he's around, we need to get everyone out of the woods," said Shippo. But then, they heard a sound. A sorrowful howl that made their blood run cold.

"What-?" Yugi/Yami started, but then, Joey and Mai came running out of the woods (from different sections, of course).

"Yugi! Have you seen Kagome?" Joey asked, looking around frantically, "Where is she?!"

"We just heard something howl hideously," Miroku said as he and Tristan came up to them.

"That was me," Inu-yasha said, coming from the woods.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" Joey shouted. "You and Mai planned this, DIDN'T YOU!?! I swear, if you hurt her-!!"

"I didn't do anything!" Inu-yasha growled back, "I admit, I tried to get her back from you, but she ran away! She chose _you_! OK?! That's why I howled!"

"Well now she hates me, too!" Joey cried, tears welling in his eyes, "Cause Mai came on to me, and she saw us! I tried to find her, but she ran away!"

"Mai, Inu-yasha," Yugi/Yami demanded, "What is this treachery you have done?!"

"It was my idea," Mai said, looking down, tears of true grief and remorse running down her cheeks. "It just popped in my head last night-. Then, when Joey left, Naraku-"

"What?!" Inu-yasha and Joey cried together. "You saw Naraku?!" Inu-yasha asked.

"No, but I heard him," Mai explained, "He said I was like the Harpies. That I ate men's hearts- I- I- "

"Of course," Miroku said, "We were all blinded! He must have planted the idea to break Joey and Kagome apart in her mind, then used hers and Inu-yasha's jealousy tp carry it out."

"But if he's here-?" Shippo started.

"Kagome's still in the woods!!!!" Joey and Inu-yasha cried together, both making a be-line for the trees.

But, before they were within the trees' shadows, they heard an ear piercing scream, followed by malicious, and triumphant laughter that surrounded them from all sides; it was deafening, it was made their hearts almost stop beating with the strain of fear.. They all looked up, to where the laughter was coming from, and saw- "NARAKU!"

'Fools," he called down, "You fall so easily into my traps. I believe you are looking for your dear Kagome?" he said, lifting her up from his arms.

"LET HER GO!" Inu-yasha shouted.

"OR YOU"LL BE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURTIN"!" Joey added, brandishing his Millennium Staff.

Naraku laughed, and replied, "Only if you give me something I want. I want your Millennium Puzzle, King Yami. This in exchange for Kagome's life. When you are ready, come to my palace." And he flew away, carried by the wind.

------------Scene Break------------

They raced to follow Naraku. Kirara carried Yugi and the other humans while Inu-yasha, with Shippo clinging to his shoulder, ran at lightening speed to keep up.

"All this because of a storm," Yugi/Yami remarked.

"Yami," Miroku said, "I must confess, I believe I know who caused that storm in your time."

"Who?"

"A demoness named Kagura. She's an incarnation of Naraku, but she has long since left his service. Not too long ago, as we did battle with the incarnation, Li Zhou, as Naraku left to take vengance on Kagura. Then, after Inu-yasha left to follow Kagome to her world, friends of ours gave us grave news: Naraku Kagura were still battling. We went to investigate, and we found the demons in bitter battle. To escape, she caused a dimensional storm, which nearly destroyed the forest. I was able to clear most of the debris with my Wind Tunnel, but the damage was done. And both demons escaped before Sango and I could face them."

"A dimensional storm?" Yugi/Yami asked. "If such a thing were possible, it could trigger events on both planes of time."

"Indeed," Miroku said.

"Then that's what caused the storm that destroyed our school," Yugi/Yami said, "A shift in time and space."

-------------Scene Break-------------

They stopped when Naraku's palace loomed over them on the hill. It was dark, ominous, and empty as a crypt. Tristan looked at the palace, then turned to Yugi/Yami and asked, "So Yugi, what's the plan?"

"I never said I had I plan," Yugi/Yami said.

"What? Yugi," Tea said, "You always have a plan!"

"Usually I do," Yugi/Yami said, 'But this time, short of giving up my Millennium Puzzle, there's nothing we can do to save Kagome."

"Yug," Joey said, "You're not thinkin what I think you're thinkin?"

Yugi/Yami turned to his friends, old and new, and said, "I am willing to give up my Puzzle to save Kagome."

"Come on, man," Tristan said, "You gotta have something up your sleeve? You always do!"

"There is one thing I can do, but it is dangerous. And I may not survive it."

"Whatever it is, I don't care," Joey said, "You can't give up your Puzzle to save Kagome, she wouldn't want that."

"He's right," Inu-yasha agreed, "She'd sacrifice herself, first, that stubborn girl."

"What's the plan, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I must call Naraku to face me," Yugi/Yami said, "We'll finish this with a Shadow Game."

"Not a Shadow Game!" They all gasped. All of Yugi's friends knew of the dark powers he possessed. If Yugi lost, his body and soul would be broken. But if he actually won, then Naraku would be defeated forever. None could defeat the power of the Shadow Games.

"It's the only way!" Little Yugi declared inside of their shared mind.

"Then we agree, my friend," Yami said, nodding to the spirit beside him. "We do this together."

-----------Scene Break----------

"Prepare the balance beams, Tea!" Yugi/Yami said, as they all prepared the area for the Game. When all was ready, Yugi/Yami stood at the bottom of the hill, and called, "Naraku! I have come!"

The you-kai appeared, once again in his baboon skin shroud. "Have you come to surrender the Puzzle, King Yami?"

"Not quite," Yugi/Yami replied. "You have trespassed in the realm of my soul for the last time, beast of the Abyss. Now it is time for us to face each other and finish it. You have stated that you will not give up Kagome unless I give up my Millennium Puzzle. This I will not do willingly. I challenge you to a Shadow Game."

"Interesting. And why should I accept your challenge?"

"Because, I've uped the stakes. If you win, I'll be dead, and the Puzzle, the Shards, and Kagome will belong to you."

"And if you win?"

"Then you will die. And we will have Kagome, the Puzzle, and the Jewel completed, back in our hands."

"An interesting proposal, King Yami. But still not interesting enough. I want the half breed , Inu-yasha's, head delivered to me, along with everything else, if I win."

"Very well. Let the Shadow Game begin!"

-------------Scene Break----------

"Not so d----- tight!" Inu-yasha whispered, "Are you trying to strangle me?"

"Just keep your mouth shut, dog breath," Joey whispered back. He clung to Inu-yasha's back as the han-you climbed them both up the outer wall of Naraku's palace. "I ain't happy about this either, but it's Yugi's plan so we have no choice."

It was a good plan, too. Yugi would distract Naraku with a Shadow Game, while Joey and Inu-yasha infiltrated the palace, and rescued Kagome. If everything worked out, then Naraku would be dead, and everyone safe. But something could always go wrong. 'But Yugi's plans always work,' thought Joey, 'so I shouldn't worry.'

"Listen, Inu-yasha," Joey said, "For once, can we put aside our differences? We both want to save Kagome, but we need to do it together."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't slow me down," Inu-yasha said.

They soon reached the top of the wall, and jumped down. They were in. They ran to the first entrance, and were able to get inside, no troubles.

"I don't like this," Inu-yasha said, "This was too easy."

"Hey, it saves us time," said Joey.

"DUCK!" Inu-yasha yelled, jumping on the boy and pushing him down as arrows whizzed by and went THWONK into the walls.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Joey demanded.

"They're firing again!" Inu-yasha cried, rolling them both aside. Joey looked up, and saw rows upon rows of arrows where they had been. Then he turned his head, and saw something like out of a horror movie.

"ZOMBIES!" Joey cried.

"Dead Samurai," Inu-yashsa cried, getting up, bounding towards the undead warriors. He extended his claws, and yelled, "IRON-REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" as he slashed the zombies into pieces.

"Talk about 'over kill'," Joey said as he walked around the piles of limbs.

"This isn't the time for jokes," Inu-yasha said. "These are Naraku's undead warriors. They'll be guarding Kagome very closely."

"Dang, they really don't make things easy in this era," Joey thought as they ran off to look for Kagome.

-------------Scene Break------------

Yugi stood at his end of the balance beams and Naraku stood at his. They faced each other finally for the first time. For the last time. The great King of Games and the Devil himself.

"This game is a simple one." Yugi/Yami said. "We walk by faith not by sight."

"By faith? Faith in what?" The wicked demon demanded.

"By faith in our own senses. Light the fires!" Yugi/Yami commanded and so Tristan set a huge bonfire between the two balance beams. "Now tie this rag around your face." He tossed him the rag and then tied one around his own face, obscuring his eyes.

"This is mad!" Naraku stated as he looked on. "You would risk destroying yourself to save this miko girl?"

"For any of my friends." Yugi/Yami replied. "Now let the Shadow Game begin." Naraku tied the rag around his eyes then the two duelists began to walk across the balancing beams high above the fire. One false move and either one of them could fall into the blazing inferno and to their deaths.

--------------Scene Break-----------

Tea watched as Yugi started this dangerous game. It was such a gamble. One misstep, and she would lose him forever.

His arms were outstretched to either side as he put one foot before the other. He hoped all the dance classes he'd watched her at had been of some help. All Tea could do now was pray, and wait for the end.

-----------Scene Break---------

Kagome awoke inside a dark room. She must be in Naraku's palace. She groaned. No doubt her friends would try to rescue her. But then millions of thoughts ran through her mind. First, Joey's betrayal that mirrored Inu-yasha's. And then, she remembered two other moments.

_"'We don't need any more interference from the future'"_ Miroku had said. And, "'_One change could alter the course of history'_" Yami said. She thought about her own effect on history, having come through the well so many times. Having broken the barrier between time in the first place. If she had never come back in time, the Jewel wouldn't have been shattered- and maybe, Shippo wouldn't be an orphan, and Sango's village wouldn't have been destroyed. Maybe Naraku would have been killed by some stronger you-kai, and her friends wouldn't be in danger.

"It's all my fault," she said, as she cried fresh tears.

--------------Scene Break-------------

Naraku made his way to the middle of the balance beam. He could sense that Yugi was close to the middle of his own. This was insane. How was he supposed to put his faith in something he couldn't see? How? Then again, what would it matter if he just pushed him in? First to fall losses all; those were the terms. He never said it had to be fair.

Naraku turned swiftly on the beam and yanked off his blindfold. Simultaneously, Yugi removed his, and said, "You have removed your blindfold! You forfeit the Game! Now, you must play a Penalty Game, Naraku!" Yugi stretched forth his hand, and the balance beams broke beneath Naraku. He tried to fly up, but he could not! His powers! He had lost his powers!

-------------Scene Break------------

As Naraku fell, the boards beneath Yugi/Yami's feet broke, and he too began to fall. But, with a roar, Kirara flew in, sweeping The Game King away from the flames.

When they landed, Yugi/Yami called out to Miroku, "Look at your hand! Is it whole?"

Miroku unwrapped the prayer beads from around his right hand, and lifted the wrap. It immediately began sucking in air, leaves, and rocks. He quickly wrapped it up again and said, "It's still there! Naraku lives!" he cried in despair.

"That's impossible!" Mai said, "He fell into the fire!"

Then, a shriek of pain and rage rose from the flames, followed by a burning figure, it's arms flailing about. Then, it ran swiftly into the palace! Suddenly, a voice came from around them.

"FOOLS! You thought you could trap me so easily!?! Now you will pay with your friends' lives!"

"Oh no!" cried Tea, "Kagome, Joey, and Inu-yasha!"

"We have to save them," Sango cried, but as they turned, they saw the palace was already burning.

"He must have doused the whole palace with oil!" Miroku said, sniffing the air. The foul fumes were enough to gag them.

"What do we do now?!" Tea asked Yugi/Yami.

"This time, I truly don't know," Yugi/Yami said as he cried out Joey's name.

-------------Scene Break-------------

They ran through a maze or corridors for what seemed like hours, when they came to a fork. One went to the right, the other to the left.

"I'll go left, you go right," Inu-yasha said, darting off down his wing of the palace. Joey made no arguments. He raced down his corridor, hoping not to find any more undead samurai. They'd already faced enough to make Joey swear off 'Night of the Living Dead' and Zombie for life. He searched every room he came to, but found nothing. Until he came to the last door. He opened it, and saw her.

---------------Scene Break-------------

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up, and saw Joey standing there, reliefon his face. But she looked down. "Go away!" she said.

"I'm here to save you," Joey said, coming to her. "I know you must hate me, but you have to believe me, I-"

"I don't care!" she said, backing away from him. "You're no better than Inu-yasha!"

"Kagome, listen. We can talk later. We need to get out of here, now!" Joey said, grabbing her arm ,leading her to the door, but then, she looked out to the corridor and saw a red light coming down quickly. She'd seen that before-!

"Joey, the palace is on fire!" she cried out!

-------------Scene Break-------------

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, looking out the door. She was right! Flames were barreling down the hallway, right at them. Joey shut the door, then grabbed Kagome and pushed her down. As flames started to engulf the room, smoke filling the air, Joey hugged Kagome close to him, and said, "You can believe whatever you want, but I wanna tell you this, Kagome: I've always loved you. I'll never stop."

Then, he felt her hug back, and say, "Joey, I'm sorry." But then, running trough the inferno came Inu-yasha, his head covered by his Fire-Rat cloak. He draped it over Joey and Kagome's heads, and ordered them out. Kagome sat there, looking at him for a minute.

"I said get going, you stupid girl!" he shouted. "You end up toasted?"

"But what about you?" she asked desperately.

"Forget me," he said.

"Dog breath, you're nuts," Joey said.

"Yeah," Inu-yasha said, his eyes looking at them seriously. "Nuts for her. NOW GO!" he pushed them out just as the doorway collapsed, blocking.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Come on," Joey said, picking her up, "We gotta out of here!"

"Not without Inu-yasha!" she yelled back.

"I don't wanna leave him either," he said, "But if we don';t leave now we'll all die, and that's the last thing either of us would want. You've got to live, Kagome; if not for me then for him!"

Her eyes were blank as he grabbed her arms, and rushed through the burning corridors, their bodies protected by the Fire Rat cloak. And as they neared the door, Joey knew in his heart that Kagome hald already made her choice. That there was no room for him. Ever.

--------------**Authors' Note**----------------

Sir Larry: "We hope you have enjoyed the extended chapters of the Chaos Effect.

Bluerain: We now what you're thinking. 'What about the last chapter? Well, the last chapter is as we always wanted it to be. We'll just repost it to go with these extended ones. For more Chaos, read our other stores in the now infamous 'Chaos Series'. Check out my bio for a complete list of them.


	16. Chapter 15: Somewhere and Epilouge

Chapter 15 

Somewhere

Inu-yasha watched as Joey and Kagome ran out of the burning palace together. 'She's happy. That's all that matters,' he thought. And then, the horrid building came crashing down around him.  
"Goodbye Kagome," he said before the flames took him.

--------------Scene Break------------

"Look!" Shippo cried, pointing to the hill. Before them was a blur of red. Their hearts rose and sank at the same time. Then, the red fabric lifted, revealing Kagome and Joey. Kagome crumbled to the gorund. Then turned around on her face and knees.

"INU-YASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed as she watched Naraku's palace crumble under the flames, and the ash being carried by the wind as it blew the smoke high up, past the trees into the sky. She wept until her sobs were silent, hugging the red cloak close to her. How many times had he held her in this cloak? How many times had she patched it up after a battle? She couldn't believe he was gone. He was gone.

-------------Scene Break--------------

"No." little Yugi said. He watched with the others as the flames consumed the palace. He had let a friend die. Inu-yasha was gone. He had never let any of his friends down like this, ever. This was wrong! This was all wrong!  
"NO!!!" he cried out, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. A bright brilliant light began to fill the forest, extinguishing the flames, engulfing all around. Summoning up all his powers as Pharaoh, Yugi stretched forth with his feelings, and called out for the only ones who could help them now.

"You called for us, oh Pharaoh?" said Shadi, stepping forward.

"We heard you," Ishizu said approaching. "We are here."

"We need your help," Yugi told them. "Is there anyway we can bring Inu-yasha back?"

"That, sadly is beyond the power of the Millennium Puzzle. But not for the Key and it's holder." said Shadi.

"Me?" said Joey, appearing before them. "What can I do?"

"As the Millennium Key, it holds the power to unlock the souls of men," Ishizu said, "But as the Millennium Staff, the Great Key of Time, it has the ability to turn back the sands of time."

"But I can't! I don't know how." Joey said.

"You do," said a voice behind them, "Because I know how." From the light stepped a man in flowing robes, and long blond hair plaited down his back, gold cuffs on his arms. He looked exactly like Joey, except his voice was much older than the boy's was.

"You! Are you?" Joey asked.

"Yes," the man said. "I am the voice you have recently been hearing in the corners of your mind. I am the presence you have felt overtake you. I am the spirit of the Millennium Key. I am your former self from the past. I was the Pharaoh's faithful servant. I was destroyed in the ancient battle, and vowed to serve my master always."

"So. You know how to use this Key?" Joey asked the spirit. "You know how to turn back time?"

"Yes. But there is a price. If you do turn back time, then the memories of this time line will be erased from all minds except yours. "

"So," Joey said, "It'll be like Kagome and me never met? She won't remember me or all we did? "

"The choice is yours," Joey's ancient Egyptian counterpart said.

Joey looked at heartbroken Kagome, who with the others was frozen in time, and realized what he had to do to get Inu-yasha back. To make sure that none of this terrible ordeal never happened. He didn't want to at first, but he knew that if Kagome was to ever smile again, he would have to make this sacrifice. He knew their love could never be.

He knelt in front of her, laid is hands on her shoulders, and said, "I don't know if you can hear me, Kagome. But I want you to know I'll never forget you. And I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead, and then he stood and held the Millennium Staff high above his head.

-------------Scene Break-----------

Almost immediately, the clouds in the sky began to revert. The Sun rose and set along it's arch across the sky. Time was turning backwards. Returning to the point and time of Naraku's battle with Kagura. Only this time, As the Wind Sorceress made her escape, Joey uplifted the key, and quieted her storm. In the present, There was no storm. And Domino was standing when morning came.

------------Scene Break------------

Two months later, Joey stood at the steps of The Sunset Shrine in Tokyo. He started walking up those steps, memories that never happened, yet did, ran through his mind. He had successfully turned time back, and erased all the bad that had happened in the original timeline, but he had also erased the good. But he could never erase the memories. Of Tokyo, of the Feudal Era. Of Kagome.

When he got to the top of the long stairway, he looked around the Shrine grounds. How peaceful they seemed. Like a fairy tale. Then he heard Kagome's Grandfather come to the storefront.

"Ah, a customer," the old man said, chuckling. "How may I help you today, young man? Looking for a charm? A prayer scroll? Perhaps a Shikon No-Tama key-chain?"

"No thanks, just sight seein." Joey answered. He walked around. First to the Sacred Tree. He put his hand on the trunk, the rough bark prickling his palm. Then, to the well house. He was tempted to see if it was even there. To know if any of it was real.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice. Joey turned, and there she was. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Though, he knew she didn't remember him. He smiled, and said. "Hi. Just reading the little sign here. Pretty freaky, huh?"

"Yeah. But, no one's allowed in there," she told him. "It's pretty old, kinda unstable."

"Ok. I guess I'll go." he said, leaving.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you erase it all?" she asked him again, turning towards him. Her eyes looked sad, but not as sad as the last time he'd seen her.

"I wanted you to be happy. Even- even if it wasn't with me." he replied.

"Joey," she said timidly. "Do you- do you think that if we had met, somewhere, under different circumstances, in a different time, we could have been together?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, he looked back at her, smiled, and said, "No question." And then, he went to the steps.

When he was walking back down the stairs, he saw Yugi/Yami waiting for him.

"Did you say what you needed to, old friend?"

"I said goodbye, man." he replied, looking down at the ground.

"That was a noble thing you did for her," Yugi/Yami said.

"Yeah. Hey!" Joey said, turning to his best friend. "Wait a minute? How do you remember?"

"Well, I am Pharaoh, after all," he replied. Then, they both turned around. Joey extended his hand, and said, "The dream's over. You can wake up now."

--------------Epilouge--------------

Kagome bolted up from her bed. She looked out the window, to see the sun rising. Was it all a dream? After all that, was it just a dream? As she got up, she looked at her calendar. Today was the day the kids from Domino were supposed to come to their school. Today was the assembly. But, no, that had happened already. But, no, it didn't! She was so confused! She couldn't tell the dream from reality! It had all been so real. As she got ready for school, she thought that maybe the stress from going back in time and having to deal with these new students had all made her dream that dream. But the people she'd met. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity. And Joey. Was he nothing more than a figment of her imagination?

"I just need to wake up," Kagome said out loud. "Some healthy reality will do me some good."

She went down stairs, had breakfast, as usual, and then left for school. But before she got to the stairs, she heard, "Going to school, huh?" then, she turned, and found Inu-yasha there, by the Tree, wearing a sweater and blue jeans, a crumpled red baseball cap on his head.

"What are you dressed up for?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd walk you to school today," he replied. "What about our fight?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm willing ot forgive you for that," he said.

"How very big of you," she said sarcastically. "Ok, but try not to scare my friends," she joked, heading to the street corner with him.

"Can I help it if those girls jump at their own shadows?" he asked, giving a fanged grin.

-----------Scene Break-----------

Kagome walked into the auditorium and sat down next to her friends. She looked around at all the Domino kids. Even the uniforms were the same, but she didn't see their faces. _'Stop it, Kagome!'_ She told herself. '_They were just a dream. Just let it go._' But, another part of her objected, '_It wasn't a dream. Couldn't have been a dream. Right?'_ Then, Yuka pulled her sleeve. "Kagome, look! It's that kid! That guy from Domino who's, like, the king of the gaming world!"

"You mean the one who won that tournament last year?" Ayumi asked.

"Yup, and he's got a cute blond friend with him."

Kagome shot up and looked. They were here! In the same seats, too! But, this time, Joey wasn't looking at her. He was talking and laughing with Yugi and the others.

Was it a dream? A prophecy? A coincidence? Or had Joey really turned back time for her?

_"'Even the smallest change.'"_ Yugi/Yami's voice whispered in her mind.

'Well, Kagome thought as she got up from her seat. Here goes nothing. She walked over to where Joey sat, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at her, confused at first, but then he blushed. Kagome smiled, and said cheerfully, "Hi, Joey."

"Uh, " Joey's familiar voice asked, "Have we met?"

She looked into his handsome face, and giggled. "We have now," she replied.

The End? ;-)


End file.
